Silver Lining year 3
by annasan1100
Summary: Allyson Gilbert is back for her third year at Hogwarts and things do not look bright. Except from an escaped mass-murderer after her best-friend, the young girl will need to face her demons from past years, in order to move forward. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1, The Grimm

Chapter One

The Grimm

When she was eleven-year-old, Allyson discovered magic. From a practical point, it had made sense to her. She'd never been able to condone to the standards of her peers. Nor had she been able to control her temper around them. And her temper. Her temper did things. Made things happen. _Strange things happened_.

Among those strange things; Magic made sense! Still, at first people came with different explanations. She was just smarter than the average. _Older_ than her age. More advanced for her age.

And Allyson accepted that explanation. After all she liked reading. She liked browsing through books. And she liked impressing her parents. Her mother was easy. She would smile encouraging at her and she showered her daughter with love. Her father on the other hand, was a different story. He had been raised very strict by his own parents. Impressing Father was not easy. It was difficult. And she rarely did, but when the owl came. When her parents heard she was magical. Very magical in fact. Allyson had seen the pride in his eyes.

* * *

 _It was late in July. The weather had been average. A normal summer by all means. The clock on Allyson's nightstand was ticking happily and the curtains where drawn back, allowing the sun rays to fall in her room. It was half past seven in the morning. Allyson was seated behind her desk in her bedroom. She was drawing. She enjoyed drawing and she enjoyed it especially, when it was early in the morning. She liked to draw her neighbourhood. To draw the trees and her backyard. To draw her parents when they were seated near the pond. When her mother thought Allyson didn't see them. When they were dancing, her strict father twirling her mother around and telling her about his school time. A subject taboo for Allyson, as her father didn't want her to know anything about his past life. Not about his school life, not about his parents._

 _Rubbing her eraser over the white crisp sheet of paper, she bit onto her lower-lip. Crumbling the edges in the process, she grumbled. Pushing her eraser back in her desk drawer, the girl looked up through her bedroom window. There was a dark barn owl perched on a branch in the tree opposite of her window. She'd never seen an owl in broad day light and Allyson slowly opened the window to poke her head out and look at the small animal. As she rested her lower arms on the window still, and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm summer sun on her face, a soft rustle of wind could be heard._

 _When she opened them again the owl was no longer sitting in the tree. It had taken off in the air and was now flapping towards her window. Towards her! With a gasp, she stepped back and hit her head against the window jamb with a loud thud._

" _Arg!" she gasped, while cradling her head in her quivering hands. There was a soft hooting sound. A hooting sound which made Allyson look up through tear-filled eyes._

 _The barn owl was perched on her desk. The little thing pecked against the glass, while ruffling his feathers. Only now did Allyson notice the letter tied to its thin ankle. Astonishment warred through her as she slowly etched closer. Was this some kind of joke? Must be one of the neighbour kids. Although if her Father found out they'd been on their premises (again), they would regret it._

 _Rubbing her right temple, she slowly held out her hand to the nervous looking animal. The animal stuck its paw out and looked at her. Expectation written in its eyes. Tentatively, and hesitantly she untied the thick yellow envelop from its paw._

 _The owl hooted, pecked her fingers and took off again. Beating his wings against the air it flew off through the thick green trees. Allyson blinked and gazed after its retreating figure, before looking back at the envelope in her hands. It was directed to her. Directed to her bedroom, to be exact._

 _Allyson frowned. What the hell?_

* * *

Shaking her head, Allyson pulled herself back from her thoughts. They were in London, at Great Marlborough Street near Regent Street, enjoying a shopping trip. Well, enjoying was a bit of an excessive statement. Allyson had planned to flee at the first chance she got, but things had not gone the way she'd planned.

She looked through the shop. Well, it wasn't really a shop if not a department store. Her mother was showing her all kind of 'cute' little bra's and if she could Allyson would have given every coin she possessed in her fund to evaporate from this place.

"What do you think of this?" Catherine Gilbert asked happily as she held a pink bra with frilly lace covering the strings.

Allyson felt her face flush beet red, before shaking her head. "No way, can't we just do this at a different time?" she huffed, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Like when I actually need a bra?!"

"You can never start to early. After all you never know when your body starts to develop and—"

"Right that's it, I'm out of here!" the girl huffed, before practically fleeing from the lingerie shop. Just before Allyson was out of the door, she turned around. "I will be at the bookstore, at the beginning of this street. Just don't come and get me before you're done."

"Allyson!" her mother huffed, successfully interrupting her escape route. "Your mobile phone. Did you bring it?"

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Allyson fumbled for her bag and pulled out the small black device, before showing it to her. Ever since _that_ man escaped from prison, her parents were over protective (even more than usual). Her father had even gone as far as getting her a portable phone. It was rather ridiculous. Sure the man, Sirius Black, was dangerous. A mass-murderer who'd killed a bunch of people twelve years ago. But she highly doubted he would come to the busiest street in the whole of London.

Shaking her head, she waved to her mother and turned around. Swiftly escaping down the flight of stairs, she made her way out of the department store. Stepping out onto the street, she sighed. She missed her friends.

After sending her best friend his birthday present, new sneakers he'd actually fit in (courtesy of her mother, Allyson had actually considered a skeleton key; that way Harry could open his bedroom door, if his guardians wanted or not), she'd also gave him her mobile number. After all Allyson didn't think it was particular clever to call him. Ron had meant well, but when he'd called the Dursleys, he'd screamed like a possessed man. Obviously his guardians had not been able to appreciate this and _demanded_ \- ordered really - not to be called again. If she was honest she'd like a call from her best friend. He was the only one still in Britain.

Hermione had gone off to France, visiting her grandmother and Ron was in Egypt. His parents had taken the whole family away with the money they'd won. Allyson hadn't completely followed with what they'd won, but she was happy for them nonetheless. Something about a prize from the _Daily Prophet_.

Running her hand over the countless spines Allyson stuck her lower lip out. She'd love to go to Diagon Alley and feed her need to learn, but with the Mass-murderer out, that was a no-go.

Allyson sighed. About a week ago a newsreader, from some canal on the television Allyson didn't bother to recall, reported on an escaped convict. The escaped convict psychopath Sirius Black, armed and extremely dangerous, had escaped prison. At first Allyson had thought nothing of it, until she took a subscription on the _Daily Prophet_ , the Wizarding the newspaper.

Sirius Black was a wizard. And a very dangerous one at that. According to the newspaper he had been in league with You-Know-Who. But they never mentioned on what charge, other than 'in league with You-Know-Who', he was sentenced on.

" _Really how weird is that?"_ the voice in her mind muttered. _"Don't you ought to have something other than the knowledge someone supported a bad cause?"_

Than again, she didn't know much of politics. Her father said putting people away without a trial, or without a clear proven charge, was wrong. Allyson felt conflicted. If he was in league with Voldemort, didn't he deserve to be punished?

Pulling out an interesting looking book, she started to browse through its contents. With the escaped killer, life became a lot harder. First, her mother being a researcher got a promotion and therefore had more work to do. Which ultimately meant she couldn't take Allyson shopping in Diagon Alley. Than there was her father. Well, he simply refused to take her to Diagon Alley. Not to mention the man had to work overtime more than he breathed.

Allyson sighed. It was late. After having dinner with her mother in a small Italian restaurant, they'd decided — well her mother had, Allyson had just gone along with it — to take a small shopping trip. It wasn't entirely unnecessary, as Allyson finally grew out of her eleven-year-old clothes. But when they'd moved to Harrods, especially to the Lingerie section, she'd felt very out of place.

Taking a hold of a red shopping basket, she turned back towards the biological section. Pushing a thick strand of hair out of her face, she stood up on her tiptoes to read the books on the highest shelf. They were old and a small layer of dust had gathered on them. Pulling out the green one, 'an encyclopaedia on the DNA structure by Vincent Flarrel', she swiftly read the backside. Smiling to herself she added it to her basket before looking further through the subjects.

She was halfway through the first shelf, pulling out a small dark brown book, when her phone started buzzing. Sighing and expecting a long lecture, she pushed the green button and brought it tiredly to her ear. If this was her father again, she would throw the phone away!

"Hello,"

"Ally!" Harry's voice gasped from the other end of the line. "Thank God you picked up!"

"Harry?" Allyson asked, almost letting the small volume slip from her fingers. "Are you okay, you sound— weird."

"I— I'm lost." he muttered. "Aunt Marge forgot to— uhm— pick me up. I need a ride."

"What?" she answered. What the hell was he talking about? "Uh, slow down. I'm not getting you."

"You, you have to ask dad to come and pick me up. I'm in the outskirts of Little Winging."

' _What?'_

"Uh okay, sure. I'll ask mum. We are still in London." she slowly said. Having no idea what he'd done, but she understood something was definitely wrong. "So we'll take up to forty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Harry gasped. "Yes, thank you!"

' _Whatever happened, he apparently ran away because of it.'_ the voice in her mind muttered.

"Sure, and Harry," Allyson slowly inquired.

"Yes?"

"Please explain to me what really happened to _Aunt Marge_."

"Sure."

With that the connection was broken. Allyson took a moment, staring at the black device in her hand, before shaking her head. Pushing her phone away and taking a hold of her shopping basket, she walked up towards the cash register. Paying for her books, she left the shop. The shopping street was still crowded with people. The murmurs, loud and unintelligible, pushing against her making her breath quicken. Pushing her way into the department store she retreated her steps up the stairs. Her mother was standing at the cash register. A brown paper bag waiting for her at the edge of the old wooden counter.

"Mum!"

"Oh Ally!" Catherine Gilbert smiled at her only child. Looking her up and down, a fine eyebrow raised. "What's going on?"

"I need your help." she answered. "Do you remember my friend Harry?"

"Messy hair, glasses and baggy clothes?"

"Yeah him." Allyson said nodding. "Can we go get him? He's in trouble. I'm not sure what happened, but he ran away from home."

"Ran away?" Catherine frowned. "I'm not sure if we should—"

"You don't know his relatives!" Allyson interrupted. "They're horrible. And I don't even think they would mind. I'm pretty sure they would be happy if he'd be gone for the rest of the summer… And for the rest of their lives for that matter."

Her mother frowned even more. Her lips drawing a tight line and her fingers fisting into her jacket.

"Please Mum!"

"Fine," Catherine relented. "Where is he?"

* * *

To say it was an amusing ride, would be an understatement. At first they'd gone the wrong way and ended up into an abandoned village. Well actually it only consisted out of a church and one house surrounded by a field and some trees, but for a the lack of a better term, it'll be called a village.

After that her mother drove them up a one-way road and almost crashed into another car ("Lord, this place looks like the end of the world."). And finally she almost drove against a tree when the GPS crashed.

"What's wrong with this car!" Allyson gasped gripping at the door handle and trying to get out of the car.

"Your father drove in it." Catherine hissed before resetting their gps. Allyson gave her mother a long look, before shaking her head.

"And you sure, you used the right address?"

"Of course I'm sure." her mother huffed.

Allyson's father, Mikeal Gilbert, was a horrible driver. There weren't many of his colleagues who would willingly get into a car with him. Allyson could remember his driving lessons vividly. It was rather strange how he only learned to drive a car at age 33.

" _Your seatbelt Mikeal, you're supposed to fasten your seatbelt." Catherine snapped, pointing at the at the black strap dangling innocently at his right side. "If we get an accident it would prevent you from getting hurt."_

" _Not always." Mikeal drawled patronising. Allyson, seated in the backseat while stroking her plush dog, saw a muscle in her mother's cheek twitch. "I've read somewhere that, even while wearing a seatbelt, the chance of dying in a car crash is higher than dying in a plane crash."_

" _That is because plane crashes don't occur as often as car crashes." his wife snapped back._

" _Exactly my point. Why can't we get a privet yet?"_

" _Because I'm not bringing my daughter to school in a plane. Now do us both a favor and Fasten. Your. Belt!"_

 _Looking rather offended, Mikeal pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose and fastened his seatbelt. The sun peeked through the clouds and the country road was blissfully deserted. It was a Sunday and as the Gilbert family had just moved to England, Catherine thought it to be a good idea to teach her husband how to drive._

 _After all with his promotion it was rather ridiculous if he'd still had to take the bus (which he refused, mind you), or bribe his colleagues to come and get him._

 _The car, a blue Saab, grumbled in agreement as the vehicle was steered towards the country road. The little car spun onto the roadway with a screech and the scenery flew by._

" _Right remember what we discussed. The left pedal. It's called the brake and you—"_

" _Catherine, I know what the pedals are for!" Mikeal interrupted._

 _Grumbling under his breath, Mikeal steered the wheel and the vehicle turned on a different road. Another meadow appeared. Allyson hugged her stuffed animal to her chest and started to count the cows. None too disturbed by the car driving by._

 _Allyson was bored. Why her parents couldn't have left her at home, was beyond her. Especially when she wasn't even allowed to bring a book. According to her mother, reading in a moving vehicle, such as a car, would induce motion sickness._

" _Mikeal!" Catherine screamed. Allyson jumped and looked back at her parents, just in time to see Catherine yank the steering wheel hard. The car moved to the left lane._

" _Catherine, I'm driving!"_

" _You just went over the line!"_

" _What line! I wasn't even driving to hard!" the man remarked, pushing her hand away._

" _What do you think the line in the middle of the road is for? Decoration? You are supposed to stay on the left side, because that_ line _separates you from oncoming traffic!" the thirty-year old sighed._

" _Wait this isn't a one-way road?" Mikeal asked, looking at the line as if its existence had personally offended him. "Fine, I'll stay at the left side." he agreed with his wife when he spotted her annoyed look._

 _The next forty minutes were spent in a blissful silence as Mikeal Gilbert simply followed the road. At some point (after forty minutes of boredom) a motorcycle, going much to fast, passed them. A loud bark of sound reached their ears and the man made a vulgar gesture towards Allyson's father. 'Stupid move.'_

" _That son of a —"_

" _Mikeal!" Catherine hissed looking at her only child with a frown. Allyson almost rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she'd never heard her father curse before._

 _Mikeal speeded up, and swirled to the left, and the car gained in on the motorcycle. "That nasty little bugger! Just try and cross me again!"_

 _The bumper of the automobile touched the rear of the motor. The shock was clearly visible on the other man's face, and he swiftly veered to the right, before toppling over and crashing against the asphalt._

" _Mikeal!"_

" _Dammit!"_

" _You just hit another driver!" Catherine gasped. "On purpose!"_

 _Allyson turned in her seat. Sitting on her knees she looked through the rear window. Shaking his head and pushing his helmet up. His mouth was agape in shock, but other than that he seemed to be fine._

" _You just hit him." Catherine echoed, still looking at her husband with an indecorous look._

" _Oh," Mikeal said shrugging, while looking at the rear-view-mirror. "Look, he's attempting to chase us."_

 _Catherine let her head fall into her hands. " am in a car with the biggest idiot on the planet." Looking over her shoulder, she watched the motor run in on them. "Allyson, sit down and put your seatbelt on."_

 _Sighing Allyson pushed her braid from her shoulder and sat back. "Why did Father tried to drive over him?"_

" _Because your father—" Catherine started only to be interrupted again._

" _No no. I didn't try to run him over. I merely had to teach him a lesson. No one passes me like that and get's away with it." Mikeal said imperiously. "Oh, look at that, he's indeed chasing us." he finished amused._

" _Get us home, Mikeal! NOW!"_

" _No, no. I don't think so." Mikeal said, while smirking into the rear-view mirror. "I just decided, he looks like my childhood enemy. So I'll turn around and go run him over!"_

* * *

Yes, her father was a most dangerous thing on the road. In the end Allyson's mother had taken over the wheel and had demanded him to drive home. Ever since than they'd _agreed_ on not trying to drive someone over. But Allyson knew Mikeal had made his fair share of accidents. Only did he no longer try to run people over. Not purposely. At least, Allyson hoped he did not. Than again, he would probably bribe his way out of it.

"Mum?"

"Yes?" Catherine asked.

"Do you think Father still try to run people over?" Allyson asked.

"Oh Ally. Of course not. Your father just had to get used to driving. Nothing more." the woman answered, before putting the windshield wipers on. It had started to rain. "There we are sweetheart. This is the address."

The car's brakes squealed loudly before the car slowed down. Parking it next to the pavements, Allyson jumped out off the car.

"Allyson!"

"Ah! Hullo Harry!" Allyson greeted. The boy looked pale and he fumbled with the hem of his shirt nervously. "No offence Harry," Allyson said, while taking his trunk from him. "But you look terrible."

"Thanks," he muttered. "Please get me out of here. The woman who helped me is getting suspicious."

Looking over his shoulder towards the little house, Allyson saw a shadow moving thourhg the house. From one of the windows, white frilly curtain pushed aside, an old woman stood. A frown marrying her features and Allyson smiled bravely and waved swiftly.

"Please don't mention that to my mother." Allyson whispered back. "She almost got a stroke when she heard you're running away."

A low growl made both children freeze. Looking around, while Harry pulled his wand out, they'd tried to pinpoint were the sound came from.

"Put your wand away! You're not allowed to do any magic!" Allyson hissed.

"Doesn't really matter, anyway!" Harry answered.

Allyson frowned, but before she could overthink it, a funny prickle ran up the back of her neck. They were being watched. Swallowing, she looked around. The street appeared to be deserted. Faint lights of lanterns, which were separated to far from each other, provided not enough light to show the dark alleys or narrow gaps between the houses. Squinting her eyes, another growl could be heard. It came form the gap between the garage and the fence behind them. A dark, hulking outline of something very big stepped out of the of the narrow gap. It had gleaming wide eyes, and Allyson felt panic surge through her.

"What—" Harry muttered stumbling back, before falling over the pavement. His wand flew from his hand and his other arm stuck out to break the fall. With a loud thud he landed hard in the gutter.

There was a deafening BANG and Harry threw up his hands while rolling onto his stomach. Allyson jumped up the pavement and rubbed her eyes, just in time to avoid a gigantic purple bus.

"What the—" she started watching Harry with a raised eyebrow. From the corner of her eyes she saw her mother gape — literally gape — at the triple-decker bus. Gold lettering on the windscreen spelled 'The Knight Bus'.

A conductor, dressed in a violent purple uniform jumped out of the bus and smiled happily at them. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"

The conductor, not much older than eighteen years old, stopped abruptly. With his eyebrows raised he watched Harry scramble of the ground and Allyson rub her eyes. Pushing her hair out of her face, Allyson looked up at the conductor, Stan apparently. He had large protruding ears and a fair amount of pimples.

"What are the two of you doin' here?" Stan asked, dropping his professional manner.

"I was on the verge of asking you the same!" Allyson muttered, before looking at Harry.

Stan looked offended. His professional manner completely evaporated. "Yeh stuck out yeh wand hand!" he huffed pointing at Harry.

Allyson had never heard of the Knight Bus before. Honestly, after hearing about Floo and apparation she'd not even bothered finding out about different travel ways. Why bother?

Harry massaged his temples. Shaking his head, he pushed his wand away. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to. We thought we saw something and well— the wand was for protection. Just to be sure…"

Stan looked at them. Eyed their obvious Muggle clothing and nodded. "I see." He stepped back, into the Bus — "Sorry Ed, made a mistake.'' — and with a loud bang it disappeared.

"What in the world!" Catherine Gilbert gasped, her head hanging out of the car window, as she stared at the two children. "We all saw that right? I am not hallucinating, am I?"

"No, you're not Mrs. Gilbert!" Harry said slowly. "I should have known this two years ago." he muttered as an afterthought. "That way I could have escaped the Dursleys more often."

"Never mind! Let's get into the car!" Allyson said, before pushing him towards the blue automobile. Frowning she gave one last glance through the deserted street, but there was not even a trace left of the bus, nor the big bulky animal…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: And here it is. Chapter one! I've been feeling the dreadful side-effects writers-block brings someone. No matter how hard I tried, the right words just wouldn't come. Not pleasant, and I hope I won't experience it again!**

 **Anyway, we're in for a bumpy ride as year three will start to become a little more dark. I truly enjoyed this chapter though. Especially with Mikeal Gilbert, but I also liked the shopping part. The 'bra-shopping' was based on real life experience. My mum took me through that embrassing moment as well. I liked to include it. After all, Allyson has a life outside of school. She should have. And another clue, although very very small on Mr. Gilbert. He really is some piece of work, isn't he?!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter and Please Review! They are love. They are fuel! They are truly magnificent, when I'm working! Have I already mentioned I love them? Well I do!^^**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	2. Chapter 2, Shopping

Chapter Two

Shopping

The night air tasted downright delicious. Catherine Gilbert had the car window rolled down, allowing cold air to whip against her face. She needed it! Catherine prided herself in being level-headed. A quality her daughter seemed to have inherited, but seeing a bus appear out of nowhere… That was too much for any level-headed person. Well, any normal person. She would never admit it out loud, but her daughter— her daughter was not _normal_. In fact, she was so abnormal, it didn't even seem to leave a lasting impression. No, the girl was perfectly accepting the fact strange things were happening all around her.

Daring a look on her mother, Allyson shifted in her seat. The woman seemed to be ignoring everything other than the road.

"So," she started, silently thanking the car radio being on, "What did you do?"

"Why would I have done anything?" Harry huffed defensively.

"Because I know you, now spill the beans."

Stealing a glance of Allyson's mother who didn't seem to be listening — or simply didn't care at that point — he shrugged. "I might have violated the _Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry_ …"

"So— you hexed someone?" Allyson concluded. Wondering what else he could have done that would have been seen as a violation of that decree.

"Not necessarily _on purpose_. She just made me so angry!" Harry explained. "I — Aunt Marge came visiting. She's Uncle Vernon's sister and a real pain in the butt!"

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, indeed. So she came to stay. Always says the most horrible things, she hates me you see, but she doesn't know about magic." Harry explained. "And she started to go on about my parents— my parents—" flushing scarlet the boy started to get angry again. "How dare she say anything about my diseased parents?"

"Sorry love?" Allyson's mother asked, shaking up from whatever world she'd been gone too, and looked into the rear-mirror.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Gilbert. I didn't mean to shout." Harry slowly muttered, rubbing his fingers against his temples.

Nodding, the woman looked back at the road, but Allyson saw the sharpness into her eyes. She might not have been listening before, but she was now.

"Well, anyway," Harry whispered, apparently noticing the sharpness in Catherine's eyes as well. "I hexed Aunt Marge."

"Shit," Allyson whispered back. "What now? I mean hexing Muggles is not exactly allowed.

"I thought hexing people in general was against the rules." Mrs. Gilbert asked. "Well, at least under the age of seventeen."

"Mum!"

"Don't 'mum' me, you should have told me your friend was in some kind of trouble."

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, Allyson huffed. "I didn't really know what had transpired you know!"

"Sure," Catherine sighed. "Do we need to make a few calls? You know, that you are with us and you won't be going back to your relatives this summer."

Harry blinked. Harry scratched his head. Harry gaped. Shaking his head, he turned towards Allyson. Wordlessly asking her, why her mother was this easy on him.

"She's used to worse. My father is very good at getting himself into the stickiest situations." Allyson explained. "A threat I seem to have inherited." she whispered as an afterthought.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Your father looks like a descent man."

"Descent?" Allyson echoed, giving her best friend an amused look. "I don't think you've ever met his sarcastic streak. Or his 'if you hurt my little girl, I'll gut you' streak!" she dryly remarked.

* * *

Allyson's _descent_ father had acted rather differently than Allyson expected. Instead of giving the young boy a lecture, as she thought he would — as he'd done when she'd _hexed_ a boy — he'd laughed. Almost choking on his coffee.

"You hexed your unpleasant dog breeding aunt?" He gasped, before laughing again. Walking up to him with a cook book, Catherine hit him with it lightly on the shoulder.

"You shouldn't laugh about it! It's against their laws! He will be in trouble."

"Hardly love." Mikeal said, stifling his laughter. "I— I'll make some calls!"he drawled, before standing up and leaving the kitchen. As the kitchen door closed with a thud, the three heard Mikeal laugh, his laughter echoing through the hallway.

Massaging her temples, Catherine sighed. She slowly sat down at the kitchen table. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Not really sure, mum." Allyson said, before looking at Harry.

"You have a great garden. Can I fly?" Harry asked, a light entering his eyes.

"Fly?" Catherine asked, frowning. She shook her head. "You know what, I'm not even going to pretend to understand. Do what you like. But wait with the flying, I don't want you to get hurt. I'll ask Mikeal later."

"I'm sure my father won't mind. Seeing the way he drives, he won't seriously won't mind."

"Allyson, have you had breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry!"

"Not acceptable."

"Fine! Harry, what would you like for breakfast? Don't expect anything to fancy. You know how I am at potions; that's how I am at making breakfast as well!" Allyson said, glowering at the door, her mother just went through.

"You're fine at potions, but I could do with cereal." Harry dryly remarked. "And can we please go flying!"

"I could manage toast you know, but we do have cereal." Allyson slowly said, while standing up from her seat. "You'll fly, I'll just watch, if that's all the same to you."

"You know, it would be good for you, if you got over your fear for brooms!" Harry dryly remarked.

"It isn't so much fear for brooms as it is for heights."

After breakfast the two friends hurried out in the warm summer air. The rain had passed and had made away for the sun. Walking over the lawn, Harry hugged his Nimbus 2000 to his chest. All the way looking like a five-year-old with his action figure.

Sitting down, crossing her legs she watched Harry mount his broom and rocketing through the sky. He had promised Allyson's mother to not fly to high — although Allyson suspected Catherine had no idea what was meant with that.

After whining, huffing and giving her a puppy-dog look that not even Neville could pull off — and that boy had a puppy-dog look capable of melting almost all kinds of icicles —, Allyson submitted to her faith, letting Harry teach her how to fly.

"So," Harry said placing the broom delicately in the grass, looking at it as if it was a new born baby. "It's actually quite similar to the school brooms. Well, except for the fact that this is a good broom and the school brooms are utter shite."

"I'm feeling so much better now!" Allyson snapped sarcastically.

Smirking, Harry nudged her. "All right, I get it. You don't like this. Just stick your right hand out and say ' _up_ '."

Glowering at her friend and then at the broom, Allyson sighed. "Fine, fine." Pushing her her hands through her hair, she pulled it up into a high ponytail. Rolling her sleeves up, she held her hand out over the broom, much like she had done at flying lessons in first year, and said: "Up."

She'd barely finished the word, the sound still hanging into the air, when the broom shot up from the ground and gently stopped in her hand now. She stared at it in utter astonishment. "Well, that never happened before!"

Being the excited kind of boy, Harry nodded gleefully. "Of course not. The school brooms are pathetic. But this one is really good. You won't have to worry about this throwing you off at thirty foot."

Stepping up to Allyson, the broom still resting neatly in her hand, he pointed at the handle, which appeared to have a special hand-grip. "It's easiest to hold yourself there." Placing a hand on her shoulder he kept instructing her. Frequently bad instruction. Before she was neatly hovering ten inch above the ground.

Rolling his eyes, Harry grasped for her wrist, which earned him a glare. "Nothing funny!" she huffed. "I _do_ have my wand on me, and I _will_ use it if necessary!"

"I'm not Malfoy!" Harry said, but looked more amused than anything.

"No, but I wouldn't put it past you to pull off a similar stunt, in favour of ' _showing'_ me flying isn't the most horrible thing in the world." Allyson remarked, while empowering her words with a death glare.

They continued to bicker and huff, but in less than an hour, Allyson made lazy circles above the trees, enjoying the wind softly tickling her face. It seemed a broom that did do exactly as one wanted, wasn't to bad. Hearing your best friend yelling that _Aunt_ _Marge_ would go faster, was a bit of a downer, but after throwing her shoe at him, he kept his mouth shut.

When dark rain clouds obscured the sun and rain started to fall, they swiftly went back inside the house. Just as promised her father had dealt with the whole ' _hexing Aunt Marge_ ' situation. There were no charges and Allyson greatly suspected her father having sent Samuel to deal with everything. ' _The man must truly hate her father!_ '

In the evening dinner was served, or better said, _take away_ was served. Her father had ordered pizza, which both children greatly appreciated. Her father was seated at the head of the table, while her mother sat at his right hand. Mikeal Gilbert took a sip of his wine while explaining about some vile, no one understood. Allyson realised with a shock her parents liked Harry. They never liked any of her friends. Well, not the 'boy-ones'.

As the days progressed, the end of August neared. Harry had asked if Allyson's father could sign his form to visit Hogsmade (the little village third years were allowed to visit), but as none of her parents were his legal guardians he couldn't. Hermione had returned from France and Ron, who had under the pressure of his twin brothers sent her a long letter on how Egypt had been had returned three days ago. Hermione had visited her aunt from her letter, Allyson understood she had tanned quite nicely. Allyson hoped to see them when she would visit Diagon Alley again.

The sky was overcast. Dark clouds were gathering. Harry and Allyson were seated in the living room. Harry was working on his History of Magic homework, while Allyson read through her Duelling book. The spells they talked about were inventive, but not all that new.

"Why can't we just go together and meet up with Ron and Hermione there?" Harry asked, while putting his quill down. "You are fine with a wand. I'm not that bad either. And why would a mass murderer, who just escaped the prison none to less, come up at us in Diagon Alley?"

"Well, they say _he_ is insane." Allyson answered. "I admit I don't see why he would come after us, but really my father is not going to let us go alone."

They would be going to Diagon Alley. Mr. Greengrass, Daphne's father, had agreed on taking Allyson, Harry and his own spouse to Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't particular fond of Daphne, mostly since Ron was biased. And that behaviour was exactly the reason why her father—

"It's because your father doesn't like Ron, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Allyson frowned. Her father did not like Ronald. But he never made his dislike of the boy, or the whole Weasley clan, that obvious. Biting her lip in obvious discomfort, she shrugged.

"Ever since last year. My father he… Well he doesn't think to highly of Ronald after his father trying to break Mr. Malfoy's jaw" she softly explained.

"Yeah, I realised." Harry answered.

"I'm sorry Harry." Alyson slowly said. "I would have liked go shopping just with you. Even if you're Quidditch obsessed. But my father doesn't want us to go without an adult."

* * *

Mikeal Gilbert wasn't the only one who wished to keep a close eye on his child. As Allyson and Harry stepped out off the fire place, Allyson noted the way adults hovered above their children. How a grim mood had befallen over the normally excited street. Daphne bumped into her, while hauling her sister with her. She was scowling. A moment later Mr. Greengrass appeared.

Mr. Greengrass was an imposing man with dark blond hair, and broad shoulders. He had agreed to take his daughters and Allyson for their shopping to Diagon Alley. Mr. Greengrass was, Allyson supposed, the perfect Pure-blood. He was tall, imposing and had the perfect Pure-blood mannerisms. She was not to call him by his first name, Daphne had insisted (because Allyson had really wanted to do that…) and she should beware his sarcastic streak. He had a really mean one. But so far, he had been perfectly civil to her. Allyson doubted the man stimulated their friendship, no she suspected only Mrs. Greengrass did, but he never made his dislike of her known.

Mr. Greengrass had no problem with Harry coming along as well. He only wanted him to behave. It had been rather amusing when her father had told him to behave. Especially Harry's face had been priceless. He had reddened while Allyson's father had given him his most fatherly look ('I expect you to behave properly, young man').

Allyson smirked. Her handbag swung against her hip, with every step she took. Harry raised an eyebrow. The girl smiled, before shrugging.

As they walked past the bookstore, Allyson sent it a longing glance. Mr. Greengrass smiled down, and patted her on her head. "Not to worry, we will be going there at the end. My daughter told me how much you appreciate books."

Allyson smiled, before turning towards Daphne. "What, I thought it was better to prepare them!" the blond said grinning.

"Sure, thanks." Allyson said smiling.

"It will be beneficial if we start with robes. Fitting robes always takes some time." Mr. Greengrass said, watching his daughters pull and push each other while looking at the mannequin in the shop window.

Stepping up towards _Madame Malkings_ , dress robes for occasion. They entered the shop, only to realise it was a madhouse inside. Except for having to wait almost an hour before they were up for clothes fitting, _Madame Malkings_ was a staff member short. Which meant they were standing on the stool longer than normal. Standing on the wooden stool, while being told not to fidget, Allyson sighed. The girl was glad when she was finally allowed to step down and gave her place up to Daphne's younger sister. When they were finished quite a line had formed. Many sighed as the last of the Greengrass family stepped down of the stool and left the shop.

Their second stop was the apothecary to replenish their 'store of potions ingredients'. The shop was dark and the smell horrible. But as always the shop was fascinating enough. The children dodged barrels of slimy stuff on the floor. Jars of herbs, dried roots and bright powders lined the walls. From the ceiling hung bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled clawing from the ceiling.

A container of insects was displayed on the counter. Spiders, centipedes and beetles scurried around. Allyson flirted with the idea to bring one of those spiders with her to give Ron a scare, but decided against it. It was rather a low move.

With their robes purchased and their potion ingredients stocked, Austoria and Daphne were eager to go off on their own. However one look of Mr. Greengrass had made it abundantly clear, there would be no wandering around without him.

"It might have slipped your attention, but there's an escaped maniac on the loose. It would be foolish to allow you to roam the streets, unprotected."

"But dad—" Daphne started.

"Is it, for once in your life, possible to just obey me without a ' _but_ '?" Mr. Greengrass snapped, and Daphne shut her mouth with an angry frown on her face.

Allyson raised her eyebrows. She wasn't surprised the man wouldn't let them wander around without a guardian. She was more surprised Mrs. Weasley allowed it. As they passed the Quitdditch shop, Allyson recognised Ron. His trademark red hair and his height stood out against the crowd. The boy was plastered against the shop window, surrounded by a group of children, while staring at some new broom.

"It must be the Firebold," Daphne exclaimed. Austoria nodded while hugging her paper bag against her chest.

"It's the fastest model on the market now." the younger girl explained. "The international teams use them. I believe Ireland preordered them in June already."

Harry smirked. "Can't we go look there as well?"

The two blond girls smiled, before looking at their father. Mr. Greengrass shrugged. "I suppose a short stop at the Quidditch shop is adequate."

Allyson pulled her long hair up into a ponytail, before bracing her self. It was busy outside, but it was positively stocked inside. Indeed, the new broom was there. She sighed. She was standing there, in the crowed of these _fans_. Those fans trying, like everyone else, to get a glimpse of the newest broomstick.

According to the price add the price was 'on request'. Which meant it was expensive, to say the least.

"It is a prototype." Daphne explained. "I think your friend is salivating over it."

Harry was indeed staring at the broom as if he'd found a new love. Allyson smiled. "He's quidditch obsessed. We can't change that."

"Harry!"

Harry swirled around. There stood Ronald Weasley. The boy was dressed into an oversized shirt and brown pants, leaning against the door post. A goofy smile on his face.

"Hello mate!" Ron said. He nodded to Allyson. "We just came back from Egypt. Heard from dad what happened. Did you really hex your Aunt?"

"How did you even know that?" Harry huffed, while Daphne raised an eyebrow. Allyson shrugged before mouthing 'I'll explain later.'.

"Dad," Ron simplified with a shrug. His eyes travelled from Harry to Allyson to the Greengrass sisters, before looking back at his best friend. "Dad also told me, you weren't expelled. Quite— lucky."

Allyson shrugged. "Suppose so,"

"Yeah, pretty surprising. I mean I was quite sure I would be arrested, but they let me off the hook."

"Famous Harry Potter and all," Ron said grinning. "I don't want to know what they'd do to me if it had been me. They would have to dig me up first, literally, because mum would have killed me."

Harry laughed, his cheeks flushing.

"Hermione is here too." Ron explained. "Well, she's in Diagon Alley, but she didn't want to be around ' _a bunch of obsessed children_ ', as she so eloquently put it."

"One can relate." Allyson dryly remarked.

"I have one word for you, Ally. ' _Books_ '." Harry dryly remarked. "Anyway Allyson might consider buying a broom!"

"Prey tell, why would I do that?" the girl dryly remarked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. The Greengrass sisters left their broom ogling for what it was, and turned their full attention towards the three Gryffindor friends.

"You almost liked flying. Especially with no one around." Harry said, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"You flew?" Ron asked dropping his shopping bag. "Seriously?"

"Don't look so surprised." Allyson remarked. "It isn't the biggest miracle of the year."

Daphne stared at Allyson as if she'd never seen the girl before. "Did he bribe you?"

"No!" Allyson huffed. "Come on guys! It's not such a big deal! I just made some circles around the threes. Like I said, no big deal."

"I thought you hated heights." Austoria piped up.

"I give up. No way the three of you are going to drop this!"

"I wonder how much it is." Harry muttered. His attention had been pulled back to the Firebold. The boy was practically drooling over it. And Ron— Ron was no better.

"Harry, it probably costs far too much. I mean 'price on request' is practically a euphemism for 'all the money I have in my fault'." Allyson muttered.

"Well, Harry is rich." Ron piped up. Mr. Greengrass, leaning against a bookcase, frowned. Daphne shook her head, before biting her lower lip.

"That's not really an adequate reason, Ron." Allyson explained.

"He still has the Nimbus 2000. That was the best and the fastest broom on the market two years ago. Isn't it still one of the best brooms at Hogwarts?" Daphne drawled. Looking rather sick by the easy way the subject _money_ was discussed.

"You're just jealous." Ron accused. "Slytherin would beat the dust if Harry purchased the Firebolt." Ron smirked "Would beat the dust even more." he finished after a moment.

"Just think about it Harry! Just think about it some more, and if you still want it in a week or so, you can still get it." Allyson exclaimed glowering at Ron for his insensitive behaviour.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

A loud crash made all four children turn around. One of the fans had toppled a few quaffles off the shelf. Allyson saw the muscle in Mr. Greengrass' cheek throb. With a sharp wand movement, the Quidditch supplies returned to their respectable place.

"Children, let's continue on. We still have books to purchase." Mr. Greengrass snapped. The child, no older than twelve, was jumping up and down in front of some special quaffle. Mr. Greengrass gave the boy an annoyed look, before beckoning towards the exit. Allyson sighed gratefully.

They swiftly bid Ron farewell and promised to meet him on the Hogwarts train on September the first. Allyson pushed through the throng. The crowd hissing and muttering, while she pushed herself to the front and back onto the cobbled street.

"Where now to?" Austoria asked, while giving a longing look towards the Firebold. It seemed she was a Quidditch fan as well.

"Flourish and Blotts," Mr. Greengrass said evenly. The muscles in his cheeks strained. They followed the street until the golden words; ' _Flourish and Blotts'_ appeared. "It doesn't seem so busy."

There was indeed no crowd. Instead a rather large poster was pasted on the door. It featured a man from the front page of the _Daily Prophet,_ Sirius Black. His hair was long and matted, his face white and the texture resembled candle wax, but his eyes were alive. They gazed out of the picture with a grazed intensity. Allyson shivered involuntary.

 _ **WANTED**_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _ **Escaped from Azkaban Prison**_

 _ **Extremely Dangerous!**_

Shaking her head she fell in step with Harry who puled his booklist out. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spell books the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass which held about hundred copies of ' _The Monster Book of Monsters'._ The books appeared to be as ill-tempered as their name suggested and torn pages were flying everywhere. Books were grappling each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

"Well, don't they look lovely." Daphne dryly remarked.

Harry frowned. His hand closed around his booklist. "I already have this one."

"Why?" Austoria asked, a frown marrying her features. "Why would someone want to have those?"

"Austoria!" Mr. Greengrass snapped. "Manners, young lady!"

"I need one too." Allyson muttered, while looking at her own booklist. "I suppose for 'Care for magical creatures." the girl frowned. "Well, it looks like it will be an interesting year."

"That's an understatement. Glad I didn't choose that subject." the blond muttered.

As they stepped into the shop, a swift breathing, eyes bulging, manager hurried towards them. He let his gaze linger at the four children. Allyson practically saw the gears in his brain work, before he hissed: "Hogwarts?"

"Yes, we need—"

"Get out of the way," the man huffed impatiently, brushing them aside. He pulled on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large knobby walking stick, and headed of towards the iron cage.

"Wait, we don't all need that book!" Daphne exclaimed. The manager gave her a dirty look. His face paling while muttering to himself. An assistant hovered behind him, a scared look on his face.

"I mean; I don't need it." Daphne clarified. A look of enormous relief spread over his face.

"Me not either," Harry agreed, before turning towards the small blond girl. "And she isn't taking the subject yet."

The grave expression almost completely disappeared of the man's face.

"I'm afraid, I do." Allyson muttered.

The grave expression was back. Poking the walking stick through the bars he knocked a few books apart, before practically diving another. More torn pages flew through the cage, but a moment later the manager appeared again. The book pressed shut between his gloved hands. It was still attempting to bite him, but wasn't successful. Disappearing out of sight, the four children exchanged looks.

"Do you think I can still drop that subject." Allyson piped up, watching as two Monster books seized another and were pulling it apart, renting a loud ripping noise. The assistant paled even more, if possible. He hurried towards the cage, picked up another stick and poked it through the bars knocking the books apart.

"We're never stocking those again!" he cried, as he barely avoided being bitten by one. "I've been bitten countless times. Really, we thought we'd seen it all when we purchased ' _the invisibility book of invisibility'_."

"The what?" Austoria whispered.

"Don't ask please." Allyson whispered back. She eyed the man before adding: "The man looks to be on the verge of a mental break down."

"Pure chaos! I tell you pure chaos." the assistant muttered, looking at Mr. Greengrass as if he was an ally. "I swear, we lost at least _ten_ before selling _one_!"

Looking sympathetic, Mr. Greengrass nodded. A second later the manager appeared again. Holding a rattling bag. Handing it to Allyson, the girl frowned. With Daphne looking over her shoulder, she peeked into the bag. The book was bound with a piece of wood and shuddered angrily.

"Uh," Allyson began, before looking at Mr. Greengrass. "Can I stun this? I would feel a lot safer if this book animal, whatever it is, is stunned."

The manager opened his mouth and closed it again. Obviously it had not occurred to him, he could stun the books. Stalking to the cage, his hand disappearing in his robes, he smirked manically.

"Mr. Flourish, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." the assistant cried, but one look at his manager and he stepped back. Turning towards the children, he ushered them away from what undoubtedly would result in a bloodbath.

As they stepped through the bookcases, the man ran a hand through his hair. "What can I help you with today."

One by one they started to list up their books. The assistant, when separated from his psychotic books and maniacal manager, pleasantly talked to them. After twenty minutes each of them had a bag full of books. Mr. Greengrass sat down onto a leather sofa in one of the corners, while the children could look around for a bit. It seemed he was much more at ease in a serene bookshop than into a chaotic Quidditch shop.

When they got all of their books — and sighed and huffed when Allyson started to stack other _interesting_ books — they left the shop. Mr. Greengrass insisted in carrying a few of his daughter's bags and politely asked — ordered really — Harry to carry Allyson's. A part Allyson wasn't to pleased about, as her bags were quite heavy. After Ice-cream and one last look at the Firebold displayed in the shopwindow, they returned to the central Floo Hub. As they passed the Leaky Caldron, Allyson recognised Hermione and Ron. They were sitting at a table near the bar enjoying a dark-looking beverage.

Allyson and Harry waved at Ron and Hermione. The two teens barely noticed them. Ron looked rather annoyed, with his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione on the other hand looked pleased. The girl was clutching an orange cat to her chest, while stroking its fur.

"I have a feeling that this is gonna be a long year!" Harry softly exclaimed.

Allyson blinked a few times and ran a hand through her hair. "Lovely!"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: And here is chapter 2. It was very enjoying to write. I've always been wondering why Harry nor Ron ever attempted to get Hermione to fly. And although it's not Hermione doing the actual flying, I still liked it. Allyson is so adverse against heights and flying, I could fully imagine her reaction to anything flying related.**

 **The shopping part was also pleasant. I picture Mr. Greengrass as a blood-purist, yes. But I also think he would love his daughters unconditionally. And Hermione purchased a cat, time for the kneazle to interfere with the rat.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked the chapter. Please comment and let me know what you all think. Next update will be on Tuesday. Stay tuned!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	3. Chapter 3, Infinity

Chapter Three

Infinity

' _Life's under no obligation to give us what we expect.'  
_ _Margaret Mitchell_

Allyson trotted along the crowded sidewalk. Harry walked on the sidestep next to her, holding an umbrella above the both of them. They'd been to the village, near Allyson's house, that morning doing some grocery. As the two teens were to bring the groceries to the car while Mikeal Gilbert collected some paperwork from an adversary. Whatever he needed an adversary for, was unknown.

"I truly hate the rain." Harry huffed, before glaring at the clouded sky. It had been raining all day making the street overflow with water.

Allyson smirked. "Well, if that's the case; you live in the wrong country." the girl answered, before shifting the weight of their groceries more evenly. They were rather heavy and Allyson felt her arms starting to burn. Refusing to let them slip, the teen clutched the dark brown parcels tighter to her chest. The rain intensity increased, finding its way through a gap in their umbrella, splattering against Allyson's shoulder.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to carry these?" Harry asked, wiping his glasses with the sleeve of his cardigan.

"I—" Allyson started, but was interrupted when she felt her feet slip on a wet smooth surface of the pebbles. With a small wail, Allyson felt herself flailing forward. The parcels slipping from her careful constructed tower of packages and a small paper bag ripped open, sending a dozen apples rolling over the ground. The girl automatically jutted an arm out to catch herself, when she felt someone grab at her shoulders. The hands fisted at the thin material of her raincoat, before hoisting her upright again.

Allyson sighed, staring down at her groceries, which were now decorating the filthy ground. Her ankle tingled with the odd angle in had bent to when she slipped. The hands on her shoulders tightened their grip.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and Allyson realised that she wasn't being held up by her best friend. Flushing, the young teen looked over her shoulder into a man's face with bright blue eyes. The man was tall and broad, had wavy blond hair, turning grey at his temples, and was dressed into a long dark overcoat. A white line consisting out fibrous tissue stood out against the slightly golden skin of his throat. Allyson could make more scars out on the back of his hands. What in the world did this man do for a living?

His eyes peered down at Allyson such a strong intensity, it made her shiver.

"I-I'm sorry," Allyson stammered, turning even redder then before. She wanted to open her mouth again to mumble some sort of thanks, but the way the man was looking at her obscured that thought realising into words.

Harry eyed the tall man with a wondrous look. Allyson tried to step back from him, but his hands were still holding onto her shoulders. His eyebrows slightly furrowed, his face pale. There was something about this man that seemed familiar.

"Sir?" Allyson asked, glancing nervously at Harry. The messy-haired teen looked unsure how he should react. Where were her parents when you needed them?

The man swallowed thickly, before his eyes grew cold and he took a step back. "You should pay more attention to the road, young lady."

"Quite right, sir." Allyson mumbled, before straightening her jacket and gazing down at the packages shattered around the pavement and the street. The people around gave them curious stares, but because most of them were villagers (who knew Allyson as some kind of freak), no one interfered.

"Thank you for catching me." Allyson said, letting her weight rest on her injured foot. "It could have turned really nasty if you hadn't."

The man nodded, before peering down at the groceries.

"What in the seven?" a low man voice exclaimed. Mikeal Gilbert had arrived, holding a briefcase in his right hand and a broken umbrella in the other. "What do _you_ want?" he snarled. Allyson and Harry both jumped from the pure rage colouring his tone.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young Lord himself. You always ensure an interesting entry, don't you, boy?" the blond man answered coldly, eying Mikeal's tailored suit with disdain. "You never understood the need of pleasantries, did you?"

"It surprises me you can bare to walk yourself, without the help of four assistants." Mikeal snapped back.

Allyson crouched down and started to gather the wet groceries in her arms. She could hear the adults exchange insults above her in low tones, but decided to ignore them. Harry sighed, before crouching down next to her. Pushing the umbrella in her hands, he started to take over the packages.

"Harry!"

"Don't Harry me!" Harry huffed, swatting at her hands as she tried to take over the packages again. "I'll carry the packages; you carry the umbrella."

The young teen glanced uneasily at the two adults. "Who is that?" he whispered softly.

"I don't know. I've stopped trying go figure out my father's associates long ago." Allyson softly answered. Allyson pushed the bangs of hair out of her face, before folding the canopy. Except from the rain droplets growing denser, they were already drenched anyway.

"She thinks I'm one of your associates." the blond drawled amusedly.

"For all I care; she thinks you're the devil himself." Mikeal barked. "But you will stay away from her. You've ruined more than enough, to last a lifetime."

"Father?" Allyson asked. "He did nothing wrong. I mean I fell. He only caught me."

Bright blue eyes glanced at both children one last time, before levelling them with Mikeal Gilbert's honey brown gaze. "So formal… You raised your daughter so formal. I remember you being so against that formality. What did you call it again: ' _Killing the freedom of speech_ '?"

"Harry Allyson, go to the car." Mikeal snapped. "I'll be right there."

"What the hell is going on?" Allyson mumbled, before following the messy-haired teen who seemed to be eager to get away of the arguing adults. As they fought and pushed their way through the crowd. Stepping under a three, away from the crowd and dry from the rain, they waited.

They stood together in silence, trying to remember where the car was parked. It was busy and to avoid getting lost, or worse captured into the flood of people, they waited for a bit for the crowd to thin out. Waiting for Mikeal Gilbert to come their way. Harry shot her nervous glances. Apparently, he was not sure how to deal with the situation that had arisen.

Allyson sighed, leant back against the bark of the three and glumly watched the people wander past them. ' _What the hell was going on?'_

* * *

When her father had found them, he had driven them back home, without a word. Allyson and Harry spent the rest of the weekend before the new term would start doing homework (in Harry's case) and reading (in Allyson's case). At Sunday Ron and Hermione came by. At first Allyson had been happy to see her other two friends, but that happiness was short lived. As they both stepped through the fireplace — Harry turned green — it became painfully clear there had been some kind of argument. Something about Hermione's new cat trying to eat Scabbers.

" _It's a cat Ronald!" Hermione hissed indignantly._

" _Oh is that what it is? Well, keep that fur-ball out of my sight."_

While the two Gryffindors argued like an old married couple — Allyson and Harry both keeping out of it — their visit was followed by an angry Daphne, who'd practically demanding to stay over.

"Are you sure, your parent's won't mind?" Allyson asked as the blond sat down on the cough, fuming.

"I like to work my parents on their nerves." she hissed back.

That's exactly what worries me." Allyson muttered.

Whatever happened in the short range of 24 hours, Allyson didn't know. Still, it made Daphne furious and she flat out refused to speak about it. Just as well as refusing to go home. At a certain moment Daphne's House-Elf Oogly briefly visited and dropped her stuff off, before disapparating with a loud crack.

Around six o'clock pm Allyson's Father called and told her he and his wife would be later, seeing the busy hour on the roads. So she had to make sure they'd get something to eat. There were two options: something she made (not a good idea) or take away. They were sitting at the kitchen table, discussing what they should eat. Or, rather, what they should order (take away).

"Right, if I order _take away_ , it will take half an hour till an hour."

"But I'm hungry now!" Ron Weasley muttered, allowing his head to fall on his lower arms.

"Well, make yourself some toast." Allyson sighed. Just find some bread in the counter above the sink." Allyson answered, before bringing her attention back towards the others. "I can order Pizza. Easy, fast and nice."

"I can't find the toast." Ron angrily huffed, after pulling the bread sack out of the counter.

"I'm not sure if Weasley's the brightest star in the sky —" Daphne muttered, earning a glare form Harry. Pushing her chair back, the girl looked over her shoulder and hissed something at the red-head. Allyson sighed softly; this was going to be a long evening. Hermione looked at her watch.

"You put the bread in the toaster thing, and then it becomes toast!" the blond girl hissed.

"Which toaster thing?" Ron asked back, looking at the blond with a look of surprise.

Pulling her chair back roughly Daphne strode towards the red-head, and took a hold of the toaster, before putting it down in front of him.

Harry gaped at Allyson before pointing at the blond and at the way she shook the toaster. "What the hell?" he asked softly.

"She came over a few times last summer holiday. I showed her how the toaster worked once before." Allyson answered softly, before giving a slight shrug.

Hermione intertwined her fingers, before smiling. She was obviously amused by the two bickering Pure-bloods. They were trying to find out how to make the _'toaster thing'_ work. It seemed they had yet to discover how to let electricity flow through the device. Allyson crossed her arms in front of her. She suspected they would ask her any minute now.

"Ally?"

Game set and match. Standing up, Allyson walked up to the bickering pair. She grabbed the electrical connector and showed it them.

"You just have to plug it in!" Allyson explained, before doing as said. "And then you put the bread here. After 2 till 3 minutes the bread pops up."

The two Pure-bloods gave each other a long look before muttering in unison: "Okay!"

Allyson stepped back towards the table and slumped down into the wooden chair. Hermione pulled her legs up onto the chair and leaned her chin on her knees, before smiling. An amused glint entered her eyes.

"Perhaps we should just eat toast."

"Fine with me." Harry drawled leaning back in his chair. "I'd love to see them ' _cook_ '."

That last statement earned the Boy-Who-Lived twin death glares. Allyson laughed. At the end they simply ordered pizza, which all parties had agreed on.

They were munching on their dish, when Ron — mouth full of pizza — put his hand up. Daphne gave him a disgusted look as he opened his mouth and closed it a few time, before finally formulating the words.

"H-Harry, did you know Virius Vlack?"

Leaning onto his elbows, Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"I don't know. Dad mentioned he was worried for you. Said he, and I quote, hoped you wouldn't go after Black." Ron said taking another slice of pizza.

"Why would I?"

"I have no idea." the red-head answered.

The four children stared at Ron as he shrugged and brought his attention back towards his Pizza. "Adults are weird!"

Allyson frowned. Even with Harry's uncanny ability to get himself into trouble, Allyson didn't understand why anyone would fear Harry going after Sirius Black. Sure he was one of Voldemort's followers, but there were more people who met that description. For example, Lucius Malfoy, and Harry had never gone after him. Not really—

* * *

As Hermione was picked up by her parents and Ron disappeared in a whirlwind of ash through the fireplace, the remaining friends moved to pack their trunks. Daphne moved along to Allyson's bedroom. The girl sat back on her bed and watched imperiously as Allyson stuffed her trunk. The sun was descending, playing shadows through the windows.

"Do they always bicker this much?" Daphne asked, as Hermione's father pulled out of the lone driveway and turned the car on the road.

Harry shrugged, before sinking into a chair, before pulling his trunk close. Allyson's parents had just arrived home. They'd been in a bad mood. Allyson wasn't sure what could be wrong, only that there was something.

"My parents agree to disagree." Allyson said, shrugging.

Daphne shook her head. "I don't mean them. I mean Weasley and Granger."

Harry shrugged again. Allyson smiled. "Well, they are similar. They agree to disagree."

Something shattered at the ground floor. Allyson groaned, before sitting back on her trunk. Combing her fingers through her hair, she listened for anymore sound. None could be heard though. Apparently they kept it down for the sake of their guests.

"Are they okay?" Harry asked, before standing up. "Do we need to—"

"No," Allyson answered. "Better not. My mother has the tendency to throw the china on the floor when she's agitated. Harry and Daphne gave her an incredulous look. "Oh, don't worry. She never threw china at him. She only threw it at the ground."

"Your parents have strange tendencies." Harry slowly muttered.

Allyson shrugged. She leaned against the cool window planes and gazed over the garden. Daphne rolled onto her stomach, before browsing through one of Catherine Gilbert's magazines. The blond flipped through the pages, until stopping at one. Her eyebrows scrunched together, as she gazed at it with amazement.

"Did you know they wear trousers which are connected to one's shirt in the Muggle world?" Daphne exclaimed, while she waved the magazine above her head. Harry, poking at his Monster book — which he had bound with his belt —, looked up with wide eyes.

"What?" Harry asked. "They wear what?"

"I think she means dungarees." Allyson answered, before jerking up to a standing position and walked to her friend. The blond girl was reading a Vogue. Or more accurately; she was flipping through one and gazing at the pictures. As Allyson sat down next to her, the girl held up a picture of woman wearing a dungaree and cowboy-boots.

"They are kind of ugly, but also kinda cute as well." Daphne explained. "I might want a pair of those."

"You mean the shoes right?" Allyson asked, frowning at the dungaree. "Please tell me you mean the shoes."

"N— Well, actually those are cute indeed. I think I'll go with both."

* * *

Allyson lay into her bed, curled into a tight ball in the middle of the bed. Her knees pressed against her chest, her head supported by a big fluffy pillow. It was raining. The water drops beating down onto the roof in a rhythmic beat. The rain beating down, creating a lullaby able to ease practically everyone to sleep, but Allyson could not find the sleep. The young girl glanced through her room. The purple carpet, laying in front of her bed. The purple curtains not providing enough darkness while the moon was out. Her desk filled with papers and books. Allyson sighed.

Allyson Gilbert rolled over on her stomach, and pulled her pillow under her chin. The alarm clock next to her bed lighted up in green numbers. It was half past two AM. In the distance she heard voices. Allyson squinted her ears, before she softly got out of her bed. Allyson frowned. The house was completely silent. The young teen quietly eased out into the hallway.

Allyson listened again.

"Mikeal!" her mother's hushed voice exclaimed. "Mikeal!"

"Don't Mikeal me, Catherine!" Mikeal Gilbert hissed back. "We should have never done this!"

Allyson Gilbert massaged her temples, before closing her bedroom door with a barely audible 'click'. What were they discussing at this time of night?

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone there!" Catherine hissed back. "You can't expect them to stay in the dark.

Allyson frowned again. A small knot formed itself in her stomach. A shadow danced on the ground, making Allyson stiffen. Looking around, and feeling incredibly stupid for doing so, she scanned the hallway. There was nothing out of place, nor something added. Why would it? Why was she afraid in her own home? Nothing, that was what.

Swallowing, Allyson inched towards the staircase. Her hair sticking out in odd angles. Her feet were cold. As she leaned against the railing, looking down the stairwell, her fingers automatically closed around the fine wood.

"How could I've been so foolish?" Mikeal Gilbert's voice sounded again. There was a small beam of light escaping from the crack under the door leading to the parlour.

"Foolish about what, exactly?" Catherine's voice hissed, taking on a tone of defence. "You mean with me? You mean having a child?!"

"You know what I mean I—" Mikeal started, but Allyson had heard enough. She shook, before turning around and running back to her bedroom. She didn't want to hear this. Did not want to!

She climbed in her bed once more. Sleep even further away then before. Allyson squeezed her eyes shot and started to count the regular beats of her heart, hoping against hope sleep would claim her.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: And there is chapter three. There are a view issues I wanted to discuss, but let's start with something light. I enjoyed writing this. This is the last chapter home. In chapter four school will start again.**

 **I really like Daphne. I enjoy the relationship Allyson has with her very much. I also enjoy writing about her relationship with Harry and about her parents. Mikeal Gilbert is by far one of my favourite characters. I also am quite curious how everyone interprets the new developments.**

 **First issue: My apologies if there are still any mistakes present. I was a bit over-excited and wanted it out today (My beta will take a look at it tomorrow).**

 **Second, which really isn't an issue: I wanted to thank all of you for your comments. They made me really happy. So thank you! And please comment on this chapter (as well), I would love to know what you think.**

 **And thirdly: This story will be on a short hiatus. I'll have some very important assignments and some presentations to prepare for. I won't have the time to update regular during that period. Still I don't think I won't be away for more than two or three weeks.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4, The Dementor

Chapter Four

The Dementor

 **A** llyson stared quietly out of the train window, watching the scenery fly by. The dusk dipped the world into grey and this semi-darkness suited her mood excellently. The darkness crept over the lands, driving away the last remaining sun rays. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer around her. The Hogwarts Express was taking her and her friends back to Hogwarts like it had done the last two years.

It wasn't so much the dark that bothered her, but a queasy feeling had settled in her stomach. A light bolt travelled through the sky, momentarily lighting up the sky. Rain was falling down hard and when Allyson looked towards the sky, it only promised more.

It had been a busy morning. After meeting up with Ron and Hermione Ron's father had taken Harry apart. It seemed he did indeed fear Harry going after mass-murderer Sirius Black. Allyson frowned. Racing a homicidal, insane and sadistic mass-murderer would _surely_ be at the top of Harry's list. Allyson thought sarcastically. What worried her though was the part were Black escaped from Azkaban to go after the messy-haired teen. Apparently those twelve year in Azkaban did do him no good. At least not to his sanity.

The girl shivered again. Azkaban was guarded by soul-sucking Dementors. They it wasn't like you could walk in and out, when the Dementors were gone. The bloody place was guarded by strong magic and the place was quite isolated. If that nutcase was capable to escape from a locked cell, with Dementors patrolling and special warding magic in place, than he was capable of anything.

"Ally!"

Hermione's voice shook Allyson out of her inner turmoil. Turning her eyes away from the window, she stared at her bushy-haired friend. She was seated next to a scruffy looking man, slumped in his seat while asleep. _Professor_ R. J. Lupin had already been in the compartment when the four Gryffindor's had entered.

"Hum?" Allyson asked.

"You're sensible! Tell Ron Scabbers condition has nothing to do with me buying a cat!" the girl huffed.

' _Oh lovely, they were having a raw,'_

Harry, seated next to her, gave her a quizzed look, but did not comment either. Allyson shrugged. "I don't think it has anything to do with the cat Ron. Wasn't he already in a bad shape when you came back from Egypt?"

"Of course you agree with her." Ron huffed, patting the quivering ball in his breast pocket. "Wouldn't dare to disagree."

"Right Ron, that last remark just earned you a No-Talking-To-Ron-For-The-Rest-Of-The-Train-Ride-Card." Allyson snidely remarked, before looking back out of the window.

Harry sighed. The train went forth and Hermione stuck her finger through the bars of Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) basket and scratched the orange fur-ball behind its ears. Allyson pulled her legs up and opened a book. Ron glowered. He didn't like to be ignored.

Suddenly a high tiny sort of whistle started up.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked. They all looked around the compartment. Allyson stood up.

"It's coming from this trunk." she slowly said, while standing on her tiptoes. It was Harry's trunk. Ron pushed her aside, before reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he pulled a small glass spinning top out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and a yellow sort of light emitted from it.

"Is that a _sneakoscope_?" Hermione asked, looking intrigued.

Ron nodded. "It's a cheap one, but yes— It's a sneakoscope." Allyson frowned. She'd never seen one before. "It went Haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to Harry."

"Where you doing something untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Ron flushed. "No!" Allyson smiled. _'Yes,'_ "Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Just stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised. The whistling sound heightened and a ringing sound in Allyson's ears started to accompany the shrill sound. "Or it will wake him up." Harry finished, beckoning to Professor Lupin.

Ron nodded, before pushing it in dark old socks. The sound indeed lessened. Ron closed the lid of the trunk and pushed it back into the luggage rack.

"We should get it checked in Hogsmeade," the red-head said, before sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in _Dervish and Banges_ , magic instruments and stuff." he fell silent for a moment. "Well, Fred and George told me."

Harry frowned. Allyson swung her arm around his shoulders and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry!"

Hermione and Ron both gave quizzed looks at the dark haired boy. Allyson pushed her hair behind her ear, before sighing. "He is not allowed to go to the village."

Harry nodded. "Nor the Dursleys nor Mr. Gilbert signed it. Mr. Gilbert couldn't because he wasn't my guardian."

Ron looked horrified. "You can't come? But — no way — McGonagall can sign for you. Or anyone else?"

Allyson shook her head. "I don't think anyone, but someone's parent's or guardian's, can sign a form.

Ron huffed before a dangerous light entered his eyes. "Fred and George know every secret passage in school, perhaps we could—"

"Ron, I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose-" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah, I suspect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," Harry muttered bitterly.

"But if _we're_ with him," Ron said, glancing at Hermione with hope in his eyes. "Black wouldn't dare—"

"Oh Ron," Hermione sighed. "Don't talk rubbish, Black\s already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because _we're_ there?"

"At risk of sounding biased," Allyson began giving Ron a pointed look. "She does have a point."

Hermione shrugged before bringing her gaze back towards Crookshanks' basket. Pulling the grey basket on her lap she started to fumble with the straps. Ron paled. His mouth opened and closed, before he moved away and hissed:

"Don't let that _thing_ out!"

But he was too late. Crookshanks leapt out, stretched, yawned and jumped on top of Ron's knees. The lump in his breast pockets quivered violently. Snarling, Ron pushed the cat of his lap.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron don't!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. The cat hissed before settling on an empty seat. His yellow eyes on Ron's breast pocket.

Before another argument could start/ensure, the compartment door slid open. A plump witch with a warm smile stepped in. The trolley lady!

"Some food from the trolley, children?"

Sharing a glance, Allyson shook her head. Ron beckoned to the professor, still blissfully asleep. "D'you think we should wake him up? He looks like he could do with some food."

Hermione nodded, before cautiously approaching him. "Er, Professor? Excuse me — Professor?"

He didn't move.

"Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed Harry a large stack of Cauldron Cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

The compartment door slid closed again, as the witch left. At some point they'd decided to check if the man was still breathing — ' _He hasn't died, has he?_ ' — but everything seemed to be fine.

The clock ticked on, the weather turned for worse and the rain changed from mild to extensive. The landscape was blurred and Allyson sighed. The weather sure was horrible. Hermione was curled up with a book while the two boys played a game of exploding snap. Professor Lupin was still blissfully asleep.

After twenty minutes another set of footsteps could be heard. Allyson wasn't particular worried, as footsteps were a regular thing, but a moment later the compartment door slid open unannounced. Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle strolled in.

Ron jumped up, closely followed by Harry. His green eyes worriedly looking at the back of his best friend.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded.

"Personally? Nothing." Malfoy answered. Allyson frowned. The blond was leaning against the door jamb, looking dully around him. For some reason Allyson doubted he had a pleasant summer.

"Oh, come on Draco!" Parkinson huffed. "You like to work them on their nerves."

"Yeah," Goyle muttered. He was a few inch shorter than Crabbe, but he made up for that by being the meaner one. Allyson shifted in her seat. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually heard Goyle talk. The boy mostly huffed and grunted, while twitching someone's arm behind its back.

Malfoy shrugged, before pushing past Parkinson and disappearing again. Crabbe and Goyle had the decency to look surprised, before following after him. Parkinson stood there, as struck by lightening. Her face flushing scarlet.

Ron blinked stupidly. "What's with him?"

Harry, looking equally surprised, shrugged. "No idea, but I think I like him better without the insults."

"What are you still doing here, Parkinson?" Ron demanded, looking as if he'd bite her head off.

"Do shut up blood-traitor," the dark-haired witch hissed, before rounding onto Allyson. Ron flushed and took a threatening step towards the girl, but she ignored him.

"I know _this_ is because of you!" Parkinson hissed, her face uncomfortably close to Allyson's. "I know it is; because of something you did. He act's weird ever since he was unpetrified.

"Oh, of course! In the middle of laying in the infirmary, petrified as well mind you, I jinxed Malfoy to be strange and gloomy." Allyson snidely remarked. "Because I had nothing better to do!"

Parkinson gave Allyson a death-glare. She sneered at the other occupants and was about to say something when Professor Lupin stirred in his sleep. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Who's that?" she all but demanded.

Harry, a hand placed on Ron's shoulder, snorted. "New teacher, was there something else?"

Parkinson's eyes narrowed even more, if possible. She wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. Huffing and giving Allyson one last glare she left the compartment.

"That was strange," Hermione muttered, giving Allyson a suspicious glance. "Why does that boy always act strange, when you're involved?"

"Why does everyone blame me for his mood swings?" Allyson huffed, crossing her arms defensively. She shifted in her seat until she was looking out of the window (again).

The train continued north. The rain, a constant reminder of what was to come when they'd arrive and had turned the windows in shimmering grey, clattered down onto the engine. The sky darkened to a pitch black and gradually the lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors.

"We should always be there, shouldn't we?" Ron asked.

Allyson nodded. "Half an hour max."

The words had hardly left her, when the train started to slow down. Allyson frowned placed her hands against the window and tried to decipher something past the rain. The train jerked to a sharp stop. They shouldn't be there yet!

"Brilliant," Ron mumbled. She heard him stand up and near the window. "I'm starving; I want to get to the feast."

"But that's just it, Ron." Allyson slowly said. "We aren't supposed to be there yet."

Hermione nodded, while looking at her watch. Ron frowned and Harry stretched his legs.

"Why do you think we're stopping?" Hermione asked.

"No idea."

The train came to a stop with a jolt and in the distance thuds and bangs could be heard. Probably luggage coming down from the racks. Then, without warning, all the lambs went out and they were plunged in total darkness. Her friends muttering and wondering, while Allyson frowned. ' _This was weird!_ '

The girl pressed her face more strongly against the window. The cool glass feeling pleasantly against her heated skin. In the distance she saw dark figures moving closer.

"I think someone is going to board!" Allyson slowly said.

"What?" Ron said, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out as well. "Yeah, she's right. I can see something moving!"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell in. Harry grunted, while everyone else reeled around. The muscles in her shoulder blades tensed.

"Sorry!" Neville's voice rang out. Allyson felt her shoulders relax. "D'you know what's going on? Ouch— Sorry!"

"Hello Neville," said Harry.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down—"

There was a loud hissing sound and Allyson felt a furry thing run past her legs. It seemed Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks. The girl pulled back from the window and turned in her seat.

"Shall I make some light?"

"Allyson!" Hermione hissed. "You're not allowed to do magic outside school."

"Who cares, no one is going to notice!" Allyson huffed, before pulling her wand from the new acquired holster up her arm. A small beam of light lit the compartment up. Hermione's cat hissed, before jumping on Allyson's knees. The little orange fur ball purred, while rolling up in a ball.

"Much better." Ron muttered, while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione drawled. The girl jumped up, before leaving the compartment. As the door opened a thud and two squeals of pain followed.

Harry jerked himself to a standing position, while stepping up towards Hermione. "Who's that?" Hermione asked sidestepping the door opening as so the wand light could illuminate the new person.

"Who's that?" a voice asked back.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—" Ron huffed.

The young red-head squeezed herself between Ron and Neville, while wringing her hands together. She shot a nervous glance towards Allyson before bringing her gaze towards her shoes. Allyson sighed. The youngest Weasley still didn't talk to her. Or look at her. She acted normally enough around Hermione, but not around Allyson. And that while both girls had been petrified. It wasn't like Ginny meant to petrify them. Or at least she didn't think so. After all it had been Lord Voldemort who'd possessed her.

"What is—"

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice suddenly hissed.

Professor Lupin seemed to have awoken at last. The occupants in the compartment fell quiet, while Professor Lupin shifted in his seat. "Girl, put the light out!"

Allyson swallowed, before letting the light extinguish. There was a soft, crackling noise and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames, and Allyson realised it were bluebell flames. When awake the tired lines in the man's face became even more obvious.

"Stay were you are," Professor Lupin sternly said, in the same hoarse voice. The man slowly got to his feet, while holding the handful of fire out in front of him.

But before Lupin could even open the door, it slid open with a small thud. In the doorway, illuminated by bluish light, hovered a cloaked figure. It was tall and imitating, reaching the ceiling. Its _face_ was completely hidden beneath its hood. Allyson's breath hitched and she felt a shiver run down her spine. A Dementor! A bloody _soul-sucking_ Dementor!

A horrid chill entered the compartment. Even with the darkness surrounding them, Allyson could see her short-breaths turn into smoky puffs.

There was a hand protruding form its cloak. The hand was glistening, greyish, slimy-looking and scabbed. It looked like something dead that had decayed in the water for quite some time. It withdrew its hand, and a moment later a long rattling breath could be heard. It was dreadful and an intense cold swept over them. The cold seemed to intensify and poured itself into her blood. Freezing her from the inside out.

" _How could I've been so foolish?"_

" _Foolish about what, exactly?" Catherine's voice hissed, taking on a tone of defence. "You mean with me? You mean having a child?!"_

Allyson gasped. The drowning cold slowly dissipated, but in its place a strange sense of nausea gripped her stomach. The dark-cloaked Dementor hovered above Harry. It seemed none of the others interested it much. Not anymore at least. Harry's eyes rolled up in his head. He gasped and babbled something unintelligible. Allyson grabbed her friend by his upper arm as her shivered. A strong feeling of despair still in the air.

Professor Lupin shook himself out of his ' _soul-sucking-session_ ' and shook his head.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." he spoke in a clear loud voice. However, the Dementor made no move to leave. He closed in on the quivering boy and Allyson bit her lip as her own body started to shiver as well.

"Expecto Patronum!" Professor Lupin cried. A silver animal shot out of his wand and expelled the dementia out of the compartment. The glow of the spell slowly disappeared and with that the pitch black darkness again surrounded them. The train stuttered, before the floor started to shake. The lanterns above them flickered on and with that; light once again engulfed them.

"Listen, I'm going to check up with the conductor. Keep an eye on the boy." Professor Lupin heaved. His face was ashen and his hand trembling. He gave the children one last look, before leaving the compartment. Hermione muttered something, before jumping off the couch and bowing down over Harry.

Harry was still unconscious. He sat slumped on the couch. Hermione hovered above him, while slapping him and shaking his shoulders. Hermione slapped him particular hard, accidentally knocking Harry to the floor.

Allyson jumped from her seat and kneeled down beside the fallen boy. Ron sat next to her.

"All right Hermione, please calm down." Allyson said. "He looks really bad!"

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Hermione slapped his face again, fully ignoring the other girl.

The boy shifted. "W-what?"

His eyes opened. Sweat was gathering on his forehead; his glasses stood askew on his nose; his breathing laboured. The boy slowly brought his head to his forehead, before pushing his glasses back on.

They slowly heaved Harry back onto his seat. Allyson sat down next to him.

"Are you OK?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah," Harry said, looking towards the door. Allyson snorted.

"My ass you're okay!" she hissed. "You just had a Dementor literally sucking all the happiness out of you!"

"A Dementor? So that's what it was? How long before we're at Hogwarts?

"Don't deflect!" Allyson huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How are you really?"

"I'm— I feel a little weak." Harry slowly muttered, before pushing himself up against the bench railing. "Who screamed, I heard screaming!"

"No one screamed." Ron said, frowning.

"Well, it's possible. A Dementor sucks every good feeling and every happy memory out of you. It feeds on you, until you relive only your worst memories and experiences. I wouldn't know who you could hear screaming, though." Allyson muttered.

Harry gave her a long look before letting his head fall onto the bench railing. "Right, whatever you say!"

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was back. He had a huge slab of chocolate into his hand, breaking it into pieces.

"Here," he said to Harry, handing him the largest piece. "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry glanced at the piece with an empty look in his eyes. Allyson pulled her legs up on her seat, before leaning her chin down on her knees. Professor Lupin handed them all a piece of chocolate. His eyes alive with worry

"Why was a Dementor in the train?" she slowly asked, before looking Professor Lupin in the eyes. "They can't possible think he would try and hide himself between the children. I mean, can't dementors _feel_ someone's magic?"

Lupin sighed. He again looked twice as old. "In theory they can." he said slowly. "But, it is still unknown how Sirius Black escaped."

Hermione nodded. Ron stared and Harry looked around awkwardly. Professor Lupin smiled. "That chocolate isn't poisoned, you know."

Allyson blinked. The chocolate, still between her fingers, was slowly melting. Shaking her head, the girl took a bite. A strange tingling warmth spread though her system. The rest of the way, was spent in silence.

"I need some air." she softly exclaimed.

At the doorway, she slipped into a grey cardigan, and gently slid the door back into place. The first step into the hallway seemed already to be a mistake. A boy smashed into her with full speed. Allyson barely held her balance, but the boy crashed into the ground.

Rubbing her shoulder, she looked at the boy. He was sitting on the ball of his feet, rubbing his cheek. Allyson groaned, upon recognising the sandy hair. ' _Oh lovely, same idiot as in my first journey.'_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: Yes! Finally my exams are done and we're in for two weeks of freedom. Well, semi-freedom as I have to work ('If you want a new laptop, you will work for it, Young Lady.'), but I'll have enough spare time to write again. Thank havens. Lord knows I missed.**

 **Anyway on with the story: the dementor's made their first entry. Poor Harry, I'm afraid he's in for a long ride. And for Allyson; she has been a bit moody lately, as I'm sure some might have noticed, but she will get better in the future. I've always wondered in the books how it was no one had felt the after-effects of being petrified, or at least stalked by a king snake or fighting one. I think, had I ever encountered one, I wouldn't have forgotten it easily. Allyson has some of my features (which makes it easier for me to write about her), so I suppose she is reacting on events the way I think I would react on them. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. More to come upcoming Tuesday.**

 **Second, I wanted to thank the two guest reviewers; Emma and Guest, as I can't reply to them personally. So thank you. I'm pleased you liked the flash backs to Allyson's past, dear Emma, and I can promise you there will be more of those. As for the little insights, my dear Guest, yes they are there. It's indeed very possible Mikeal Gilbert broke his umbrella himself, when it wouldn't do as he wanted. I'm also happy you like my interpretation on Daphne. I always thought, although she might have been spoiled I did think she would have been open to others (her fighting against Voldemort at the Final Battle, convinced me). Allyson's insecurities were not always there. Yes, she was afraid for rejections and if she would fit in the magical world, but the insecurities about her parents they are different. There will be more flash backs to her past and how she was raised and formed, so stay tuned.**

 **And to all my readers: thank you for reading this. It makes me very happy. Please let me know what you think! Comments are highly appreciated.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	5. Chapter 5, Face in the crowd

Chapter Five

Face in the crowd

 **G** ritting her teeth, Allyson continued her course, elbowing her way through the crowd. ' _That bloody boy!'_

They had arrived at Hogsmeade only seconds ago and Allyson was in a bad mood. She had no idea what was wrong with her, but her emotions were all over the place. _'Bloody Dementor! Bloody idiot boy!'_

Allyson was getting annoyed. Scratch that. She was already annoyed. Past the point of annoyed, actually. And it was entirely unknown what had brought it on. Massaging her temples, the girl

Once outside, blanketed by the cool darkness and the pouring rain, the heat of her temper started to dissipate. A cold ominous chill settled in her blood. She'd been so distracted by her anger, she'd forgotten the main reason she'd left the compartment in the first place.

Shivering slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking up she watched the dark clouds gathered together. The worst of the storm had passed and Allyson sighed gratefully. Whatever was going to happen this year. It felt ominous.

The platform was crowded with students, as usual. Over the heads of the other students, the young teen could make out the savaged face of Hagrid. Swinging a lantern, while calling for the new first years — ' _Firs' years this way!' —_. Allyson sighed. She was in third year already. Things went fast.

"Ally!"

Allyson swirled around swiftly, making her world spin momentarily. As her vision cleared she saw her friends, huddled together on the platform. Hermione held her hair out of her face. The rain, coming down in sheets, had already drenched her. Coming up her way she handed the younger girl her jacket. Allyson smiled grateful. She hadn't even realised her cardigan clinging to her body.

Pulling her jacket on, Allyson fell in step with her three friends. They slipped over the cobbled path leading to the carriages. Harry reeled. It seemed he was still unsteady on his legs. They all pulled their jackets around their selves, in an attempt to stay warm, but the water, coming from the sky, chilled them to the bone and all of them were shivering by the time they reached the carriages.

It was busy as Hermione and Allyson followed the rough mud path behind the rest of the students. At least a hundred stagecoaches awaited. The students pushed and pulled in order to get to the stagecoaches. Apparently all the students were done with the rain, and wanted to sit dry and as fast as possible. It was difficult to obtain one, but after ducking around a lingering student, the four Gryffindors got into the coach.

The coach smelled faintly of mould and straw and Allyson sat back in her seat, while glancing through the window. Even with the rain the view was breathtaking. The carriage trundled towards the huge wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. Two dark shadows hovering above them. Allyson squinted her eyes. Two hooded Dementors; each of them guarding a side of the gate.

Upon seeing them, Harry turned green and sat back in the lumpy seat. Allyson felt a wave of sympathy running through her. Dementors were indeed unpleasant things to encounter. The carriage picked up speed; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, while watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. Eventually the carriage swayed to a halt. Hermione excitedly jumped out of the carriage, swiftly followed by Ron. Allyson shouldered her bag and waited for Harry to get off the carriage. He swayed slightly and still looked a bit pale.

"Did you really faint, Potter?" a drawling voice reached Allyson's ears. The girl sighed. _'Lovely, Malfoy is back to himself!'_

"Was Longbottom telling the truth?" Malfoy asked again. "You actually fainted?" he continued, his voice slowly fading.

Allyson stuck her head out of the doorway. They were already by the stone steps to the castle. Allyson grumbled, before running after them. As she reached them, Ron had just turned around, facing Malfoy.

"Shove off, Malfoy!"

Malfoy grinned, before bringing his full attention towards Ron. "Did you faint as well, Weasley?"

"Hello Malfoy," Allyson drawled, before pushing past him, linking her arm through Ron's and pulling him with her. "Goodbye Malfoy!"

Malfoy was about to say something else, when Professor Lupin stepped up next to him. "Is there a problem?"

Malfoy eyed the man, before shaking his head and retreating his steps. Allyson saw him meet up with Crabbe and Goyle, who gave him expectant glances. Malfoy shrugged and smirked, but the haughtiness never reached his eyes.

Allyson frowned before patting Ron at his back. Ron glowered. "I'm not going to take any shit of him this year. If he even makes one crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and—"

"Ron!" Allyson exclaimed. "Just try to ignore it!"

"You know I can't. And let's face it, you can't either!"

Allyson gave him a guilty glance, before shaking her head. "Perhaps not, but I just insult him back. I don't plan to bash his head in. I stick to fantasising."

Ron grumbled something under his breath, before both of them followed the crowd swarming up the stairs. The Entrance Hall was lit with candles and Allyson almost smelled the feast they were about to encounter.

"Potter! Granger!" a female voice exclaimed. They all turned around. All equally surprised that Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor House and Transfigurations teacher, was calling over the heads of the crowd. Professor McGonagall was a strict woman, who wore her hair into a tight bun and wore square glasses. She had a way of making you feel as if you'd done something wrong.

"Uh, good luck!"

"No need to worry. There's nothing wrong." the tall woman told all four of them. "Move along, Miss Gilbert, Mr. Weasley!"

Allyson shrugged, before following Ron into the Great Hall. They easily found a spot at the Gryffindor table. The hall was alive with the chatter of students who were no doubt catching up with their friends, reliving their summer experiences.

Allyson smiled before waving at Daphne Greengrass. The girl was waving her wand over her hair in an attempt to dry the slightly curling mess. She gave her a watery smile, before glowering at a strand of blond hair that just wouldn't do as she wanted.

Ron elbowed Allyson, before pointing at the Staff Table. R. Lupin was seated at the edge of the table staring at his glass, while twirling his knife between his fingers.

"He doesn't look too pleased, does he?" Ron asked.

"Who would be pleased, with Dementors gliding around?" Allyson answered. "I wonder why Professor McGonagall wanted to speak to Hermione and Harry!"

The doors of Great Hall opened again. A cluster of nervous looking elven-year-olds, gathered around the foot of the Hufflepuff table. They were all pale and quivering. Their clothes were drenched, clinging to their bodies. Allyson smiled. She remembered vividly how it was to be there.

Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Transfigurations teacher carried the stool and the Sorting Hat towards the front of the teachers table. The brim opened like a mouth and, just like the last two years, the Hat started to sing:

 _Years ago I was a normal Hat,_

 _belonging to a noble Wizard,_

 _But now I am the Sorting Hat,_

 _I Sort and divide the Students,_

 _Sort them in Name and fame_

 _The wise Founders would have wanted._

 _I decide and choose the table,_

 _where thou sit and eat and wander;_

 _Do you rely on bold and courageous,_

 _No place other than Gryffindor would do_

 _Does your mind enjoy expansive intelligence,_

 _Ravenclaw would feed your need._

 _Or perhaps you're for the cunning and the ambitious_

 _Slytherin it would be, indeed_

 _Are you loyal to everyone's kind_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff would be perfect for your mind._

 _Though no matter where you belong,_

 _This is only the beginning._

 _So make haste, make haste; and put me on,_

 _I'll encode your hearts desire,_

The students clapped enthusiastically, before the Hat bowled to each of the four tables. Professor Flitwick started the sorting. Allyson frowned. Even though she knew Professor McGonagall wished to speak to her friends, she had thought she'd still be at least present during the sorting. Little by little the first years lined out, and were sorted all in their respectively Houses. Autstroria Greengrass, easily spotted with her blond hair, was softly whispering to another girl. Her hair was pulled back into a tight knot and her face was a bit paler than usual.

Professor Flitwick's voice carried over the heads with a nervous tremble to it. One by one the little first years trickled out.

"Greengrass, Austoria!"

The blond straightened her robes and purposely stalked towards the stool. She would undoubtedly be sorted into Slytherin. The girl was cunning to the booth. The Hat was silent for a minute, before shouting: 'Slytherin!'

"Why do you think Ol' McGonagall wanted with Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked his fingers nervously drumming against his plate.

Shrugging Allyson reverted her attention from the Sorting to Ron. "I suppose, to check up on Harry. He did faint after all. But I don't know why she wished to speak to Hermione. I suppose we'll find out when they join the feast."

Romilda Vane was the last one to be sorted, sorted into Gryffindor, was the last to be sorted. As Professor Flitwick rolled up her scroll and took the Hat and the stool away, Hermione and Harry swiftly walked into the Great Hall, before slipping onto the bench.

"You two okay?" Allyson asked. Harry nodded, while he gave Ron a long look. Shaking her head at their typical behaviour, Allyson glanced at Hermione. She had an incredibly smug smile on her face and Allyson raised an eyebrow.

"What did Professor McGonagall want you for?"

"Oh, nothing really." the girl said, waving her hand dismissively. "I just took quite a few subjects and Professor McGonagall wanted to reverse the details with me."

Allyson nodded slowly. She didn't really buy her excuse, but felt no need to call her out on it. She would find out eventually anyway. Hermione wasn't good with secrets. Not with her anyway.

Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. Although he probably already reached a hundred years of age, the man still gave off an air of energy. His long silver haired beard. His eyes gleamed behind his half-moon spectacles on an extremely crooked nose. The man opened his arms in a welcome-gesture, before starting with his annual, interminable speech.

"Welcome," he firmly said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast.

"No," Fred Weasley muttered, letting his head fall onto the table. "Let us be befuddled, before telling us about serious matters."

Hermione gave the teen an annoyed look, before looking back at the High Table. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the Gryffindor table, before continuing. "As you will all no doubt be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

The man sighed. The expression on Professor Dumbledore's face and the gleam in his eyes told the students he was not pleased about this. He cleared his throat and continued. "The Dementors stand at every entrance on the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility cloaks."

"Wonder whose ears that was destined for?" Allyson whispered sarcastically as Harry elbowed her playfully.

"Shut up!"

"It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses." Dumbledore continued. He gazed around the Great Hall, gathering every eye. "I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to ham you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl — Percy pushed his chest forward and smiled sardonically — to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

The Great Hall went silent. The students gave each other wary looks. After all it wasn't a secret how dangerous Dementors were. That little stunt in the train only further proved that.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore explained, a smile on his face. ' _Like her math teacher all the way_ ' "I am pleased to welcome two new teacher to our ranks this year."

A shattered applause rose from the students. Mostly from the third and years who'd seen him repel the Dementor on the train. Professor Lupin looked particular shabby next to all the other teachers in their but robes.

"Look at Snape!" Ron hissed. Allyson tore her gaze away from Lupin, and swiftly glanced at Professor Snape. It was common knowledge the Potions Master wanted the Defence Against the Dark Arts spot, but the vehemence in his eyes still scared her. There was a loathing reserved in that look, only one other person ever got. Allyson swallowed, before glancing at Harryuneasily.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, smiling indulgently at his students. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatues teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeper duties."

Allyson gaped. Hermione, Harry and Ron shared a stunned look. The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Although the other three House tables were hesitant in their applause, Gryffindor Table made more than up for it. Hagrid's face flushed while he stared at his hands.

"We should have known!" Ron roared, while pounding his hand on the table. "Who else would have sent us a biting book."

"True enough," Allyson agreed, while clapping as well. "Although if it tries to bite my hand off again, I'll do more than just stun it."

The four friends grinned, while Harry waved at the reddened Hagrid. As the applause died down, Professor Dumbledore continued. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

The feast was delicious as usual, but Allyson, Harry, Hermione and Harry didn't care much. They wanted to congratulate Hagrid with his new acquired job. Hagrid was a little upset. Sniffing and drying his eyes with a napkin. Allyson was really pleased for him, but she also felt a bit of anxiety settle in the pit of her stomach. Hagrid liked dangerous animals. Fluffy the Cerberus and Norbert the Dragon should have been prove enough.

Smiling as Hagrid became emotional again, Professor McGonagall stood up and shoed them away. Lingering for a bit, Allyson smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine Hagrid!"

"Miss Gilbert." Professor McGonagall sighed, before pointing at the other Gryffindors. Chuckling nervously, the teen swiftly turned around and followed the other Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase. Passing corridors, up more and more stairs, up to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor tower. A large portrait with a fat lady, wearing a pink dress, asked them: "Password?"

The students exchanged curious looks, before Percy pushed past them. "Coming through, coming through!" straightening his robes he smiled. "The new password's _Fortuna Major_."

' _The bigger Fortune,_ ' Allyson grinned. How appropriate.

* * *

Harry sat at the first seat available in the common room. He was still rather pale, and Allyson worriedly glanced at Hermione, who was talking to Ron. Shrugging the young girl sat down, opposite of the messy-haired teen. Pulling out her water flask, she unscrews the lid. "Want some?"

Harry shook his head. Allyson smiled sympathetically, before patting his knee.

"You're gonna be fine, you know!" she told him. "Those Dementors gave everyone the creeps. It was nothing weird."

"What— what did you see?" Harry asked. "What did you hear?"

Allyson frowned. ' _What did she see?_ ' Allyson wasn't sure. Well, that was a lie. Sure she didn't want to understand the implication, but she heard the argument her parents had last night. An argument implying, she was a mistake…

"Allyson?"

"I don't know." She answered, while attempting a small smile. "I truly hated the feeling, though.

Harry sighed, obviously not believing her, and stared out of the window. "I wish they didn't have to guard the entrances. The less I have to interact with them, the better."

Allyson nodded, before following his gaze. "Well, look at the bright side. In a few weeks you can start flying again."

"Few weeks?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off the grounds. "I believe Wood will start practice much sooner than that. What, do you think want to try out?"

"Want me to kick you off this cough?"

They chuckled. Ron was standing by the fire, arguing with some younger year, while Hermione was showing her cat to an excited Ginny Weasley. Allyson bit her lip, before rubbing her upper arms.

"I— I'm concerned about my parents." she said slowly. Harry slowly looked away from the window and gazed at Allyson instead.

"Why?"

"They've been arguing a lot lately. It only became worse when that man collided with us. Or well, more like saved me from crashing to the ground." Allyson said, smiling slightly. It wasn't the complete truth, but she wanted to help Harry feel better.

Harry nodded. His frown deepening. "He was— different."

"The scars?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "And the way he looked at your dad."

"Exactly," Allyson nodded. "There are many people my father can't get on with, but this was abnormal. Even for him."

"What's abnormal?" Ron asked, walking their way. There was a giant smile edged on his face, and Allyson cringed. The last time she saw that smile on his face he'd made a bet with his older brother. A bet concerning her. A bet she hadn't appreciated. The red-headed boy shook his head, before turning around. He was bobbling around like a happy little duck.

"I have a gut feeling, I'm not gonna like this." Allyson muttered, while eyeing Ron's retreating back. Harry smiled slightly before shrugging.

"You didn't like it the last time, did you?"

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note: I admit, I'm not good with rhymes. I've never been, so please forgive the Sorting hat for such a pathetic song. I tried.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter and do comment. I would really appreciate them!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me. Next update around Christmas. Let's say a little present. I hope you'll all enjoy the Holidays^^**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**


	6. Chapter 6, Madhouse

Chapter Six

Madhouse

 **A** llyson stretched, before turning the water off. Humming, she stuck her head out of the shower cabin and reached for her towel. It was still rather early, and although Allyson had slept bad, she couldn't help but feel rather excited for her new subjects. While ringing her hair out with one hand, and rubbing her back dry with the other, she squinted her ears and listed to the chirping of the birds and the blissful silence that took ahold of Hogwarts when no one was up. Wrapping the towel around herself she stepped out of the shower. Cold air assaulted her sensitive flesh and Allyson shivered. Frowning, she wrapped her arms around herself. The young girl found herself feeling slightly light headed.

Combing her fingers through her wet hair, she pulled it up into a low ponytail. Stretching her arms above her head she noted the slight stiffness, but refused to pay it any heed. She must be feeling excited. Nothing more.

Throwing the towel in the laundry basket, Allyson pulled her clothes on and stepped out of the bathroom. The moment she stepped back into the third year girls dorm room, a very excited Hermione practically pounced her. She almost fell over her own trunk in her haste to get out of bed. Allyson ushered the bushy-haired girl towards the common room — Lavender and Parvati were not happy to have woken up this early —, hoping to calm her down before classes started.

As Allyson sat in front of her friend, she wondered if the girl had gotten her hands on some coffee. She knew from personal experience; the young witch did not handle coffee well.

An hour later — Hermione still as excited as before — Allyson, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall. The tall room buzzed with excited chatter, while people were reliving their summer experiences. It seemed most students were more than a bit reluctant to fall back into their school routine yet.

Allyson tiredly ushered Harry past Malfoy, who was entertaining a group of Slytherins while pretending to faint.

"Just ignore him!" she drawled. "I want my timetable!"

"Always happy to serve, My lady." Fred Weasley drawled form behind her. Allyson barley stopped herself from screaming. Giving Ron a suspicious look, she slowly turned around. If that idiot made another bet concerning her, he would regret it.

Hermione, Ron and Harry just grinned and swiftly walked on. Allyson crossed her arms over her chest, gave Ron one last glance, and looked up at the tall red-headed boy.

"Hi Fred," Allyson greeted.

"Your timetable, my Lady."

"You're crazy." Allyson muttered, before smiling. "But thanks." she continued, before taking the schedule from him. "How was your holiday?"

"Really pleasant, actually." Fred said, grinning. "We went to Egypt. But I think Ron told you everything about it already."

"Yeah, told us it was wicked. Though Egypt didn't agree with Scabbers I am to understand." Allyson said, grinning.

"Oh well, not to worry. Scabbers survived Percy, so I'm sure he will do fine." Fred drawled, before glancing at his older brother. Percy was sitting at the far end of Gryffindor table. An arm slung around Penelope Clearwater. "I can't believe that git still got a girlfriend."

"I'm sure he's less uptight with people his own age." Allyson said shrugging, before frowning. "How old is Scabbers?"

"Hm?"

"You said he used to be Percy's. But how old is he? I mean I can only remember Ron having him." Allyson said, before entangling her fingers. "I used to have a hamster. And although he grew rather old, seven years of age, I never heard of rats growing older than three years of age."

Fred frowned. "He's definitely older than that. I can't remember a time when Scabbers wasn't there. I suppose he's like ten years of age?"

Allyson nodded, before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. Fred sat down next to her, folding his hands in front of him. Ever since that stupid bet, he and Ron made, they had started to become friendly with each other. Although a bit older he counted as pleasant company. They chatted pleasantly, while Allyson pushed her schedule in her bag.

"How was your holiday? I've come understand Harry stayed with you after blowing up his aunt?" Fred said, snickering gleefully at the thought.

"I recon everyone knows by now?"

"I would be surprised if they didn't." Fred explained. "Of course they tried to keep it still. But I supposed practically everyone on the ministry knows."

"Meaning practically all of the Wizarding world knows, as is about the 'Boy-Who-Lived'," Allyson summarised. "Lovely."

* * *

Arithmancy was something else. The subject was given on the seventh floor and, although it was somewhat similar to mathematics, sounded rather difficult. Professor Vector reminded Allyson a lot of Professor McGonagall, as both witches were strict and did not tolerate 'any fooling around' in their classes. Allyson noted, as she sat down in the front row next to Hermione, Artihmancy was the first subject in which all houses were together. Pulling out her textbook; _Numerology and Grammatica,_ Allyson straightened her back. Professor Vector was a tall witch with dark hair. She spoke in a perfect matter-of-fact voice and the young Gryffindor found herself happily listening to her teacher.

"Arithmancy is a very challenging branch of magic. All of you will be studying the most difficult concept known to wizards." Professor Vector explained, as way of introduction. "I'm Professor Vector, and I'm very pleased for you choosing my class. Still, make no mistake, Artihmancy is a challenging branch of magic and it will include difficult innumerable problems. For those problems understanding in numbers is not enough. You'll need a deep understanding in what Muggles call Mathematics."

Allyson pulled out a quill and started to diligently take notes. A small smile tugged at her lips. ' _Mathematics, huh?'_

"Arithmancy is a study of topics using quantity and structure. It is a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers. This includes predicting the future with numbers and numerology." Professor Vector explained. She levelled a piercing stare at everyone, before continuing. "The term Arithmancy is deprived from two Greek words; ' _arithmos'_ meaning number, and ' _manteia'_ meaning divanation." Professor Vector continued.

Frowning, Allyson leaned towards Hermione. "I thought Arithmancy was derived from 'arit', meaning _gold._ " she softly whispered.

Hermione shrugged, before browsing through her textbook. "I don't know."

"For this first lesson," Professor Vector continued, but was interrupted when the door slammed open with a loud thud. Draco Malfoy, looking ill-amused, strolled in.

"Excuse me Professor. Professor Snape wished to have a word with me, before classes would start." Malfoy politely explained. "It took longer than expected."

Professor Vector sighed. "Do take a seat, Mr. Malfoy!"

"He doesn't look as conceited as usual." Hermione muttered. "I didn't think he could look so—" the girl softly continued, but fell silent in thought.

"Human?" Allyson finished, before glancing at Malfoy again. He truly didn't look as ' _conceited_ ' as usual.

As the lesson ended, Allyson's head was spinning with numbers and charts. Not to mention she had twelve inches of homework due next week. As the class started to fill out, Professor Vector asked Allyson to stay behind. Frowning, she waved to Hermione and sat down on the edge of the table. Professor Vector glared at Hermione as she lingered in the door opening.

"Miss Granger, I wish to speak with Miss Gilbert alone."

Hermione flushed, before disappearing out of the door opening. The woman sat back onto her office desk, before entwining her fingers.

"I've spoken with your dad, last May." the woman explained.

"I'm not sure I—"

"Shush child," the woman added, giving her a long look.

Allyson pushed her hands in the pockets of her robes and sucked her lower-lip between her teeth, while waiting for the woman to continue.

"He forgot this." Professor Vector explained, before walking around her desk, opening a drawer and pulling out a small trinket. Allyson frowned, before shifting in her seat as so her feet were touching the ground. As Professor Vector stepped up to her, Allyson realised it was her father's signet ring. How in the world had he forgotten that? He never went anywhere without it.

"I see, that's indeed my father's." Allyson slowly answered before she took the ring from the older woman.

Professor Vector nodded, before giving her a long look. "It's almost frightening how much you take after her."

Allyson frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There was this girl, before your time I'm afraid, who you look like. Quite a lot, if I might say."

Allyson smiled momentarily. Remembering all the times Binns had called her _Eleanor_ , or Dobby, who had thought this woman had mothered her. "I've been told something alike. Professor Binns always calls me Eleanor."

Professor Vector smiled. "Indeed, Eleanor Blacker. You're her spitting image, dear child. Yes, her spitting image. She used to be very good at my subject. Well, she was better at Transfigurations I think—"

Allyson saw her professor's eyes glass over. The way she smiled; the pained edge to it, made it clear that Eleanor Blacker was probably no longer alive. For some reason that made her stomach lurch.

* * *

They chatted pleasantly. Allyson couldn't completely fathom the idea of being someone's double, but she had liked hearing about Eleanor Blacker. She would have liked to see a picture. To see how much she really took after this woman, but Professor Vector didn't have such items at Hogwarts. Allyson smiled sadly. Eleanor wasn't death, but had been attacked during the war. She still had to awaken from it, and had been hospitalised ever since. It was clear as crystal this woman had been a friend too Professor Vector. A friend who, although alive, would probably never get out of the hospital again. She had heard the name before, of course. Professor Binns liked to call on her as Eleanor and the eccentric House-Elf Dobby had thought they were related. It did make her wonder though, in what kind of circles this woman moved. If Dobby had known her, would that mean she was a blood-purist. Or even worse; a friend of Lucius Malfoy?

Than again wouldn't she have noticed Mr. Malfoy recognising her? Allyson frowned. She wasn't sure if she would have. The young teen descended the steps towards the school grounds and jogged towards Hagrid's hut. She had missed already half of the class. She didn't want to miss more, even if Hagrid would probably let it slip through the fingers.

The Hogwarts grounds were beautiful in autumn. As the leaves started to change colour and fell onto the ground it turned it into a sun-kissed place. The leaves were slowly falling off the trees and the wind blew ripples across the water surface of the black lake. Allyson made her way down the grounds in swift steps, while trying to keep her mind from drifting away.

As she closed in on the old wooded shed, Allyson could make out voices. As she slowly walked through the forest line, she could make out people in the distance around some kind of paddock. The students were all there, gathered around a boy sitting on— sitting on an animal. An animal which had the front quarters of an eagle and the hind quarters of a horse. Allyson was momentarily stunned. A hippogriff? Behind the group there were several other Hippogriffs. Allyson tried not to groan when she realised that Hippogriffs were not exactly harmless.

The girl swiftly tiptoed closer. As she mingled with the small crowd, she realised it was Harry sitting on the Hippogriff. His face was flushed with, what Allyson suspected, was excitement. And his hair was even messier than normal.

Hagrid beamed. "Who's next?"

"Who's next for what?" Allyson whispered to herself, frowning.

"Oh, if it isn't Gilbert!" a voice next to her ear drawled. Allyson inwardly groaned. "I was already wondering why you weren't supporting you big friend here."

"Could you please shut up?" Allyson hissed back, not in the mood to deal with Malfoy. "I've already missed half of this class, I don't need to miss any more of it."

"Don't worry Sweetheart, you only missed how to open the monster book and you would-be-hero fly—." Malfoy started with a drawl.

"You can open those books?" Allyson interrupted. "I mean I could not open it. I had to stun the bloody thing."

"You've stunned it?" Malfoy asked, looking rather amused.

"I'll deny it, when later questioned in court." Allyson dryly remarked. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. What did you do with it?"

"I bound it shut with a length of rope, but apparently you only had to rug of the book." Malfoy drawled, before glowering at the Hippogriffs. Allyson rolled her eyes before climbing over the fence and joining Hermione at the sideline. The girl was excitedly pulling at the hem of her skirt, while biting her lower lip.

"He's not expecting us to fly on those, is he?" Allyson whispered, as realisation finally dawned. "Because the world was excited enough on a broom. I pass riding an animal!"

Hermione made a high-squeaking sound before shrugging. The girl looked tired as well as frantic. Allyson frowned. They only had one lesson before this and she looked completely worn-out already. Allyson was about to ask if her friend was okay, but the bushy-haired girl payed her no heed as she ran up to Ron, who was standing near a brown animal.

Staying close to the fence, the young teen watched the class for a moment. The students had divided themselves over the many animals. She wanted to see the routine, before doing something rash. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy bow to the same Hippogriff Harry had been sitting on, only a few minutes ago. Allyson bit her lip, and watched as the Hippogriff bowed back.

Catching her glance, he smirked. Massaging her temples, and not wishing to start an all-out argument with him, by shouting insults (which was going to happen for sure), she charged over to where he stood.

"This isn't difficult at all," Malfoy drawled, while patting the animal's neck.

"Looks dangerous to me," Allyson dryly told him, as she looked at the talons and the sharp beak. The hippogriff gave her a curious look, before levelling his head with her. Allyson smiled nervously before muttering; "Who's a good boy?"

Malfoy laughed. "It seems that idiot oaf trained them well."

It happened in a flash; at first the Hippogriff was curiously looking at Allyson who had almost patted him on the beak, and the next moment Malfoy fell back on the ground while letting out a high pitched scream. Dark red liquid oozed from his left arm in a steady flow. Hagrid yelled, before trowing himself between the beast and the children.

"I'm gonna die!" the boy wailed, as he paled considerable.

"Calm down," Allyson exclaimed. "You're not gonna die." the girl crouched down beside him. Meanwhile Hagrid got a hold of the Hippogriff and pulled him back with some obvious effort.

Allyson's breath came in short ragged gasps, as she pulled Malfoy up under his elbow. The boy groaned, allowing her to fully accommodate his weight. Allyson paled. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably. The blood was running from his arm in pulses, splattering like raindrops on the ground. The irregular tear-like wounds probably resulted in a severed artery. Remembering her medical books, she pulled her oxford off and wrapped it around his arm. The dark liquid oozed from the wound, coating her hands in dark red, made Allyson's stomach did another flip.

"We have to get him to the Hospital wing." Allyson exclaimed. The blood was still seeping out of his arm at an alarming rate and Allyson used all her strength to help the blond to his feet. The Hippogriff was still rearing up, and Hagrid was in the middle of dragging it away. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

Hagrid's face was pale behind his beard as he stepped up to them. The man nodded slowly, before easily lifting Malfoy from the ground — as well as yanking at Allyson's hair in the progress.

As Hermione, opened the gate from the paddocks, Hagrid ran up the slope towards the castle. A stunned silence befell the class. Some of the girls inched away from the other Hippogriffs and Allyson felt a wave of nausea travel through her body.

"This is not good for Hagrid's lesson." Ron muttered. Allyson had no idea where he'd come from, but didn't care at the moment.

"Not for my stomach either." Allyson muttered. The students of the Care of Magical Creatures followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all very vocal about their displeasure and were shouting threats and angry insults at Harry. Pansy Parkinson, rubbing her upper-arms, was in tears while glaring at every student with a venomous glare.

Allyson stretched her fingers, still coated in red, before leaning against the bark of a tree. "Are you okay?" Harry's voice piped up next to her.

Shaking slightly she nodded. "A bit shaken, but I'm okay." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine really. You can go on, I'll catch up."

Harry gave her an uncertain look, but after a reassuring smile, the messy-haired teen nodded and bounded off. For a future-healer, Allyson truly couldn't stomach blood. Wiping her hands at her shirt — resembling bloody Mary more and more — the girl realised with a start she'd left her book bag in the paddock.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Allyson all but stomped back. Her bag lay against a tree, next to her folded robe. She hadn't even realised she'd left it there. Gathering her things she was about to leave, when her eyes fell onto a (second) discarded book bag.

Curiosity got the best of her, as she inched closer, and opened the lid. Pulling out the first book she could find (and that didn't bite her), she realised it was Malfoy's (after being partnered up to him with charms she knew his handwriting). Clutching the bag to her chest, Allyson considered her options. She was relatively sure one of the fan-Slytherins would come back to get if, if the blond asked, wouldn't they? The second option was to go and give it him herself, or find a classmate to do it (she could hunt Daphne down).

Sighing she swung the strap over her shoulder, internally screaming under the weight. Casting one last glance at the mythological animals — making a mental note to herself, to take a picture of them for home — she trudged up to the castle.

Perhaps it wasn't the worst fate going to the infirmary. She was feeling a bit odd, and Madam Pomfrey could do wonders.

Pansy Parkinson stomped past her; an angry scowl at her face. Allyson almost dropped her book bag on the ground, in her haste of hiding into an alcove.

"That blond idiotic—" Parkinson yelled angrily. "You can come out, you know! I've already seen you, nasty little Mudblood."

With an annoying yank at the strap of Malfoy's bag, she stepped into the Entrance hall. Parkinson gave her one last murderous glare, which Allyson returned, before stomping away and descending towards the dungeons. All the way she muttered something about ugly little Mudbloods.

Climbing the marble staircase to the first floor, Allyson felt a gloom mood befall her. She didn't really care how Parkinson called her, but she had been feeling off-edge anyway. Pictures of her father danced in front of her eyes and with a resolute shake of her head, she found herself in a mostly cleared out corridor. Tromping her fingers idly against her hip, Allyson glanced at her blouse. She hadn't realised it before, but she looked as if she took a swim in a bloody river. Groaning, as this was one of her new blouses, the girl took the last remaining steps to the infirmary and stepped inside.

"Child you look like a ghost." the school matron exclaimed, letting her eyes travel over the disheveled girl-child. "A _bloody_ ghost."

Allyson flushed, but couldn't find it in her to go against it. She probably did look worse for wear. Her eyes traveled slowly towards the still blond in one of the infirmary beds. He was pale, breathing laboured, but other than that seemed to be okay. "How's he doing?"

"Lost quite a bit of blood, but he should be fine." Madam Pomfrey answered. "I take it you were the student who bound his arm with an oxford?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Allyson answered. She glanced at the woollen material lying disregarded on a wooden chair next to Malfoy's bed. "I don't need it back."

Giving her an amused look the woman gestured for the girl to sit down. "Perhaps something against the shock?"

Allyson nodded thankfully. Madam Pomfrey disappeared in her office, no doubt getting her some kind of potion, while Allyson pulled her knees up.

"You need something against the shock?" Malfoy sneered. Obviously, he was not sleeping. The boy looked annoyed beyond description. "What do you think of me?"

Feeling the familiar muscle in her cheek jerk. Allyson closed her eyes for a moment. "You want to know what I think of you, Malfoy?" she grounded out between clenched teeth.

"How precious," the blond drawled, sitting up. "As if you don't get enough attention."

"Oh come off it. I merely came to drop off your book bag." Allyson huffed, before slipping the bag of her shoulder and dropping it on his bed. Malfoy gave it a long look before sinking back in his pillows without a word. Allyson rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. The young teen sat back on the wooden chair, while waiting for Madam Pomfrey.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Unconsciously he met her gaze. She saw the stream of emotions, although he hid them rather expertly, pass. He looked— troubled.

She stared at him and her stomach sank. So close yet so far. She fidgeted into her seat, before she sat cross-legged opposite of him.

"What's with you lately?" Allyson asked rubbing the back of her neck absentmindedly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Malfoy snapped back. The blond boy sneered at her with such an intensity she almost dropped the subject completely. However, she saw the hard line his mouth had become and the crinkle that sat between his eyebrows.

"You look off." Allyson said, deciding against being to direct. Perhaps if she was cunning she could get it out of him.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. ' _So much for being cunning,',_ than again how could she ever get one over him by being cunning (something the blond idiot was known for)? The boy plopped himself up against his pillows, before he quirked his lips in an amused smile.

"You're fishing." he drawled, before inspecting his nails. "And you're terrible at it."

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to step back into the infirmary. A vial filled with, what Allyson supposed was, Calming Draught. The medi-witch handed the potion to her, before disappearing into her office again.

Evening in the castle rolled around quickly. Candles gleamed in the darkness and Allyson sat back in one of the wooden chairs Madam Pomfrey provided. Allyson would have made way to the Great Hall in a rush had it been any other day, but with blood splattered on her blouse, she just didn't feel up to it. Thereby, was the young girl feeling light-headed and a slight ache was beginning the form into her upper body.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: And here is chapter six. I really have nothing much to say, but thank you all who are reading and following this story. Although, please comment! I like them so much! And I could really use ideas!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, sadly enough, but to J.K. Rowling**


	7. Chapter 7, As a Ghost

Chapter seven

As a Ghost

 **A** s the week flew by, without Allyson really being aware of it, she realised the aching had been nothing less than a sign of the flue. Her mind whirled in all directions. Allyson sat on her bed in her pyjamas with a newspaper next to her. The search for Sirius Black was ongoing and the ministry reported the use of international help. Apparently the international head of the Auror department had returned to the UK. They had managed to take a picture of the man, but he kept his face hidden behind a newspaper. Allyson grinned, before rubbing her cheeks. The fever was still present, but at least she was feeling a little better.

It was lunchtime and the Common room was vacated. The dorm room was not much better. Hermione had stepped by, and given her a sandwich with marmalade, but left in order for doing her homework. Thereby, was the busy-haired girl afraid to catch a cold.

Allyson sighed, before wrapping her comforter around her body. The candle, standing on her nightstand, was casting a beam of light around the room. The young girl shivered, before moving over to the windowsill. The girl coughed, and leaning her forehead against the cool surface of the glass. The newspaper clutched into her hand. Drawing her knees up, she read over the headlines again. The picture of the same Auror waved at her from its frame. The only parts visible were his light hair and the wavy texture, but other than that he managed to stay unrecognisable for the camera. It hadn't helped him against the article, though.

 _ **Mayhem at the Ministry**_

 _ **It became obvious the Ministry of Magic troubles are growing way above their head, but the gravity of their problems had been constantly denied. Lately our Government has been rather withdrawn with information, especially with important information about Mass-Murder SiriusBlack. Charming special correspondent Rita Skeeter, known for her mouth-watering good looks, writes about the true reason why such secrecy seems to be necessary.**_

 _ **Yesterday, spotted on his way to the Auror Headquarters in the UK, was Robertus Blacker. Mr. Blacker, international head of the Auror Department, has been called to the UK to investigate the Sirius Black case himself. The sixty-three year old man hasn't been in the country for over a decade, but it seems the International organisation of security is done waiting for results.**_

 _ **Mr. Blacker has been well known for his unorthodox methods, and was promoted to the Head office at the young age of twenty-six and has been at this position ever since. The sixty-three year old Auror has told this reporter he did not wish to partake in chit-chat conversations and that he was bound to duty secret, but Skeeter will soon provide more information about this subject.**_

"What you're reading?" Hermione asked, as she stepped into their dorm room. Allyson rolled her shoulders, before smiling at her bushy-haired friend. "I was reading the article about this big shot Auror."

Hermione nodded. "Ron knew him too. Doesn't have the highest thoughts about him. Something about Blood-facist and how his dad couldn't stand him."

"I've never heard of him." Allyson shrugged.

"Comes from Germany, or something." Hermione thoughtfully admitted, before frowning. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I suppose." the younger girl announced. "I'll think I will have an early night in though. I still have some dreamless sleep potion, so I should be fine."

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione scolded lightly. "You still look bad, and she probably has you up and healthy in no time!"

Allyson shrugged, before glancing at her newspaper again. Mr. Blacker had some obvious scarring on his hands. She wondered how many dangerous citizens he had caught and how many had actually managed to escape _him_. With the reputation he seemed to have she doubted there would be many.

Monday morning rolled around quicker than Allyson would've liked. Her body ached and although she wanted to attend classes, one step out of bed made it abundantly clear she was not yet good enough to get to classes. In order to complete the day Harry and Ron had alerted Madam Pomfrey; which meant staying at the Hospital wing and had to wait for Professor Snape to finish the pepper-up potion. It wasn't the best tasting potion to begin with. Malfoy, still being present at the infirmary, did not lighten her mood either.

Her mood became even darker when the school matron told her she would have to stay there for a night as well. Apparently high fevers needed to be monitored. Especially when it came down to a feverish young teen. To top it off, Harry was in a constant anxious mood. According to Hermione ' _that bat of a Transfigurations teacher'_ had predicted some horrible and gruesome death to take place and Harry to be the victim. The bushy-haired girl had a low tolerance for divination and believed it to be a bit of bullocks. Allyson was bound to agree, although the part about seeing a grim in his cup of tea did sound horrifyingly accurate. She remembered the big bulky animal in the corridor quite vividly.

Allyson face flushed and the young teen gave a suffering sigh as the potion started to kick in. At least there was no smoke coming from her ears; which might be a good sign. Malfoy gave her an amused look. "Your face is red."

"Sod off Malfoy!" Allyson snapped, rubbing her cheeks.

"Can't do that, can I?" Malfoy sneered, before showing his bandaged arm at her. Allyson raised an eyebrow.

"It has been four days." the young teen exclaimed. "Madam Pomfrey should have dealt with it already, what are you playing at?"

Malfoy gave her a cold smile, before looking at his _injured_ arm. "That stupid animal hit an artery. That isn't as easy to fix as you seem to think. Thereby Magical animals have, as the name might suggest, magical abilities imbedded."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Allyson snapped as she felt her face redden even more. She knew that. Well, she had read something along those lines.

"Quite obvious, if I may say so, Watson." Malfoy drawled.

Feeling a muscle twitch in her cheek, Allyson groined, before she sank her head back into her pillows. This would be a long day as it was not even dusk. Staring at the ceiling she ignored Malfoy's glares. Madam Pomfrey was in her office. She would glance their way, now and then but other than that she seemed to perfectly content with the way things were.

Allyson yawned, before sitting up again. "What I was wondering—"

"Other than me being generally fabulous, even in the evening?"

"Debatable," Allyson snapped. "No, I was wondering why you felt the need to insult the animal. Hagrid will be into so much trouble because of it!"

Malfoy gave her a long look. "I didn't insult the animal, I insulted the idiot Oaf who thinks he can play teacher. He's not cut out to be a teacher."

"Hagrid is—" Allyson began, but felt her shoulders slacken. He was an enthusiastic teacher, but did that also mean he was a good one? He liked dangerous animals, it was probably only a question of time before it would go wrong.

"—Incompetent as a teacher. Yes, I know." Malfoy drawled.

Biting her lower lip — hard — the young Gryffindor let herself fall back onto the bed. The impact caused half of the books, she'd taken with her, to bounce back and fall onto the ground with a thud.

"You aren't even denying it." Malfoy muttered.

"What do you want me to say?" Allyson asked exasperated.

"Me?" Malfoy said innocently, moving to the end of his bed. Even from her lying position on the bed, she could see him now. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Yeah right." Allyson muttered. "As if you say or do things for leisure."

"Children, turn the volume down." Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, before stepping out of her office. She gave them both a long glance, before shaking her head. A view strands of her hair had escaped her tight bun. "Other than taking a break, some piece and quiet might be—"

"Where is my son?" a fourth voice interrupted. Everyone in the infirmary turned towards the double doors.

"Is he in the infirmary?" came Mr. Malfoy's urbane voice as he glided closer. Allyson wondered to whom he was talking to. The double doors closing slowly with a barely audible thud. Allyson inwardly groaned.

' _Does my luck only come into play when my life's in grave danger or something?_ '

The school matron tensed visibly. Her mouth shaping a thin line, but it seemed even she was cowed by Lucius Malfoy's imposing demeanour.

Allyson contemplated on pretending to sleep. She was in no mood to deal with another Malfoy. But as his eyes fell on her, that idea went out of the window. The blond man gave her a cold stare — Hades would have been proud of — that Allyson returned equally cooly.

"Miss Gilbert," he greeted, with a tight clipped smile. "What a surprise."

Her fingers were itching to remove her wand from its holster up her sleeve. But that would be a dangerous mistake. This man was not to be trifled with, regardless of his petty games. Instead she nodded curtly. "Mr. Malfoy."

The man gave one last look before levelling his stare with the school matron. The woman had crossed her arms before her chest in a defensive manner. "Perhaps it would be best if you followed me to my office?" she asked, although it sounded more like a demand.

The Malfoy patriarch frowned briefly, before following the tiny woman into her office. Their voices were muffled, but their tones were not. The man's voice sounded angry to say the least. Malfoy twisted his comforter in his hands as glanced at the office door. His face was completely blank, but his stiffened shoulders and his alert eyes told a different story. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Unconsciously he met her gaze. She saw the stream of emotions, he hid rather expertly, passing. He looked— troubled.

The murmuring intensified. Both teens glanced towards the sound, as the door opened again. Madam Pomfrey strolled back inside, closely followed by Mr. Malfoy. The school matron had an anxious look on her face. Allyson let her eyes fall onto Mr. Malfoy once more.

Her blood chilled instantly when she caught sight of his furious face. He might have hidden it, when he came into the infirmary, but it was as plain as daylight now.

"Draco,"

"What can I do for you, Father?" Draco Malfoy said pleasantly, but his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Do follow me!" Mr. Malfoy exclaimed, while turning around and stalking through the infirmary. The man swept through the double doors, he turned to look at his son and wordlessly beckoned him to follow.

Malfoy sighed. Madam Pomfrey gave him a displeased look, but said nothing as he got out of the bed and stalked towards the doors as well. Allyson watched him slip out of the infirmary.

"You don't look fine." Mr. Malfoy's voice exclaimed, loud enough for her to hear as if he were standing next to her. "Well, that oaf will be lucky in the extreme if he can stay at these grounds!"

Allyson swallowed thickly, before glancing at Madam Pomfrey. The school matron gave her a tired look and Allyson slumped back into the pillows. He would probably only have to snap his fingers and Hagrid would indeed be out of a job. Lord, she hated _that_ man!

* * *

The next morning Allyson felt a lot better. Her face was no longer flushed and her fever had disappeared over night. Malfoy had returned to his bed without a word and Allyson was released next morning. After breakfast, consisting out of oatmeal, the young teen wandered out into the empty hall. Her first class would start after lunch, so Allyson made a split decision to work on her assignments. Strolling through the corridor with her Herbology assignment pressed against her chest, she watched Professor Lupin walk by. The man looked positively grey and Allyson felt a wave of sympathy course through her. Defence against the Dark Arts might have been upgraded from being the poorest taught subject to a well explained, even great subject, the teacher looked to be truly sick. The teen clucked her tongue, before rounding the corner. She wondered if Professor Lupin had a dangerous illness.

A hard shove from the side sent her crashing into the concrete. Her bag smacked onto the ground with a loud thump. Books and parchment scattered around her.

"Oh didn't see you there, Gilbert." a gleeful voice stated from above her.

Pansy Parkinson smiled meanly. Allyson rolled her eyes. The girl should really look for a life. "If that's the case, than I suggest you go find yourself a good optician."

Parkinson fingers twitched as she glared at her. Allyson fingered the strap of her wand holster anxiously. The dark-haired Slytherin opened her mouth, no doubt about to insult Allyson, as footsteps came closer.

"Pansy!" a second voice yelled. Allyson smiled as she recognised Daphne Greengrass. "Leave her alone!"

Parkinson snorted, before looking at Daphne with a scowl. "Of course, you would interfere immediately when your little friend is involved." The dark haired girl gave them both a hostile glare, before turning around and stomping away.

"She truly doesn't like me, does she?" Allyson asked; not all that bothered by not being liked. Daphne shrugged, before beckoning to follow her.

"No offence Ally, but 'doesn't like you' doesn't even begin to describe it. I mean she loathes you. She talks about you in terms, my father uses to describe—" Daphne started, but stopped herself. "Well, how he talks about — um, animals?"

"Muggles?" Allyson asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. They had reached the Slytherin Common room Entrance. Daphne liked to bring her there. Allyson had long ago stopped bothering to tell her it was against the rules. The blond-haired Slytherin simply didn't care.

The Entrance shut behind them, as soon as they stepped inside. Allyson glanced around uneasily. The room was practically deserted. Only a few third and upper years were lounging in the room, but payed her no attention. Daphne gave her a look full of anticipation. It took Allyson a second to realise she was gauging her reaction.

"It is fine. I know your dad's preferences." Allyson exclaimed. The blond swallowed, before giving her a curt nod. In reality, it wasn't fine, but she really didn't want to lose a friend over it. Allyson liked Daphne. And except from Hermione she didn't have so may friends. Not girls, at least. Girls didn't like her all that much.

Allyson sat down onto the edge of Daphne's bed, curiously looking around. She'd never been into the Slytherin dorm rooms before. They were similar to the Gryffindor dorm rooms. A circular room with beds. Four poster beds, flanked by a set of windows and some space to store one's belongings.

"I'm sorry. I used to, you know, think the same." Daphne confided, before snuggling into her pillow. "Past sentence, mind you, but still."

"You grew up with it, I get it. My father isn't a saint either. When he talks about other people it isn't pretty either. I mean he pretty much dislikes everyone." Allyson frowned as she said that. Not because it wasn't true — it was — but because it sounded strange. Even in her own ears. "I don't think I've ever heard him say a positive word about his colleagues."

"Your father is used to get things the way he wants them." Daphne supplied. "He's a bit—"

"Arrogant?" Allyson asked, slightly amused. "Yeah, I suppose he is. The only one of his colleagues he can stand to visit, is magical like me."

"Perhaps his _normal_ isn't so far off of ours." Daphne muttered, with a smile. Allyson shook her head. Daphne was one of her friends her father highly approved of. And her father was one of the elders the blond took a liking to. It was rather amusing. Allyson clucked her tongue.

"Perhaps," Allyson muttered. "How likely is it for Mr. Malfoy to get what _he_ wants?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can he sack Hagrid by complaining to the Board?" Allyson explained. "You know; for what happened with Draco Malfoy?"

Daphne gave her a thoughtful look, before rolling onto her stomach. "If I'm honest, it wouldn't surprise me. The name ' _Malfoy_ ' means something in the Wizarding world. Or more accurately they have a lot of money, have an important name and are one of the oldest Wizarding families you can find."

Allyson slowly exhaled. She wanted to disagree. She wanted to argue all the reasons why one man couldn't sway a Board consisting out of 12 members, but she knew it was useless. She had asked a question she actually already knew the answer for. "Shit!"

"No offence, Ally, but Hagrid is not really cut out to be a teacher." Daphne muttered. "He is— nice— I suppose, but I don't think starting with such an animal was a good idea."

"You don't think employing him as a teacher is a good idea." Allyson said. "I don't like to admit it, but I can see where you come from."

Daphne smiled, looking pleased. "Looking forward to charms?"

"If I'm teamed up with you? Yes!" Allyson said, smiling at her blond friend who looked genuinely touched. The muscles in her stomach tightened, as fiddled with her sleeve. She wondered how it was Malfoy Sr. always got what he wanted. Pushing it away, Allyson glanced at her blond friend, before leaning her chin on her knees.

The two girls fell into a pleasant conversation. The subject 'Hagrid as a teacher' did not pop back into their exchange. And Allyson was glad for such. She very much dreaded the conversation she would have with her Gryffindor friends about it. And she truly needed a distraction. Even if was only temporary.

* * *

The day went by without any more interruptions. After DADA with the fourth years, Charms, and Herbology, Allyson trudged along by the lake. She needed to speak to Harry. To warn him, or tell him about what she heard. He wasn't in the common room, nor in the library (which wasn't a surprise) and she couldn't find him in the Great Hall either. Neville had thought him to be at the Quidditch field, so that was where Allyson was heading now. Eventually she turned away from the lake, and went up a narrow path. Chewing onto her bottom lip, she walked across the moss-covered cobble stones. Up to the Quidditch pitch. Squinting her eyes she glanced at the sky. It was particular cloudy and at first Allyson didn't see anything out of order. Sighing, Allyson was about to turn back, when she saw him. Perched on his broom he arched into the sky, accelerated higher and higher, before dropping down again and swooping only inches above the ground. The young teen was momentarily stunned by the grace and ease the boy flew. If she hadn't disliked heights so much, she might have asked him to teach her how to fly sooner. He was truly admiringly good at a broom. She watched him a few minutes, chasing a small golden ball; its wings a complete blur. Angling her head she smiled. She wondered how it was to be this good at something, without really trying. Harry seemed to be a natural at it.

"Harry!" she cried, waving frantically at him. The boy jerked his broom into a sharp turn, towards her. Gazing at her, Harry's mouth shaped a surprised 'o', before diving straight at her. Allyson jumped back as he came to a stop a few millimetres away from her face.

"Not funny, hero-boy." she huffed, crossing her arms playfully in front of her chest.

Harry grinned, before slowly jumping off his broom and onto the ground. "It's almost weird; seeing you here."

Allyson frowned. "What is?"

"I don't think I would ever see the day, you stepping willingly onto the Quidditch field." Harry continued, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"I've been here before, Genius." Allyson dryly remarked, following her friend to the stands. "But I admit, I haven't really been on the field before."

"I'd say so, and what do you think?"

Allyson shook her head, before gazing around the pitch. The field was huge. Standing onto the actual field, instead of sitting in the bleachers, while gazing at it, was different. For some reason it made her heartbeat speed up, while adrenaline shot through her veins. "I don't know, it's very— intimidating— from this side of the mirror." she said, before sitting down onto one of the bleachers. "I'm feel as slight bit of admiration now. I don't know if I would feel comfortable, in the spotlight like that."

Harry laughed. "It's nerve wrecking, I'll give you that. But flying is really great." he gave her a long look. Her face probably told him she didn't agree on that, because Harry laughed again. "I suppose we'll never agree on that."

"Suppose not." Allyson shrugged. "I wanted to speak with you, but it will probably ruin you afternoon— you know what, it can wait till dinner." Allyson said gripping at the hem of her coat. She didn't want to ruin his afternoon! "That way I can tell Hermione and Ron—"

"Allyson!"

"What?"

"Cut the chase!" Harry demanded, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on?"

"I saw Malfoy—" Allyson began. "He wasn't pleased."

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy's father." Allyson explained. "He came by last night." she frowned. "I suppose it suffices to say; we were equally pleased with each others company. And the man practically breathed fire."

"And he wasn't so happy about his son in the Hospital wing, I take it?" Harry grumbled, staring at his hands.

"That's when you put it lightly." Allyson nodded. "From what I gathered, he's going to try getting Hagrid sacked. And from what I understand, he'll have a good change in succeeding."

"Shit!" Harry hissed. "We've visited Hagrid. He'd already mentioned the Board of Governors." the boy continued. "They'd reckoned Hagrid should have started with something smaller. Easier."

Allyson chewed on her bottom lip, before pulling her legs up. Part of her agreed on that. Start slow, end great. Or something along those lines. She didn't notice the frown as Harry glanced at her face, nor the stiffening of his shoulders.

"You agree with them!" he exclaimed.

Allyson gave a startled yelp, as he jumped from his seat, snatched his broom from the ground and stomped towards the castle with an angry huff. ' _What the…_ '

"Harry!" she yelled, while trying to catch up to him. The boy only quickened his pace, making Allyson inwardly cringe. Exhaling slowly she yelled his name again. And again.

As she was about to call to him for a fourth time, when he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Don't ' _Harry_ ' me!"

"I ' _Harry_ ' you, all I want, when you act like a child, because I don't fully agree with you!"

Harry's face reddened. An angry frown creased between his eyebrows. "I can't believe you're picking sides with the bloody Board. With bloody Malfoy. He just didn't listen. It was his own fault."

"I know, but it's Malfoy! What did you expect?" Allyson shrilly exclaimed, feeling her own anger starting to surface. She circled him, effectively blocking his path to the school. "I don't _agree_ with Malfoy's actions. I don't agree with getting Hagrid out of a job! I only _agree_ that it might have been wiser if he'd started simpler."

"But that's the point, Ally!" Harry cried. "He didn't start easier. He made a mistake. One bloody mistake. And that mistake will quite certainly get him out of a job."

The boy kicked at a stone in uncontrollable rage. He gave her one last look, before pushing past her. Allyson frowned. Crossing her arms over her chest she watched as her best friend trudged towards the castle. ' _This was not going the way she wanted it to go!_ '

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: I know I'm terrible late again. Partly it is because I stalk my Beta too much, and she had important tests to complete last week, so she didn't have time. I still love you though! Thank you so much for Betaing this for me. I love you Em!**

 **They are children and their arguments are petty. I can't deny that. But if I'm honest, the arguments they had in the first few years were all petty! Allyson is quite stubborn, and that trait will kick in later on in the story. And the part about the Auror… I thought it would be normal for the Ministry to put in every source and asset they had. I know nothing much was said about it in the books, so I'm filling it in as I go. To Fury, who was so nice to leave a comment; thank you very much! I'm very glad you like it! I also wanted to thank fantasy.92 for always commenting on my story and for still following it. I'm very happy you do, and I greatly appreciate your support.**

 **Thank you all for following this story. Please comment and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	8. Chapter 8, The Boggart

Chapter eight  
The Boggart

 **T** he following morning Allyson awoke with the rising sun. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and she felt very tired. Her mind had been constantly plagued with images of the _fight_ she had with her best friend. She hadn't been surprised when she realised Ron refused to speak to her either, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Hermione was impartial. Allyson suspected she even went as far as, at least partly, agreeing with her, but seeing the boys' reaction, she refrained from expressing such. Allyson couldn't really blame her, Ron had been already unpleasant to her for her cat. She could only imagine how much worse that would get, when the older girl would side with Allyson. As they walked through the corridors towards breakfast, she swiftly grew tired of the silence.

"You know what?" she huffed, stopping death in her tracks and glaring at the boys' backs, while they ignored her. "You two can stuff it. If my presence bothers you that much, I'll make it easier for the both of you."

Both Ron a Harry turned towards her at that. Allyson huffed, feeling her cheeks flush scarlet, and pushed past them, stomping towards the Slytherin table and awkwardly waited for Daphne, who almost choked on her tea upon seeing her angry face, to acknowledge her.

"Ally?" she asked, when she had her breath back. "What's going on?"

"Those two immature, stupid and idiotic boys—" she started angrily, but Daphne held her hand up, interrupting her in mid-sentence. "Right, I get it. Trouble in paradise. Do sit down, and Sweetie, please calm down. We're drawing attention."

Allyson grumbled something under her breath, shot Harry and Ron — both staring at her with open mouth — a murderous glare and slumped down next to her blond friend. The rest of the Slytherin Table — minus Pansy Parkinson — ignored her and just went on eating. She doubted they cared much for her little trifle. That and she suspected they were used to her by now. Courtesy of Daphne dragging her, more than once, towards their common room. Allyson crossed her arms over her chest and watched, half amused, as the blond started to stack her plate with food, before shoving it under Allyson's nose. Her heart thudded painfully beneath her chest and her lungs constricted. She wasn't really all that hungry. If she was honest, she wanted to walk back and tell both boys she didn't mean it like that. That she agreed with them. That they understood her wrong. But her damn pride wouldn't let her. Then again; why wasn't she allowed to think differently? They hadn't ignored her last year, when she hadn't agreed with them on Malfoy being the heir, so why was this so different?

"Allyson do us _all_ a favour and eat!" Daphne huffed, pointing at her scrambled eggs. "They're not worth it. Thereby, boys are always painfully slow!"

Boys were indeed curious. Glancing at her from the corners of her eyes, Daphne slowly grabbed her hand, before squeezing it softly. "It will be fine."

Allyson looked up from the dinner table, before scraping her fork against her plate. The scrambled eggs on her plate actually smelled nice. Thereby, it wouldn't do to not eat anything before a school day.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The girl trudged through the corridors, trying to avoid Harry and Ron as much as possible. It was difficult to avoid them during Herbology or History of Magic, but Allyson managed fairly well during DADA, Charms and transfigurations (after all she didn't share those subjects with them). The first subject she couldn't avoid them presented itself on a Thursday. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had Double Potions in the afternoon and, after almost convincing herself she could miss Potions one time, Allyson strolled through the Dungeons. In the distance she recognised the bushy brown hair, belonging to Hermione. The girl had started to distance herself from her little by little, and Allyson wasn't sure why. She understood the older girl was busy, after all she did take on many subjects, but why she had to avoid Allyson? She didn't understand. Pushing her hair up into a ponytail, she swiftly sauntered into the Potions classroom. There was only one place left, behind Harry, Ron and Malfoy. Allyson frowned. ' _What the hell…_ '

As she sat down she frowned. Harry and Ron were sitting as close as possible, without it getting awkward. Malfoy, his left arm in a sling, seemed to be unaffected with the hostile air and sagged even further into his seat.

Tiredly massaging her temples, Allyson pulled her book out of her bag and started flipping through her pages. They were brewing the Shrinking potion, which wasn't necessarily difficult, but could still be tricky. As she started to skin her shrivelfig, she saw Malfoy raise his right hand from the corners of her eyes.

"Professor," Malfoy asked in a whiney voice filled with mean delight. "I'll need help cutting my roots."

Parkinson jumped off her seat, before smiling sardonically at the blond. "I'll help you, Draco." she barked.

"Weasley, cut Mister Malfoy roots for him." Snape drawled, without even glancing their way. Ron's face flushed immediately, before glowering at Malfoy. Parkinson pouted and her shoulders dropped, before slumping into her seat.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ron muttered, before leaning towards Malfoy. "There's nothing wrong with your arm!"

"You've heard the Professor, Weasley. Cut those roots!" Malfoy drawled wickedly. Ron grumbled something under his breath, before pulling Malfoy's roots towards him. Malfoy's mean smirk broadened, when Ron chopped the second Allotment of roots. His motions were fast and inaccurate.

"Professor," Malfoy drawled, a smile of cheerful malice on his face. "Weasley has mangled my roots on purpose."

Professor Snape frowned, before stalking over to their table. Looking at the _mangled_ roots, he glared at Ron.

"Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley." Snape instructed. Ron flushed and groaned. His own roots were chopped carefully and Allyson felt bad for him. Malfoy smiled patiently. Snape didn't seem to share the sentiment. Narrowing his eyes he glanced at Ron.

"Mister Weasley?"

Ron grumbled, before shoving his roots towards Malfoy. Pulling the other pair towards himself; he started to repair the damage. Or at least he tried.

Allyson shook her head, before chopping her own pair of roots.

From the second row she saw small puffs of smoke leaving someone's cauldron. Blinking a few times, Allyson read over the first few sentences in her textbook. It was definitely not supposed to give off any smoke.

Stirring her own potions clockwise, she saw Neville wave his head above the smoking cauldron and almost groaned. Hermione who was seated next to him, started to mutter instructions at the boy, in one last attempt to help him.

"Miss Gilbert," Allyson almost jumped. She hadn't heard him walk up behind her. "What part of 'three times clockwise and one time counterclockwise _'_ did you not understand?"

Flushing, Allyson quickly glanced at her textbook. ' _Stir three times clockwise before stirring counterclockwise'_. The girl almost groaned. "I'm sorry sir, I missed that." Or ' _I did not read it_ ' was a better statement.

Snape sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Gilbert. Do try to pay attention."

She almost banged her head against the table. She _was_ paying attention. Well, as much as one could expect when you had an ongoing argument with your best friend. Chewing onto her lower lip she glared at Ron as he glanced her way. The corners of his lips quirking up.

Ron could be so spiteful when he wanted to be. Muttering a few profanities under her breath, she brought her attention back towards her textbook. Malfoy gave her a strange look, before smirking at Harry. ' _Just ignore it Allyson!_ '

Following the steps exactly she didn't even hear Professor Snape picking on Neville. As she stirred the potion one last time, she watched with satisfaction as the potion turned into an acid green. Pleased the young teen intertwined her fingers and momentarily glanced at it shimmering. Glancing through the classroom, she amusedly watched Hermione hiss instructions at Neville. Why she felt the need to so, was beyond Allyson. Neville detested potions and, as if that wasn't enough, feared Professor Snape like the living death.

"Partly," Malfoy said, smirking. "There are other benefits too. Chop my caterpillars for me, Potter."

Harry didn't even bother to object. Pulling the pile of caterpillars to him, he started to chop the caterpillars into little bits. As Professor Snape stalked to his desk Seamus leaned towards Harry and Ron, before whispering: "Did you know Sirius Black was spotted nearby?"

Allyson slowly leaned over the table. Interest coursing through her veins. Harry and Ron were piqued as well, as they both pushed their textbooks aside and waited for Seamus to elaborate further.

"Where?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Not too far from here…" Seamus said, who looked excited. "…It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course he didn't understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal don't they? So she 'phoned' the telephone hotline. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Not to far from here?" Allyson muttered. Seamus glanced her way, before nodding. Allyson frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

"That's what I was thinking." Seamus said, before swiftly walking towards his seat. Malfoy glanced at Ron and than at Harry. Another mean smile appeared on his face.

"Are you going after him, Potter?" the blond asked. Allyson frowned. ' _Going after Black'_? Why was everyone going on about that?

Harry met his stare, only to sigh audible. "Of course, I was just planning on doing that."

Malfoy smirked. "Of course, If it were me, I'd want my revenge. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"What do you mean?" Harry snapped, smashing his caterpillar in his anger.

Malfoy frowned. For a moment genuinely surprised. "You mean you don't know?"

"Oh, sod off Malfoy." Ron muttered. "Just don't pay any attention to that rotter. He's just trying to bother you."

Malfoy opened his mouth again, but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by Professor Snape, calling through the classroom. "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now. This potion needs to stew before it can be drunk; clear away while it simmers and then well test Longbottom's…"

Allyson dropped her potions knife. ' _Test Longbottom's_ '? Allyson frowned. At the front of the class Neville was stirring his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him from the corner of her mouth. Malfoy smirked at her, as Ron and Harry stalked to the basin in the corner to wash their hands. Leaning over her table she frowned. "What did you mean, Malfoy? What did you mean with 'I'd want my revenge'?"

"Wouldn't you want to know." Malfoy drawled back, smirking again. The blond jumped up from his seat and gathered with the rest of the students around Snape. The greasy Potions master picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand, and dipped a small silver spoon into Neville's potion, which had the right green colour. Forcing it down Trevor's throat, a pregnant silence befell over the students. The Gryffindors were anxiously looking at Snape with wide eyes and the Slytherins watched in anticipation.

Trevor gulped and a moment later — a small popping sound could be heard — Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm. The Gryffindors burst into applause — Allyson was among them. Grinning at Neville, she clapped excitedly. Snape looked sour and pulled a small glass vial from his pocket, before pouring a few drops on top of Trevor. There was another popping-sound and Trevor the tadpole metamorphosed into Trevor the frog in less than a few seconds.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Allyson shook her head, before swinging her bag over her shoulder and left the classroom in swift steps.

"Malfoy!" she cried, jogging to catch up with the blond.

"Unbelievable," Ron muttered, loud enough for her to hear. "Now she's following him!"

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed. Allyson shot her a thankful look before falling into step with Draco Malfoy.

"Seriously, what did you mean?" Allyson asked again.

"I can't believe you don't know it." Malfoy drawled, smirking at her. "Must sting you can't find it into one of your schoolbooks."

"Let's get one thing clear, right now. I have absolutely no desire to play hints with you. I just want to know why you seem to think my friend should go after a delusional mass-murderer."

Malfoy chuckled. "Your friend?"

Allyson felt her heart skip a beat. They trudged down the front stairs stepping onto the grass. He was going to rub something in; she knew that look. "Would it really be impossible for you to act civil?"

"Hardly the point, pet." Malfoy exclaimed.

Allyson raised one eyebrow. "Did you just call me _pet_? You know what, don't answer that. Why were you agitating my friends? You know something I don't, and I don't like it."

"Obviously." Malfoy remarked. "You regard those dim-witted fools as friends. Quite pathetic the way you used to follow them around, but that's not the point. They are not your friends anymore, are they?"

"Excuse me?" Allyson hissed.

"A friend doesn't start ignoring the other when an argument ensures." Malfoy simply said. Allyson scoffed. Squinting her eyes at the way the sun was being reflected off the surface of the lake, she tried to form a response. But as she did, she felt her lungs constrict painfully. Malfoy's face turned from gleeful to one of alarm.

Watching her with apprehension, he frowned as her lower-lip wobbled. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but as her shoulders started to shake she couldn't swallow the sob that followed.

"No, No!" Malfoy stumbled over his words. She would have found it funny any other time. "No, don't cry! Please don't cry!"

Those exclamations didn't work of course; as tears started to pour from her eyes.

" _Fuck_!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I'm not good with crying girls." he muttered under his breath as he glanced around the grounds. There was no one around. Everyone had probably gone off to have dinner. Tucking his hand in his robe pocket, Malfoy pulled a simple silk handkerchief out, before offering it to her worthlessly. Still shaking Allyson momentarily stared at it.

"Take it or leave it, Gilbert." he snapped, looking very uncomfortable. Allyson hiccuped sadly, biting at the inside of her cheek, before accepting the silken material and patting her cheeks dry. She sniffled twisting and winding the handkerchief between her fingers, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

"T-thank you,"

Malfoy nodded, looking awkwardly as she hugged her bag to her chest. Hiccuping again, Allyson felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes. She fought them, but it appeared to be of no use. Malfoy faltered for a moment, his eyes glancing around.

"J-just go! I-I'm s-s-sure you have classes."

He didn't need to be told twice. He fled. Looking rather mortified about another cry session and Allyson had trudged back towards the common room — hiccuping and patting her cheeks, while ignoring the stares directed at her.

When she returned to her dormitory; her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes puffy. She chokes out a laugh as she saw herself into the reflection of the window. Laying down onto her bed, she looked at her canopy. More than anything she wished her mother was there. Wisher her mother was there, to comfort her the way she used to do when Allyson was still a child. ' _Friends don't treat their friend like that.'_ Her own thought exactly. And it hurt. It hurt so much. Curling up into a tight ball in the middle of her four-poster-bed, Allyson squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

Over the next few days, Allyson returned to avoiding not only Harry and Ron, but tried to avoid Malfoy as much as possible as well. Avoiding Malfoy though, was really not the hardest thing to do; as the blond seemed to think along the same lines. Whenever he saw her coming his way, Malfoy turned around and scurried away. It was a Monday evening and Allyson sat back on a fluffy red and gold lounge chair near the fire. The girl was scribbling her essay due next week for Potion's on a piece of parchment. Potions had never been her strongest suit and therefore she'd decided to give it a head-start immediately. It was early in the afternoon and the common room was blissfully deserted.

The sun was sinking under the horizon. The only light was coming from the flicker of firelight from the hearth and the dull glow provided by a candle sitting on the table next to her. A cool breeze wafting through the gap in the open window, ruffled her papers. She was on edge. She was on edge a lot as of lately.

Allyson held the quill poised above her pages. She needed to write an essay about the essence of the ' _Wiggenweld Potion'_. So far it wasn't going well. Allyson pressed the nib down the paper copying a sentence from her textbook. Another breeze wafted through the gap. Allyson shuddered. She looked at the window, watching her ghostlike reflection stare back.

' _What would it be like to hear from a grazed fortuneteller you were going to die this year?'_ Unpleasant that was for sure. Allyson had little patience for Divination. Than again if you knew when you were going to die, then wouldn't you be less afraid in the time before that day? Would you walk fearlessly through the darkened trees of the Forbidden Forest, instead of looking over your shoulder every second?

She drew a deep, steadying breath, but it did little to soothe her jangled nerves. She duly noted the fabric of her thick woollen sweater scraping against her sensitive skin. A dizzying sensation swept over. Allyson shook her head, before she placed her quill down at the side-table and stared into the fire. The orange burning embers strongly entrancing her. Enhancing her like a moth by the crackling firelight.

The ball rang, signalling the end of last period. Reluctantly Allyson slid the textbook into her bag and exited the Common Room. The girl pushed her hair into a ponytail, before straightening her robes. The fire was only distracting her, and if Harry and Ron came back homework would be a complete no-go!

As if it wasn't already a no-go.

The girl charged in the direction of the Library. As she saw the familiar oak doors dooming up in the distance she unconsciously tightened her fingers around the strap of her school bag.

"Ally!"

' _So much for studying._ ' the voice in her head muttered. Turning around swiftly, she saw Hermione making way towards her. Letting her shoulders relax. "Hey 'Mione,"

The older girl fell into step beside her, before glancing up at her fearfully. Allyson raised an eyebrow.

"Did you enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Allyson asked. "From what I can tell I liked Lupin's way of teaching."

"It was truly pleasant." Hermione said approvingly. The older girl ran a hand trough her unruly hair, while glancing at her book bag. "Are you still angry?"

"At you?" Allyson asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I was never angry at you, you know?"

"I mean at Harry and Ron?"

Allyson shook her head. "I'm not angry. Not anymore, at least; I'm merely disappointed in them."

"You sound like my mother." Hermione muttered.

"Can we please talk about something else?"

Hermione blinked profusely, before nodding slowly. They trudged up to their usual table in the corner. Allyson pulled her knees up under her chin with a sigh, before twisting her hair into a messy topknot.

"What was Defence Against the Dark Arts like?" Allyson asked, studying a textbook the bushy-haired girl had placed down onto the table.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her, before leaning onto her elbows. "DADA was really pleasing. We learned to repel a Boggart." Hermione explained.

"A shape-shifter?" Allyson asked. "I suppose that is interesting. I vaguely recall Lockhart mentioning one, last year." the girl continued, before frowning. "But then he started boasting off about fighting one and it swiftly turned uninteresting."

"Ah," Hermione said, playing with the strap of her bag. "I almost forgot how much you disliked Lockhart.

"I can't help it." Allyson huffed, fisting her hands. "He didn't just work me on my nerves. He grated on something stronger."

"Well, you are rather impatient." Hermione chuckled. "And you never could appreciate a lot of drama."

"Thanks a lot Hermione."

Hermione grinned. "Professor Lupin's boggart was rather strange though."

"How so?"

"Before Harry" — Hermione paled several shades, before trumping her fingers against the wood of the table — "Well, he didn't get a turn. Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and the Boggart changed into a glowing white orb."

"A glowing white orb?" Allyson asked, before smiling. "Like a crystal ball or something? Perhaps he's afraid for Professor Trawenly predicting his early demise?"

Hermione smiled, before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Who knows. I just wonder, you know."

Allyson frowned. She looked tired. Her face was pale, and she had bags under her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hermione attempted to smile. "I'm not getting enough sleep. With all the subjects I'm taking."

"Yes, I was wondering about that," Allyson asked. She had noticed the uncanny amount of subjects the girl took. "How do you manage to follow Arithmancy at the same time as Divination?"

Rubbing her hands together, Hermione smiled again. "Your hair looks nice today."

"Does it now?"Allyson asked, raising one eyebrow. She was not sure what was going on, but she would find out.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: About those boys. Well, they are 13 years old. So their fights and reasons might get a bit immature at times.**

 **And for Allyson's behaviour, well, being a teenager sucks. I have to say, I find it hard to write Allyson under the influence of her hormones. I hope I'm doing all right writing about them growing up.  
And the part with Malfoy was based on real life experience. My best friend and I had that conversation (except it was only the part about: 'No, oh God, please no! I'm not good with crying girls!) when I was in third grade. He always made up for interesting conversations. **

**Last but not least; thank you for the comments and the new followers. I truly am happy with your support! Like usual please comment! I would really like your take on this.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**


	9. Chapter 9, The visit to Hogsmeade

Chapter nine  
The visit to Hogsmeade

 **A** utumn arrived with a biting breeze and a mosaic of falling leaves. The weeks flew by and Allyson spent most of her time away from Harry and Ron, working in the library and with Daphne in her dorm room. The blond enjoyed aggregating her House quite a bit. Still, Allyson knew she couldn't ignore her friends completely.

They were in the third week from term. Allyson and Hermione had just celebrated the older girls birthday; something the boys had forgotten about — which had disappointed Hermione enough to stop reading over their essays — and had enjoyed a day on the grounds of Hogwarts. Truth to be told; the girl did look at her watch every few seconds and kept muttering about her work load, but other than that it was fine.

She was completing her star chart for Professor Sinistra, sitting by the fire. Hermione was seated on the ground, her astronomy homework spread over three tables. Although the boys remained a little angry with her, their friendship had eventually gone back to normal. Hermione was tired and worn out, in a way Allyson suspected could not be healthy. She still had too much homework to fathom.

Professor McGonagall came into the Common room. Her hair was in its usual tight bun and Allyson noticed the secretive glances she sent in Hermione's direction. Angling her head, Allyson caught her professor's gaze for a second, before the older woman posted a notice on the bulletin board and left as abruptly. Tapping her fingers against the tabletop, she watched as Ron jumped up and read the notice. She started to thoughtlessly trace the whorls and lines ingrained in the depths of the wood as Ron's face flushed with excitement.

"It's the first Hogsmeade weekend. It's on Hallowe'en!" Ron exclaimed loudly, before trudging back towards their seats. The other students jeered happily at that announcement.

Hermione's shoulders dropped. "Oh, I'm not sure if I'll be able to go…" she said, glancing down at her parchments and her textbooks. Allyson frowned. Hallowe'en wasn't for another week. Leaning over the table she glanced at all the books she had.

'Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures.' Thereby; Allyson knew Hermione followed Study of Ancient Runes, just as she did. _'How? How the hell did she follow all those subjects? Three extra curriculum subjects was already difficult.'_

"Oh come on, Hermione." Ron exclaimed. "You can afford to take one day off to go to Hogsmeade! You work too much There are other things than school."

Hermione frowned. She glanced at her star chart. Chewed on her lower-lip and sighed. "All right," she said. "I'll go." Ron smiled happily, before glancing at Allyson. He gave her an expectant glance and Allyson shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll go too." Allyson said. "I even believe I've promised Daphne to look for a Christmas robe." she muttered as an afterthought.

"What's happened?" Harry's voice asked from the portrait hole. The messy-haired teen gave a dubious glance at all the excited students. Ron was the first to respond. Waving at Harry with a grin on his face, he exclaimed: "First Hogsmeade weekend at the end of October. Hallowe'en."

"Excellent," Fred said, as he stepped through the Portrait hole as well. His twin-brother right behind him, who was talking to Wood. _'Probably still talking about Quidditch tactics.'_ "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Allyson made a face, before playfully rolling her eyes. "You better hope Filch doesn't take them!"

George smirked at that. Turning away from Wood with a mock bow, he drawled: "He wouldn't dare to cross us. He still hasn't forgotten how absolutely terrifying we can be."

"Sure," Allyson sarcastically answered. Fred winked, before turning to his twin-brother. No doubt planning on buying worse things than _Stink Pellets_.

Harry sunk down into a chair next to Ron, while Fred and George walked away. He looked very upset. Smiling at the messy-haired teen, Allyson awkwardly patted his arm. "I'm sure you can come along next time."

Hermione nodded. "They are bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stuck his lower-lip out; resembling a five year old, and glowered. Ron straightened up, before punching the air with his left fist. "Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade. Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry! The next one might not be fore ages—"

"RON!" Hermione cried indignantly. "Harry's supposed to stay in school—"

"He can't be the only third year left behind," Ron replied. "Ask McGonagall, go on Harry—"

Allyson groaned and slumped back into her seat. "Seriously Ron, you have all the charm and grit of sandpaper."

"I don't see why he can't ask!" Ron huffed.

"Except for McGonagall bound to say: ' _no_ '?" Allyson replied. "There's an escaped maniac after him. At least at school he's safe."

Harry huffed. "I think I'll ask McGonagall anyway!"

Hermione snorted, but before she could say anything Crookshanks jumped up into her lap. The orange kneazle purred happily, while a twitching spider dangled from its mouth. Ron eyed the cat with obvious disgust, before snorting loudly.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?"

Hermione ignored Ron, before scratching her familiar behind his ear. "Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?"

"Just keep him there." Ron sneered. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Allyson smiled softly patting the cat, before opening another textbook. With her Star chart finished, she could get a head start on Professor McGonagall's homework. The topic they were discussing in class was Cross-Species Switches. Not that difficult of a subject Allyson thought as she traced her finger through the index of a Transfiguration book. It sounded a lot like Muggle testing several species; cross breeding them. Of course; combining spells was a tad different, it gave similar outcomes. Approving such description, Allyson held her quill poised above the yellowing parchment.

"Oi!" Ron cried suddenly. Dropping her quill in shock, Allyson looked up just in time to see Ron trying to pry Crookshanks off his bag. "Get off you worthless animal!"

"Don't hurt him!" Hermione cried as she jumped up from her seat.

Ron payed her no heed, as he jerked his bag up. But; instead of dislodging Crookshanks, Scabbers the rat went flying out of the top. Immediately retracting its claws, the orange cat elegantly jumped on the ground and chased after the terrified rat.

"Catch that cat!" Ron cried, diving after his endangered pet. Scabbers fled under an old chest of drawers, at the same time as Hermione caught Crookshanks The kneazle turned his yellow eyes at Hermione. Staring at her in an offended sort of way. Ron crawled to the cupboard, before pulling a twitching Scabbers out by its tail from under the wooden structure.

"Look at him!" he cried, as he held the rat out to Hermione. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

Hermione huffed, cradling the cat at her chest. "Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong." she slowly explained. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

Ron snorted rudely. "There's something funny about that animal! It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

Allyson raised an eyebrow, stepping up next to Hermione. "That's not possible, Ron. A cat couldn't possible understand you saying; 'my rat is in my bag' and than think 'Great, dinner!'." she said slightly sarcastic, "It's just nature. Cats chase mouses and rats. It's not pretty; it's not pleasant, but it isn't anything abnormal." Hermione nodded frantically, before smiling gratefully at Allyson.

Flushing red, Ron hissed lowly, before turning around and marching away. As he reached the circular stairs, up to the dorm rooms, he turned again. "That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" he cried indignantly, ignoring the people around him, who started to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first, _and_ he's ill!" With that final statement the red-headed stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. Harry trudged after him, before disappearing as well. Hermione huffed, before slumping down into her chair. Fumbling with the end of her tie, she stared into space.

"It's okay, Hermione. Ron just needs some time." Allyson condoled her friend. "He'll get over it."

"Do you think so?" the older girl asked hopeful. "Harry does agree with him as well."

"No, Harry just doesn't want to get into a fight with Ron." Allyson said, shrugging. "Sometimes it's easier to keep impartial."

"He values his friendship with Ron more." Hermione muttered, looking ill-amused.

"Sometimes I think so."

* * *

The next few days turned for the worse. Ron remained mad and although Hermione tried to inquire about Scabbers' well-being, she got nothing more than angry snaps and offensive hisses. The amount of workload didn't help either and in no time they were dealing with an upset and angry Hermione and a moping Ron. Care of Magical Creature became an extremely dull class, and after their first action-filled lesson, Hagrid became very withdrawn. They were learning about Flobberworms, which had to be the most boring creature ever invented. Why anyone would bother to ask about them, was beyond Allyson. Thereby, Harry had asked Professor McGonagall if he was allowed to come along to Hogsmeade, but the deputy Headmistress had refused to let him come along.

It was a cold snowy Sunday, when Hallowe'en fell. Harry was even more depressed than before, and was glowering at his marmalade as if it had personally offended him. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione had started talking to each other again and seemed to have forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's disappointment.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.

"Don't worry about me," Harry said gloomily. Allyson smiled sympathetically to him, before patting him on his arm.

"If it makes you feel better, I can see if they have something nice at the Quidditch shop?" Allyson asked. It seemed with the thread of staying behind looming over the horizon, Harry had forgotten their trifle as well. "I don't really know much about it, but I'm sure Daphne can help me.

Harry shrugged, before eating his breakfast in silence. Shooting him a worried glance, Allyson resumed to eating as well. She fumbled with a large knife, holding a ripe red tomato still, before cutting down; clean and swift. Buttering a piece of toast, she pulled a few slices of cheese to her. She was really excited, but at the same time felt really bad for Harry. It must suck always having to be the special one (and not in good ways). Glancing at Hermione meaningfully, Allyson beckoned her head to Harry. Sadly wishing she could have some telepathic gifts, which would make this all so much easier. Hermione on the other hand, didn't seem to need such gifts. As she met Allyson's gaze, before giving a curt nod, and addressed Ron. The red-head was swiftly emptying his plate, with large bites and spoon's full of scrambled eggs.

"Right," Hermione started, giving him a disgusted glance. Ron rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "So we're going to Honeydukes. You know what Harry likes, don't you Ron?" Hermione slowly asked, frowning at her unresponsive friend. "Are you even listening?" Hermione's frown turned into a glare. "RONALD!"

Allyson was seated next to Harry. It was obvious Ron wasn't listening to what Hermione was saying. A stab of irritation shot through her. _'For God's sake, Ron!'_ The red-head was too busy with shovelling food down his throat, than dividing his attention.

A muscle in Hermione's cheek jerked. She hissed, before pointing her knife dangerously at her would-be-victim. "Are you even listening to me, Ronald?"

Looking up Ron, although no idea what it was about, edged away with a cough. Chewing on his sausage, before gasping; "Wha— what is wrong?"

Hermione flushed dangerously. Allyson and Harry turned their attention to their own plates. They both decided to keep out of the upcoming fight, in order to keep their heads intact. Ron frowned at their unhelpful behaviour. Allyson shrugged, before spearing the pea on her plate and thrusted it into her mouth. Hermione's face flushed even darker as she started muttering. She was on edge, and although it did distract Harry, Allyson had no idea what made the older girl so on edge. Allyson had tried to discuss it with her. Asking if she wasn't following to many subject. Not to mention, How the hell she could follow them all, but Hermione kept avoiding the questions. Thereby did the girl manage to disappear on the strangest moments. Allyson frowned. Honestly had no idea what was wrong, but Hermione was on edge lately, and she would find out why.

"I'm—uh—sorry, Hermione!" Ron gasped, tumbling over his words. "I was a bit preoccupied. What were you saying?"

"Why should I bother? Wouldn't want your attention-span to overheat." Hermione hissed nastily.

Harry slowly turned towards Allyson. His eyebrows were furrowed. _'Well, mission accomplished. He was definitely distracted.'_

"What's going on with Hermione?" he whispered as he beckoned to the bushy-haired girl. She was by now smashing her potatoes with her fork. Her knife was disposed near Ronald's plate. It seemed the girl had placed it there, when her potatoes dared to offend her.

"Uh, 'Mione?" Ron slowly said, approaching the fuming young girl. Allyson barely suppressed the groan building up in her throat. Boys were so blissfully unaware when not to approach a fuming girl. "I didn't mean to offend you, you know?"

The girl huffed. "Pig— never listens— thinks he's too good for everyone." she hissed. The girl eyed him with disdain on her face. "Certainly eats like one."

Allyson's mouth twisted into a smirk. She certainly was bitchy-mean when angry.

"Probably has her period." a cold voice drawled from behind them.

Ron coughed on his food — Allyson jumped up just in time — while clawing at the newspaper. Harry's face had gone white with shock and Hermione's cheeks flushed scarlet. The bushy-haired girl blinked multiple times, before jumping up from her seat and stalking out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I suppose when you have mud running out you, it must be hard." the same voice drawled. Harry flushed and Ron hissed, before jerking up. His hip painfully knocking against the table.

Allyson looked over her shoulder to a smirking Pansy Parkinson. Ron was still in the progress of straightening up, while rubbing his aching hip. Parkinson smiled nastily, while looking at the three Gryffindor's imperiously. Her eyes stayed at Allyson. Her smirk widened.

"Perhaps you know how to deal with it," the girl said nastily. "I would think—"

Ron pulled his wand from his robes. "That's it, you nasty little—"

"Ron don't. I don't care what that narcissistic witch says or blabbers about." Allyson coldly huffed.

"You little— think you're so high and mighty?" Parkinson hissed.

"Just bugger off, Parkinson!" Allyson snapped.

"Oh she doesn't have to bugger off. I would love to help her on her way." Ron hissed angrily, taking a threatening step towards the dark-haired Slytherin. Allyson inwardly groaned. The red head had a very quick, very fiery temper. Parkinson made a vulgar gesture, muttering something similar to 'Mudblood'. Allyson grabbed the back of Ron's shirt, holding him back to stop him from actually murdering the girl.

"Just leave it be, Ron." Allyson gasped, pulling the tall boy back with some serious effort. "She's not worth it."

Parkinson gave her one last glare, before turning on her heel and stomping away. Allyson heaved a sigh of relief, before excusing herself to the boys — "I'll find her! Please Harry, keep Ron away from any rude Slytherins." — and followed after Hermione.

It took her quite a while, but just before they were about to leave for Hogsmeade, Hermione turned around a corner. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath was slightly laboured, but other than that there were no outright signs of crying. Allyson frowned. As she approached the older girl, she saw her push something away into the neckline of her guardian.

"Are you okay?" Allyson asked cautiously, running a hand through her hair. Pushing her thoughts away for a later moment.

"I've never been better," Hermione exclaimed happily. Studying in her face, Allyson realised the older girl did look healthier than before.

* * *

Pushing her hands deep into the pockets of her jacket, Allyson glanced at the grounds excitedly. Leaves — red, orange and yellow, filled with veins of brown and spots of the darkest black — crunched under the soles of her boots. It had been unusually cold lately and Allyson regretted not putting on her winter coat. The wind was cold and brutal stinging her face as if December was already there. The first snow had already fallen and the lake had already been frozen over.

They were descending the path towards the school gates. Until now, Allyson had never gone off so far before. As they would ride the school carriages, which would practically deliver them to the front door, there had never been any need either. Daphne chattered away happily and Allyson dreaded the part where they would visit a robe shop. The sun was high in the sky, but it did little to warm the students from the cold. The trees from the Forbidden Forest swayed in the breeze and their breaths materialised as grey-white puffs of smoke.

"They all called her 'Looney Lovegood'," Hermione confided to Ron. The two Gryffindor friends were walking in front of them. "Well, she is strange and all, but to do so in her face —"

"You're silent today." Daphne observed after another _'hm hm'_ on one of her questions (which could be answered with yes or no).

"I'm sorry," Allyson answered, shaking her head as if to get rid of the inexplicable gloomy mood. "I'm a bit tired I guess."

"It's all right," Daphne shrugged. "It has been a busy week."

Looking up, Allyson felt a strong sense of foreboding spread through her. Around the huge wrought-iron gates, flanked with stone columns, dark cloaked creatures hovered. Cuddling together, the girls swiftly stalked past the Dementors, and trudged down the frozen path.

"No wonder you felt affected." Daphne muttered. "Those things truly are horrible."

"Yeah, I wish they would catch the man already!"

"Doesn't really matter you know." the blond started. Leaning into Allyson, as if confiding a secret (perhaps she was), she whispered. "Azkaban is, or should I say: ' _was_ ', the most remote and secure place in the Wizarding world. It lay isolated on an Island surrounded by anti-apparation spells and a sea, stretching on as far as one could see. Thereby, a thick fog obscured view and one could not tell which way they should travel."

"I get that Daph. It has always been deemed impossible to escape—"

"Not to mention," Daphne continued, ignoring Allyson's last statement. "The Dementors guard that place. Soul-sucking monsters that crack even the strongest, yet they failed to keep Black contained."

Allyson swallowed. She didn't know what to think. You would think the ministry — 'Incompetent fools run governments. A competent minister has yet to be born.' Mikeal Gilbert had said — should be able to catch a lost convict. "I think I see your point."

"Them standing there, is no guarantee they will stop him. Nobody knows how Black escaped. But believe me, you've got to be insane after twelve years in that hole."

Allyson felt a stab of despair. "I want a book about warding magic." she said slowly, before pushing her hands deeper in her pockets. "Now that I think about it, I want a book about personal warding spells and spells of invisibility as well."

"You're such a bookworm." Daphne said, smiling. "I think it would suffice to say to not wander the corridors alone, but if you want to ward yourself: fine with me!"

The streets of Hogsmeade were bustling with people doing their daily shopping and Hogwarts Students, who seemed to have the time of their lives. The shops were almost hectic and Allyson tightened her grip on Daphne's arm as they glanced through the shop shivered as the cold wind strung her face. Pulling her cloak tighter around her shivering frame, she once again regretted not putting on a thicker coat.

"Look Ally, it's a bookshop." Daphne exclaimed, pointing at a small little bookstore at the corner of the street. "You can go and ward yourself now!" Allyson smirked, before all but dragging her Slytherin friend to the shop. "You could do with some warding magic as well!"

Daphne and Allyson had a great time. They visited as many places as they could. They went to the sweetshop, watched Fred and George prank each other in Zonko's Joke Shop and sipped hot Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. After the warm drink they visited the small Quidditch supply shop — buying Harry equipment for his racing broom — and at last they visited the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack was an old wooden house, creaking with old age and its windows rattling in the wind.

"One would get nightmares from less." Daphne said, but she didn't seem to mean it as an evil little grin appeared.

"That's not the face a nightmare should get." Allyson dryly remarked. "You look like you're brooding— Or planning at the least."

"I'm fantasising how much fun it would be to lock Theo Nott into that old shack." Daphne drawled. Upon seeing her friend's face, Daphne held her hands up in a defensive manner. "Hey, I'm only fantasising!"

Allyson frowned thoughtfully, before smiling. "If we lock Malfoy up there as well, you have my blessing."

"Oh, he wouldn't even survive for a minute!" Daphne said laughing loudly. "Too spoiled to even begin to fathom what all the _dust_ would mean."

They both smiled before giggling. Allyson stretched her arms above her head and leaned down onto the fence glancing at the snowy mountains and the old wooden house. Rumour had it; it was the most Haunted building in Britain. Although they hadn't heard any screams coming from inside, the villagers insisted it had to be haunted. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore thought so too, which many took as prove enough.

"Daph?" Allyson asked, frowning slightly as a thought struck her.

"Hm?" Daphne answered.

"What crimes was Sirius Black convicted for?" Allyson asked tiredly.

"Conspiring with You-Know-Who?" Daphne answered uncertainty. "I— My father knows, but he doesn't like to talk about it. Doesn't like to talk about anything related to the first Wizarding War."

"My father says there are no winners in a war. Only losers."

"Well, he seriously did lose!" Daphne answered. "He was sent to Azkaban without a trial."

"That's horrible," Allyson exclaimed. "Everyone is entitled to a fair trial. No matter what people think someone has done."

"You can be quite righteous, if you want to be."

Allyson chuckled, before following her friend turning the next corner, stepping back onto the crowded street. It had started to snow; giant snowflakes made out of the purest white suspended from the clouded sky. When darkness fell, they returned to the castle. They reached the gates when surrounded by pitch black. It was a gloomy evening, the sky looked fit to burst at any moment; flashes of lighting were highlighting the path. It didn't matter though, Allyson could see the castle through the trees.

Just like last year and the one before that, the Hallowe'en feast was great. The Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins. A cloud of fluttering bats moved through the Great Hall, while the house tables filled with the most delicious foods. There were all sorts of juicy meats, nice vegetables and delicious pumpkin juice. Allyson dragged the tines of her fork through the crust of her apple pie. She was too full, but at the same time content.

She was seated at the Gryffindor table listening to the buzz of students. Harry was still in a gloom mood and glowered at the buffet. Hermione and Ron had handed him a bag with candy from Honeydukes and Allyson had given him his broom equipment. It did little to cheer him up.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, interrupting Ron's explanation of Butterbeer. The messy-haired boy looked more dejected by the second. "Did you get some work done?"

"No," Harry said, not bothering to hide the plain disgust in his voice. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in with a goblet with some kind of potion in it and Lupin drank it."

"Lupin _drank_ it?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Allyson said, dropping her voice in case anyone was listening. "Professor Snape is not exactly a friendly man, but I don't see him poisoning other Professors either. If that was the case, Lockhart wouldn't have lived long."

Hermione nodded. "She's right. If he was trying to poison Lupin, he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."

"Yeah maybe," Harry replied, ending the conversation, before pushing his plate away.

After the Hallowe'en feast the Gryffindors made their way back to the Common room. Allyson felt blissfully content. Her eyes were already drooping and she swiftly grew tired of climbing all the stairs. The meal had been delicious, although she had eaten too much. Still Allyson had enjoyed herself so immensely she didn't care. As they reached the corridor that led to the Common room, they couldn't get any further. The corridor was filled with students all craning their necks to see what was going on up ahead.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked, somewhere from behind her. Allyson tried to see over all the heads in front of her, but realised swiftly she was too short. A tall red-head stood a few rows in front of her.

"Fred!" Allyson called. Fred Weasley, a shocked expression on his face, turned to her. "What's going on?"

Grabbing her upper arm, the older boy pulled her through the crowd. The new position allowed her a better view on the portrait. Or, what was left of it.

"What in the world happened here?" Allyson asked unable to mask her horror. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait. The portrait had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks had been completely torn away.

Fred leaned into her. His face was pale and his eyes narrowed, in what Allyson supposed was disbelief. "Peeves said it was Sirius Black…"

"What?" Allyson asked.

"Let me through, please," a voice rang out from behind her. Ron's Head Boy brother, Percy pushed his way through the crowd in an attempt to reach the front. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —" suddenly he went silent. Then, he said, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore! Quick!"

Allyson didn't know who got Professor Dumbledore, but it didn't take long for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. The old Headmaster peered around the students and stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"This is not good is it?" Allyson whispered to Fred.

The tall boy shook his head solemnly. "Not at all, I mean how did he get in?"

' _Indeed, how did he get in?'_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: Good evening everyone! i hope you'll all had a great day, or are looking up to one. The story just starts to unfold: Sirius Black makes his fist entree in the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The part about Scabbers, well, the progress with the rat will take some time.**

 **Well this really was a pathetic author's note. Quite short, but anyway… Thank you all so much for following this story and Please comment! They strengthen my will to write so to say. The next chapter will come out very soon. It's almost ready!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	10. Chapter 10, A Dangerous Match

**Chapter Ten, A dangerous match**  
' _We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light' — Plato_

 **A** fter finding the Fat Lady, Headmaster Dumbledore instructed all the students to troop in a line towards the Great Hall. When all the students had returned to the Great Hall, he conjured orange sleeping bags to sleep in. Amy Geagen, a girl Allyson didn't converse much with, gave a disgusted look at the sleeping bags, before turning to Lavender who looked a bit miffed by it all.

"We have to sleep in the Great Hall?" Lavender asked looking ill-amused even though she had been the one who had abundantly refused to sleep into Gryffindor tower.

"Headmaster Dumbledore seems to think it is good idea." Parvati answered insecurely. "I don't find the idea tempting either, but if it will save us from a murderous lunatic who snuck into school, I'm all in."

"Allyson!"

Stepping away from the three girls, Allyson looked over her shoulder to see the Slytherins step into the Great Hall. A blond figure pushed herself through the crowd of green and silver and ran up towards her.

"Do you know what's going on?" Daphne asked, slightly out of breath as she reached Allyson. "Professor Snape said Sirius Black snuck into school!"

Allyson nodded, before sitting cross-legged on one of the sleeping bags. Following her example the blond girl in front of her friend. "I know!" she said, before stopping as she noticed more figures coming her way.

"You're gonna ask her?"

"No, I'm going to eavesdrop on their conversation, give it a rest Pansy!" Malfoy's voice sarcastically replied.

"Perhaps I should wait until our audience is complete?" Allyson dryly remarked as Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy stepped up next to their blond year mate.

Daphne smiled impishly, before nudging Allyson with her elbow. "You heard them, they're fine with eavesdropping on our conversation. And I want to know."

"Peeves saw him." Allyson began, glancing doubtful at Draco Malfoy who crouched down and balanced on the balls of his feet. "He slashed the portrait of, well of our Entrance portrait. Sirius Black went a bit— mad, when he realised she wouldn't let him in."

"Shit!" Malfoy muttered, ignoring Parkinson's nudging. "How the hell did he get past the Dementors?"

"The same way as he got past them before, I recon." Allyson answered.

"You have a theory?" Daphne asked, her face alit with curiosity.

Allyson shrugged. She had thought about it, obviously. She had theories. Of course she had, but none of them sounded that legible. "I don't know. I have ideas, but they don't give any answers."

"Well, he couldn't have apparated in here. The anti-apparation spells would have prevented that." Malfoy drawled superiorly.

Allyson shrugged. "No, but perhaps he _cloaked_ his magic. I know it sounds strange and highly unlikely as there is no known spell which can fully cloak ones magic, but it somehow would make sense."

"Why?" Parkinson demanded. Allyson felt a muscle in her cheek jerk.

"Because, Dementors don't _see_ like you and I do. They sense body warmth and magic. They recognise a wizard by his or her magic. If you could cloak your magic, they would not sense you. Or at least, they would not recognise you."

Parkinson huffed, before turning around and stomping away. Allyson watched

"How do you even know that?" Daphne asked, looking half amused.

"I read," Allyson dryly answered.

"Swot." Daphne answered, nudging Allyson with her elbow.

"It sounds unbelievable." Malfoy muttered. Allyson glared at him. She had told him she thought it was unlikely. No need for him to rub it in. "Still it would make sense, I suppose. Only one little flaw in your theory. They don't _only_ sense body warmth and magic. They can taste and sense fear. They are drawn to it and the promise of positive memories that it can feed off of."

Allyson shrugged. "I suppose, the amount of negative feeling should have given him away, no matter what." But the question remains; How did he get in? He didn't apparate. Couldn't have flown in without being noticed. So how?

"Only a fool would not fear those monsters." Daphne nodded. Percy strolled pompously through the students. Levelling students with glares and snappy remarks, as he went.

"The lights are going out now! I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

Shrugging Allyson fell back onto the sleeping bag. The candles above her head flickered, before extinguishing completely. There was a soft thud as the double doors closed behind him.

"Shit," Malfoy muttered. Allyson saw him look around and she realised all the other sleeping bags had already been taken. Muttering something under his breath, he slumped down onto the only one available, which happened to be next to her. Giving Daphne a look, she lay onto her back and gazed at the starry sky. When the double doors closed with a thud, the hall immediately began to buzz excitedly. Allyson heard other Gryffindors telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Malfoy?"

The blond groaned, before rolling over onto his stomach. Propping himself up onto an elbow. "You're not going to murmur inconsequently at me, are you? If so, I could probably ask if Pansy wants to share a sleeping bag." he huffed. "The girl has a way for yapping away to me as well." he muttered as an afterthought.

"I shouldn't have bothered." Allyson muttered. Daphne sniggered from beside her, and Allyson was half ready to whack her on her head.

"What did you want?" Malfoy sighed tiredly.

"The same thing I wanted the last time." Allyson answered, before rolling over onto her stomach as well. "I want to —" her sentence was cut short when she heard a soft shuffling in the shadows. It made her tense up; letting her fingers twist into the soft material of her sleeping bag. In the distance she could hear a creaking noise. Allyson saw Malfoy react similar out of the corner of her eyes. Allyson felt her heart stutter with something she couldn't quite place.

"You know what, never mind. I think I'm going to sleep." Allyson told him, before cuddling into her sleeping bag. Daphne's breath had already turned regular and Allyson was feeling slightly amused the spoiled rich girl slept so easily onto the hard cold floor. She gazed at the starry sky which provided her with a slight beam of light. The only other source of light came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the Prefects. It was like sleeping out doors and Allyson realised she quite liked gazing at the night sky and counting the constellations and the stars.

She was still awake, when she overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking later that night. Alyson had been running through all the possible ways Sirius Black could have gotten in the Castle, but so far not much luck. Although she felt safe enough with all those people around, she couldn't help but tense up every time she heard shuffling.

"Headmaster." Snape said. Allyson gazed through half closed eyes. Her potions Master stood tall, while glaring at the old Headmaster. "The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched."

"Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger, but we had to be sure."

"Have you got any theory as to how he got in, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore turned around surveying the students. Allyson pulled the orange sleeping bag up to her chin. She turned her head onto the pillow and closed her eyes pretending to sleep. She heard a small intake of breath and realised with a small shock that Malfoy was awake as well.

"Many, Severus, each as unlikely as the next."

Allyson understood that feeling. Peeking through her lashes she glanced at her Professors. She could not see Dumbledore's face, as he had turned his back to her. The light of the starry sky illuminated Snape's angry profile. His shoulders were tense and he wore an angry scowl.

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before the start of term?" Snape asked, his shoulders tensing even more.

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore said, a hint of anxious curiosity colouring his voice. Obviously he didn't like where this subject was heading.

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," Dumbledore said, his tone had a finality on it. Percy stepped closer. His face was rapt with attention, and his face reddened with curiosity. "I must go down to the Dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

"Didn't they want to help, sir?" Percy asked, his face briefly illuminated by a passing ghost. He looked very eager, for any form of information.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore answered. There was a chillness in his tone that could have frosted Hell over. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this school while _I_ am Headmaster."

Percy nodded, before stifling a yawn. Allyson felt a tingle of sympathy run through her. He must have been so tired. Allyson squeezed her eyes shut. She remembered the deep resentment Snape had sported when Professor Dumbledore had mentioned Professor Lupin, at the beginning of term. Did Snape suspect Lupin? Why? Truth to be told there had been something wrong with the DADA teachers every year, but she could not believe Professor Lupin would conspire with someone like Sirius Black.

She didn't even realise her hand was trembling, until someone else's hand shot out, taking a hold of her quivering one. Her eyes snapped open, heart pounding in her chest as she flexed her hand beneath Malfoy's.

 _Malfoy's!_

Allyson glanced at Malfoy's pale face. His features were slackened in 'pretending' sleep, while his hair ruffled by the orange material of his sleeping bag. His grip on her hand tightened as his grey eyes opened. The lights of the starry sky was momentarily reflected, making them glow. Her eyes were drawn to their clasped hands, before she turned her hand over beneath his and linked their fingers. There was no use in denying the understanding that past between them. No one really understood her fear of the dark. Not even Hermione, who had been petrified as well. Who seemed to not remember much after seeing the yellow eyes. But Allyson… Allyson did, and it frightened her.

She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep again, but when she woke, the Great Hall was lighter. The sun was peeking over the horizon and pale sunlight was streaming over the wall. Allyson turned her head towards Malfoy. Their fingers were still intertwined. It was weird. Allyson continued to stare at their co-joined hands, while listening to the drifting ghosts.

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Allyson feigned sleep, while squinting her ears.

"Professor," Percy Weasley said. Another set of footsteps. "Was the Fat Lady found? Is she back?"

"No, Mr. Weasley. We installed Sir Cadogan into the Fat Lady's frame. None of the other portraits wanted the job, and at least he makes a racket whenever anyone approaches." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Do you think Sir Cadogan will be able to guard the Gryffindor Tower?" Percy asked; he sounded dubious.

"I seriously doubt that, but at least he shall make some noise whenever Sirius Black approaches again." Professor McGonagall explained. "I'm afraid Black won't be stopped by anything, at this point."

McGonagall and Percy's voices faded as they passed out of earshot. Allyson lied there, squeezing her eyes shut. Wherever would that man have hidden himself? The way he could so easy get past Dementors made him a very unpredictable and very dangerous foe. She felt fear trickle along her spine and shuddered.

Malfoy's grasp on Allyson's hand tightened, obviously having overheard, as well. She should have pulled away, but instead of doing so, she held on more strongly.

* * *

The next morning there had been no trace found of the grazed serial killer (nor from Malfoy either), so life returned to normal. Over the next few days, everyone was speculating about how Sirius Black managed to get in the Castle without being spotted. If Allyson was honest, she wasn't really that surprised. Daphne was right, if he could escape from the best secured prison in the whole of Britain, than getting into Hogwarts probably was easy. The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced, with the only portrait who wanted the job; that of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. Nobody was truly happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels. And if he didn't challenge students he made up ridiculous and complicated passwords.

Every time they walked through the corridors, accompanied by Harry, teachers followed behind them. Although the teachers at least thought up believable excuses, Percy Weasley did not. He followed Harry around like a watchdog. Allyson presumed he was under the orders of his mother and just wanted to please her. In a few times, still no trace of Sirius Black, Allyson fell back into her daily routine. She went to classes, studied from her books and listened to the teachers about the subjects. Everything was almost normal enough that Allyson could pretend; there wasn't an escaped murderer out. Almost, if the constant speculating wouldn't have been a reminder.

However, the Sirius Black mania began to die down in favour of the upcoming Quidditch match — Slytherin VS Gryffindor. It was the day before the match and the weather was absolutely horrible. The wind howled loudly and, although the temperature had risen up again, it had been raining viciously.

Allyson sighed audible when stepping out of bed that morning. She had a short night again, and Allyson felt very tired. The Dorm bathrooms were blissfully deserted and Allyson gladly grabbed her robes, before stepping into the shower cubicle. The white tiles felt cool against her bare feet and Allyson enjoyed the contrast it had with the warm water raining down onto her shoulders. Ever so briefly she dipped her head under the spray. Scrubbing her limbs with a bar of soap, she absentmindedly listened to her rousing dorm mates. She smiled unconsciously, she had a short day coming up and she knew — because Lavender had whined about it all evening — they had not. She felt bad for Hermione though. After the day off in Hogsmeade the girl got even more work to do. Allyson still hadn't found out how she did it. Kept disappearing though.

Her first subject was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Allyson smiled as she descended the stairs. She loved Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin was a fine teacher and he could explain the subject very visually and — Professor Snape was standing in front of the blackboard. She was the first to arrive — which wasn't anything out of the ordinary — and the room was empty aside from the two of them.

"Get in or wait outside, whatever suits you best." Professor Snape snapped, without even turning. He still stood there with his back towards her.

Allyson almost rolled her eyes at his hostile demeanour and clutched her book bag to her chest. Professor Snape sighed and turned around. His cold dark eyes landed on Allyson and he started to massage his temples.

"I had forgotten you were in this class." Snape said solemnly, eying her book bag apprehensively.

Allyson nodded, and felt a small smile pull at her lips. Her potions Master wasn't too fond of her questions (or he wasn't too fond of her). But this was Defence and Allyson liked Defence as well as being good at it, so she supposed he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Professor?"

The man smiled tightly, before inclining his head. He had learned from experience it was faster to just hear her out.

"Yes, Miss Gilbert?"

"Where is Professor Lupin?" she asked slowly, looking up at her scowling Professor.

"Do us both a favour and sit down." Snape answered, before walking back to his desk. Allyson glanced at the clock above the blackboard; class would not start for another five minutes. Taking a seat in the second row. She set her bag down, pulling her notebook, textbook and assignment out, she waited for the man to elaborate.

Professor Snape turned back to her. He sighed tiredly as he took in her curious expression. "Professor Lupin is ill today, and therefore I will take over his classes." he explained simply.

Allyson frowned, but nodded. As several minutes went by, the doors burst open. The fourth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filled the room. Their voices and footsteps evaded the previous silence. The moment their eyes fell onto their potions master a hushed buzz fell over them.

Snape levelled them all with a cold stare, before starting to lecture. He was halfway in his lecture about the Dugbog, a marsh-dwelling magical creature found in Europe and North and South America, when Allyson's attention span died down.

Leaning out of her chair as far as she could without falling, Allyson glanced at the darkened sky. Her mind swum with unanswered questions. Little by little she started to get used to that, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Miss Gilbert,"

Allyson barely managed to swallow the groan building into her throat. Why did that man only ask on her, when she was derived? _Because he reads your mind?_

"Professor?" Allyson said, as pleasantly as she could.

"Care to give me the answer to my question, Miss Gilbert?" Snape asked, almost pleasantly.

The dark-clad man leaned against his desk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Allyson could feel eyes on her as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. She shifted in her seat, before quietly responding.

"I— I'm not sure, Professor." she answered, trying to recall what his question was about.

"You weren't paying attention," Professor Snape deducted. A small smirk tugged at his lips and the voice in Allyson's head mentally added: ' _Wicked, now I can take a huge amount of points from Gryffindor._ '

"No, I was just a bit distracted. There has been a lot going on lately." Allyson lamely explained. Even to her own ears it was a pathetic reason. "I apologise. If you could repeat the question, sir."

Professor Snape smiled meanly. "I'm afraid not. Twenty points from Gryffindor, and Miss Gilbert, if you could be so good as to stay behind after this lesson."

She felt her face flush scarlet, before nodding reluctantly. Eloise Midgen, seated next to her, gave her a sympathetic smile, before mouthing: 'It's not your fault he's always in a bad mood anyway'. It didn't keep her from grumbling to herself. At least she payed rapt attention now. Not that he called on her again, of course. As Professor Snape explained that the Dugbog occasionally attacked the ankles of humans who ventured into its habitat — 'I knew that,' Allyson grumbled. 'If he had just repeated his question, I would have been able to answer that.' — she made a mental note to herself to look up how this ' _mind-reading_ ' worked.

Allyson glared at him. He was pacing the room back and forth, while continuing the lesson. Although Allyson would never admit it out loud, she would give it to him. Snape knew this subject. It was beyond her, why Headmaster Dumbledore didn't install him as DADA Professor permanently. Professor Lupin was much more pleasantly in his teaching, but Professor Snape was simple. He didn't linger on the subjects, and although her attention span was low, she caught herself appreciating his teaching style.

As soon as they were dismissed, the class emptied quickly, leaving Allyson sitting alone in her seat.

"Miss Gilbert, I believe you have already covered the subject werewolves?" Professor Snape drawled.

Allyson frowned, before looking up. Professor Snape was leaning against his desk again and was twirling a scroll of parchment in his hand. She swallowed thickly, as remembering Lockhart stomping through the classroom, while making a howling sound. "In theory," she dryly remarked.

Snape gave her a long look, while the corners of his mouth twitched. "Good enough I suppose. I believe you don't have anymore classes today?"

"No, sir." Allyson muttered.

"Well, as your form of detention, you'll will be staying the upcoming hour." Snape said, smirking down at her. "After all as Lupin found it unnecessary to leave any form of record of the material he's covered it might be easier to have an assistant.

Allyson frowned. What kind of punishment was that? Sullenly she trudged to the corner of the class, while trying to decipher his ulterior motive. He had one, she was sure of it. Than again he probably just wanted a little slave — like a House-Elf — doing his bidding. Allyson felt a muscle in her cheek jerk. She sometimes truly despised that man.

If it hadn't been so embarrassing, she would have thought their faces amusing. When Hermione and Ron walked into the classroom their jaws almost hit the floor. Ron pointed at Allyson, while nudging Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed at her, before glancing at Snape. "On second thought, what are both of you doing here?"

"Professor Lupin is ill." Allyson hissed back. "And I'm serving _detention_."

Ron and Hermione shared a look, before sitting down in the second row. Slowly the classroom started to fill with more students.

Giving her a long look, Allyson forced her hands still. Professor Snape pulled up their textbook, while flipping through the pages.

"Professor Lupin is ill today and therefore I will be taking over his class." Professor Snape explained. He leaned back against his desk, before levelling all the students with a small glare. "As Professor Lupin has not seen it fit to create any form of a lesson plan, Miss Gilbert is here to _support_ us."

The entire class stared at her. Allyson waved slowly, before going back to staring at her hands.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Professor Snape gave him a long look and was about to react, undoubtedly rudely, when Harry Potter came bursting through the door.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I—" he cried, coming to an abrupt stop when he realised that it wasn't Professor Lupin. Allyson looked from Harry to Snape; a knot of anticipating forming into her stomach.

"The lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down!"

Harry glowered at the man, his eyes briefly falling onto Allyson — his eyebrows raised — before glancing back at Snape. "Where's Professor Lupin?"

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," Snape replied. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked. Allyson sucked in her breath. No one normally spoke to Professor Snape like that. Certainly not Harry. Was he convinced the man had succeeded in poisoning Lupin, or something? Allyson motioned for him to sit down and be quiet, but he did not look at her again.

"Nothing life-threatening," Snape growled; the 'unfortunately' was left unsaid, but hung in the room. "Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Thankfully, Harry stomped down to the third row and sat down with a grumble. Professor Snape turned back to his lecture. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far—"

Hermione shifted in her seat, before saying: "Please, Sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grynylows, and we're just about to start—"

"Be quiet," Snape cut her off, with an angry drawl. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation."

"He's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Dean Thomas called from the back of the class. Allyson let her head drop into her hands tiredly. And gone are the House points.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows. Today we shall discuss… werewolves."

"But Sir," Hermione said, "We're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks."

Allyson glanced at Snape's face as it paled in pure anger. "Miss Granger, I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, _not_ you." Professor Snape cried. "And I am telling you all to turn to page 394."

The classroom stayed silently. When nobody moved Snape snarled: " _All of you! Now!_ "

Allyson sighed, but was thankful the man had at least taken no more points. _Werewolves_ , what did she remember about them. That Lockhart did an awful job at pretending to be one? The young girl started to massage her temples. People suffering from Lycantropy; also known as a Wolf man? They traveled in packs? Apparently they only listened to the howl of another Werewolf.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the Werewolf and the true wolf?" Snape asked. ' _See if it tries to bite you, when it lays its eyes on you?_ ' Allyson wryly thought. She recalled Werewolves only posed a threat to humans, not to other animals. Apparently instinct told them to bite humans, and nothing else.

Hermione gasped. An eager look passing her face, as she raised her hand. Snape ignored her as his eyes passed over them. "Anyone?" He sighed. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between—"

"We told you," Parvati Patil cried indignantly. "We haven't got as far as Werewolves yet, we're still on—"

"Silence!" Snape cried, cutting Parvati off. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a Werewolf when they saw one."

Allyson raised her hand in the air. "Would you permit your _assistant_ to give the answer?" she knew the answer. That Professor Lockhart had been incompetent, didn't mean she was.

"You are here for detention, Miss Gilbert. This is not for the glory of yourself." Snape snapped back. ' _At least he didn't take any more points._ ' "I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

"Please Sir," Hermione exclaimed, lowering her hand with a loud huff. "The Werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the Werewolf—"

Snape hissed, before barging to Hermione's table. "That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable Know-it-all."

The classroom fell silent and Allyson felt her cheeks flush. What a horrible thing to say! Hermione slid as low as she could in her chair. Allyson saw her eyes fill with tears. Ron straightened in his seat next to the bushy-haired girl and opened his mouth. "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"

Allyson sharply sucked in her breath. Ron's voice was filled with anger and Allyson felt a dreary anticipation settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Detention, Weasley," Snape said, advancing on Ron until his face was very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticise the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

The tension in the classroom was tangible. Everybody seemed to be terrified of making even the slightest sound. When Snape turned around and walked back to his desk. Allyson glanced at Ron, who looked slightly pale. Hermione gave him a grateful smile, before turning to her textbook.

"Miss Gilbert, fetch me their assignments." Professor Snape said silkily. Allyson felt a muscle in her cheek twitch, before getting up. The girl prowled up and down the rows of desks, taking the assignments the students had been doing for Professor Lupin.

As Professor Snape read over the assignments he sneered. "Very poorly explained." he hissed. "That's incorrect—"

Allyson rolled her eyes before digging out her own textbook. When the bell rang, twenty minutes later, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognise and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention. Miss Gilbert, I want that assignment of Werewolves as well as your regular assignment."

Allyson gave him a curt nod, before pushing past the students in the Hall. She could hear Harry and Hermione calling her name, but she ignored them. She made it to the Great Hall in no time, planning on stuffing her face with anything she could get her hands on, before cursing her life.

* * *

The next morning Allyson awoke when the bedroom was still blanketed in infinite darkness. The darkness used to worry her. One of the reasons why she always woke up so early. Her imagination supplied beasts and monsters with talons and fantastic jaws, lurking beyond the range of her vision. She no longer feared the fantastic beasts that used to plague her dreams, her monsters had changed over the past two years. Quivering the young teen stretched her arms above her head, before swinging her legs out of her bed. Her blankets clutched tightly around her, she hopped to the windowsill.

She felt warm and cosy, while she had the blankets wrapped around her like a cocoon. The even breathing of her roommates in the background served to only calm her down more. Allyson watched the night dissipate as different shades of red, yellow and orange crept over the grounds. The sunrise shimmered off the rippled surface of the lake. Allyson enjoyed these peaceful moments. She enjoyed the warm colours and the silence which stretched out over the grounds. She also enjoyed the awakening of the birds who chirped. The first signs of life. She enjoyed how—

"Allyson?"

"Good morning, Hermione." Allyson said, twirling her hair around her index finger.

"Morning," the girl yawned sleepily. Her nightgown hung loosely around her legs. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes half closed. She looked every bit a drowsy teen. "Looking forward to the game?"

"As much as one would expect." Allyson remarked, glancing up at the threatening clouds gathering above the Quidditch pitch. "I'll bring my umbrella, that's for sure."

Hermione nodded, before stretching her arms above her head. "I'm not looking forward to another game of violence on broomsticks." she pouted. Her eyes seemed alive, but her face was to pale though. Allyson frowned.

"That's one way to put it." Allyson grinned. "I've to admit, Harry's nimbus is not even that bad of a broom."

"Please don't become a Quidditch junkie. You're practically the only one sane who I can complain to."

"Don't worry. Slim chance that will happen." Allyson answered.

After another glance at the clouds, the girl hopped of the windowsill and gathered her jumper and Gryffindor robes in her arms. They were half clothed when Parvati came charging up the stairs. Her hair was messy and Allyson suspected she'd stayed up together with Lavender and some boys last night.

"Oh, you two are not ready yet?" the girl observed.

Hermione snorted. "Breakfast has yet to be served. We're perfectly on time."

Parvati shrugged. "Ron Weasley doesn't seem to think so."

Allyson sighed, before clasping her robe around her shoulders. "Ron Weasley is impatient. Just tell him to wait for another few minutes. No one ever died of waiting for a few minutes."

Parvati clucked her tongue disapproving, before disappearing again. Hermione chuckled, while pulling her jumper over her head. Allyson looked around for her umbrella. She was sure she packed it.

"Girls," Lavender's voice jelled from downstairs. "Please hurry up, your troubled boys are annoying us!"

"Merlin, tell Ron to get his knickers out a twist." Allyson yelled back, before pulling her cloak out of her trunk.

In record time, Allyson came charging down the circular stairs; towards the Gryffindor common room. Clad in her Gryffindor robes, scarf and fitting gloves, she was completely ready to go and watch their team play the match. She might hate the sport, but she could at least be supportive. That and she suspected Harry and Ron would get hysterical if she and Hermione wouldn't hurry. Grabbing her umbrella — it appeared she had already unpacked it instead of leaving it in her trunk — she left the common room, closely followed by Hermione. The girls descended the stairs and chatted happily. If anything they had each other, so they should be fine.

By the time they arrived at the wooden stands it had started raining again. _Heavily_. Allyson scowled as she stomped up the wooden stairs, umbrella in hand. She glanced at the cloudy sky. It had been such a peaceful morning. So nice. So _rainless!_

She grumbled under her breath. She had just taken a seat on a bench in the front, when the two teams were announced. Almost choking on her saliva she did a double-take when she realised it was not Slytherin VS Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff VS Gryffindor.

"Ron!" Allyson exclaimed, just as the red-head took a seat next to Hermione. "I thought we were up to Slytherin?"

Ron snorted. "We were, but than Malfoy thought he could milk his arm out even more."

"I wouldn't have come if I'd known." Allyson muttered.

Ron looked rather offended. "And pray tell me, why not?"

"Because the weather is miserable. Because it's rainy and windy and because Fred and George told me they could handle Hufflepuff." Allyson angrily huffed. "And foremost; because I don't like Quidditch."

"What's not to like?" Ron asked.

"Hermione!" Allyson huffed, making her voice as whiney as she could. "Can I please trow him off the bleachers? I'd feel so much better."

"Merlin, can the two of you not lay low during those bloody matches?" Hermione asked desperately. Sulking; Allyson sat back into her seat. Heavy raindrops began to fall, and she cursed her luck. The young teen pulled her umbrella out and opened it quickly. The trio huddled under it, but with the wind, they couldn't shield themselves fully. She tried to bring her attention back to the game, but the players were almost impossible to see. A lone figure, which Allyson at least recognised to be Harry, circled the pitch.

Sitting stiffly in the stands erected around the Quidditch pitch, the girl narrowed her eyes. Hermione was seated next to her, pale and breathless with her hands clamped into the soft material of her winter coat. Ron, at her right, twitched with nervous energy while also following Harry.

Harry arched into the sky, accelerated higher and higher. As he left the Hogwarts grounds behind and climbed up, the air got colder and colder. Allyson shivered. He went so fast that frost was forming on the tail-twigs of his broom. Slowly but steadily his form completely disappeared in the clouds. The cold that fell over them surprised her. It was like frostbite taking a hold of everything around them. The wind pulled at her hair and Allyson felt dreary sitting there in the rain. An immense feeling of sadness fell over her. _Something dark and big moved in the shadows. Scales shuddering over the stone floor_. Allyson gasped. Everything was cold and bad and it would always be that way. She scanned the sky for Harry, but instead of her messy-haired friend she saw so many black-robed wraiths she could see anything else. _'Dementors!'_ That's why you feel this way. She choked, as shivers coursed down her spine.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione cried frantically, grabbing ahold of Ron's arm while trying to hoist him us. Ron didn't answer. His eyes stared unseeingly in front of him. Hermione shivered, before slumping back into her seat.

Allyson swallowed before clawing at the back of her seat; trying to keep on standing. Her legs were so tired. It barely registered, when a lone figure came plummeting down. Her mind had slowed down so swiftly, she couldn't even pull out her wand, nor think of a spell.

The next moment, everyone was illuminated by a dazzlingly bright light, repelling the Dementors. The body, which Allyson now realised was Harry, slowed down enough to hit the ground without really getting hurt.

A stretcher was conjured, and Harry was lifted on it. The Hufflepuff stands erupted in applause. Cedric Diggory had caught the snitch. The high screech of Madam Hooch's whistle ended the game.

Allyson rubbed her upper arms, as Harry was carried to the castle. She looked up into the dark, dark clouds overhead and the silhouette of the school behind. She started to descent the stairs down to the field. Hermione and Ron were already trudging up to the castle.

Another shiver ran trough her spine. She felt as if someone was looking at her. Allyson looked over her shoulder, up at the bleachers. A large dark figure sat on one of the highest rows and Allyson squinted her eyes. It was a dog. A large black dog. And as she glanced at its head, the dog glanced back…

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: First I'm terrible sorry for the long wait. My folks and I went abroad for a holiday. The problem I left my adapter at home. Not my smartest move, I admit. And I have the bad habit to look at movies on the thing. Especially when I'm traveling, so when we arrived at the hotel, my computer was death and I couldn't charge the bloody thing. Anyway on with the chapter: The fluffy scene was actually more the idea of my Beta than mine, but I suppose I like it enough. Especially since her birthday was coming up, so I liked the idea of getting her what she wanted. Either way: Snape's reaction was based on a real-life experience. All of my teachers gave me those looks and, although I think they were secretly pleased I worked so hard, found me quite tiresome. I admit I was more difficult when I had trouble with a subject; and Allyson has something similar. I sorely wanted to let Snape add: "And how much my assistant lacks being a competent assistant." or "Why I thought it to be a good idea to have two swots in one classroom—" But I refrained. See I'm good. I can refrain from making horrible comments. It was tempting though.^^ Please comment! Nothing fuels writing more than comments! Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	11. Chapter 11, Secrets

Chapter Eleven, Secrets

 **A** s the blooded sun sank down under the horizon, the wind picked up speed, blowing fallen leaves around. Allyson leaned her head back against the rough bark of the three and stared at the cloudless sky. An eerie silence had settled over the forest live and the only sound came from the ruffling of the leaves. In fact everything around her seemed so peaceful. It was almost as if her surroundings were mocking the turmoil going on in her mind.

Allyson rubbed her hands together. The weather was blistering cold and Allyson pulled her coat tightly around her. The Quidditch game still freshly in her mind. In the distance she heard students dare each other, who could get the closest towards the Giant Squid. She smiled. First years made the most idiotic bets in the world. Clucking her tongue she remembered how innocent and silly she had been. It seemed ages ago…

She leaned her back against the bar of the three as well. Little water droplets trailed of the leaves. The only prove how much it had rained. They had lost the match against Hufflepuff, and although Allyson couldn't care less for the stupid game, she felt bad for Harry. His broom had flown away and had hit the Whomping Willow. The moment Hermione had told Allyson that, she had felt her insides curl. The Whomping Willow had always been a very violent tree. Harry and Ron had found out the hard way, last year, when they had flown into the tree with Ron's magical car. The tree was stood in the middle of the grounds. It had completely smashed it into small pieces. Allyson sighed, watching as breaths of air materialised into little puffs of smoke.

Harry Potter had to stay into the Hospital Wing for the weekend. It was Sunday afternoon and she truly needed a bit of fresh air. She still had to write the Werewolf assignment for Snape. She was not looking forward to it! Sighing Allyson Gilbert moved away from the tree line. She had taken all about four steps, when she heard a snapping sound. Her hand immediately shot to the pocket that held her wand.

"Allyson!" Hagrid barked. "What ya thin' you doin'?"

"What?" Allyson asked, pushing her wand back into the pocket of her robe. "What's going on?"

Hagrid gave her a long look, before stomping his foot. "What d'yeh think you're doin' in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I'm barely past the forest's edge. And it is daytime besides." Allyson replied indignantly.

"Not all dangers come out at night, girl." Allyson almost jumped when she heard Professor Snape's voice.

"Oh Professor Snape, Sir." Hagrid stuttered.

"I need some Aconite, Hagrid. Just as last time." Snape answered, glancing down at Allyson with an annoyed expression. Allyson smiled tightly, before trudging back towards the Castle. She wouldn't wait for the man to start taking points. Professor Snape would triumphantly punish her for breathing wrongly and Allyson was not having it today.

Small rays of sunlight were reflected on the dark surface of the Black Lake; momentarily blinding her. Her hair was picked up by the wind and tousled in the breeze. Allyson looked over her shoulder, glancing at Hagrid and Snape, making way to the Half-giant's house. She wondered what Snape needed Aconite for from Hagrid. Than again, Allyson didn't really care. Shrugging, she quickened her pace. The Castle was buzzing with life. The young teen made her way through the crowd, gathering in the Entrance Hall. The fifth year Students had gathered around two boys pulling and pushing each at other.

"What the Hell—" Allyson sighed, tiredly side-stepping a flying bag. Someone pushed into her with a sharp thud, pulling her scarf over head in the process. Gasping Allyson felt hands holding her arms down, while forcing her to the ground. A piece of paper was pressed in her unresisting fingers. She was momentarily stunned, sitting on the cold floor, before pulling her scarf away from her face. The students were still gathered around her, watching the fighting boys. Allyson looked around, trying to identify the person who _ran into her_ , but couldn't find anyone acting or looking suspicious. She stood in the centre of the Hall, her gaze restless as her eyes flittered around from wall to wall. Her fingers tightened around the piece of parchment. Sighing she carefully smoothed out the paper, glancing over someone's neat handwriting.

 _His Godfather betrayed them! And that's why they're death._

What? Allyson frowned. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place it. She couldn't place it at all. ' _His Godfather betrayed him,';_ What did that mean? The girl shook her head, before climbing the stairs. Just as she was about to step into another hallway, Professor McGonagall came around the corner. The strict witch looked very angry.

"What in the world is going on here?"

Allyson jumped up two steps at a time as she heard Professor McGonagall yell at _the immature whelps_ to stop fighting and act like their age. Allyson smirked. Leave it to her Head of House to deal with this. With the screams of anger in the background, Allyson climbed the flight of stairs. Staring at the ceiling, she sighed. She still had to finish her Werewolves assignment. Hugging her arms around herself, she quickly trudged towards the library.

The walk on the first floor was quiet. Allyson found herself glancing at the small note, still clutched in her hand, several times.

Allyson let out a tired sigh as she scanned the high shelves for a particular book about cloaking spells. She had been trying to finish her self assigned project, but she was not making much progress. The Werewolf assignment had already been finished hours ago and Allyson wondered when she would give it to Snape. Allyson frowned, pulling another book out from the third shelve. Professor Lupin had been sick around Halloween. She was pretty sure she hadn't seen the DADA professor around at the Halloween feast either.

' _His Boggart was really weird; a glowing white orb_ ' Hermione's confused voice in her mind muttered. Yes, Hermione had been wondering why he would fear such a thing, but what if it was a full moon? It would explain why Snape gave them the assignment on Werewolves. An assignment which they shouldn't have been given in the first place, if she was to believe Hermione. Allyson swallowed thickly. Stalking back to her table, she slumped down onto a wooden chair. Professor Snape had wanted Aconite. The young teen was quite sure Aconite was an ingredient in Wolfsbane. Glancing over the shelves, she shook her head. There must be an easier way to figure out if Lupin was a Werewolf! She highly doubted she could walk up to him and ask: ' _Do you use Wolfsbane_?' Allyson started to massage her temples.

 _When was the last Full moon?_

Pulling her Astronomy textbook to her, she scanned through its contents. There was a lunar chart and she remembered the mathematical equation to calculate the moon phases. Allyson did a quick calculation and froze. The last full moon was on Saturday, 30 October around five past one PM. Werewolves change at every full moon. A very painful process, creating a sense of fear the books said was indescribable. Thereby they would always remember everything they had done, but they could not control it. Unless they took the Wolfsbane potion. At least then they would be able to keep their human mind. It wouldn't stop the sickness and pain they went through, but his mind would stay sane. She supposed he would feel sickly for at least a few days. The whole reason why he refrained from teaching around those days. And here she was thinking he might have an Autoimmune disease…

Why would Professor Dumbledore hire a Werewolf? They were considered dangerous! Allyson shook her head. Those last thoughts made her frown. They might be considered dangerous, but Professor Lupin was a very good teacher, not to mention if he got Wolfsbane potion, he should be fine.

Allyson bit her lower-lip. If she judged him on something like his condition, she was no better than all those people who judged her on her blood. She suspected no one knew — well, except the teachers — and she decided she would keep it that way. It wasn't her secret to tell anyway. ' _An immensely complex spell involving magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. This person, also known as the Secret Keeper, is the only one to reveal the secret and—_ ' Burying her head in hands, the young Gryffindor groaned. That was the Fidelius charm. Although extremely interesting, if she couldn't even get an Disillusionment Charm right, than how was she ever going to cast an even more complex spell? Feeling slightly dejected, she forced herself to go back to her self assigned project.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent pouring over more books than usual. Harry and Ron sometimes accompanied her to the library, but did not understand the need nor the importance of mastering a cloaking spell — 'Why would I need that?' Ron had asked surprised. 'We have Harry's invisibility cloak!' —, but she did. A charm like that wore off with time. They would not always have a fully functioning Cloak, therefore learning to cast one was a useful idea. Yes, if she would manage to cast one, that is. She understood the theory, but the Disillusionment Charm was a NEWT level spell so it wasn't surprising she had trouble with it. Or at least that was what she told herself…

When Hogsmeade weekend came around again, both Hermione and Allyson felt excited. Classes would be over until January, which meant she would be almost going home.

Allyson smiled as she served herself a big omelette. She looked forward to be going home. The Great Hall was silent, blissfully enjoying their breakfast. She had just started to butter her toast, when the post came. The familiar barn owl, Allyson had grown accustomed to, arrived gracefully with the other owls. The brown animal pecked impatiently at her hand, as it glanced at all the trays of food. Allyson felt her appetite promptly flee. Her parents had been busy for the past few months and had made it clear they would only sent Barny when trouble would arise. It didn't stop Allyson from writing home occasionally, but as her parents weren't home often enough reply took long. Frowning at the letter, she groaned. She had not written home this weekend so _this_ might not be the 'Days-are-glorious-fun-at-home' letter. Slowly unfurling the crisp paper, she scanned through the message. Her stomach sinking and her omelette lay untouched on her plate.

"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, frowning as she glared at the letter.

"My parents." Allyson hissed through gritted teeth. "They are not able to have me home for the holidays."

She was seething. Couldn't they have told her that before? Allyson had been looking forward to going home. Not to mention, what was she supposed to do now? Her father would take them to Germany — where his Grandfather had lived at the beginning of the twentieth Century — and visit some old castle, but now… Now she would probably get a postcard of her mother with a photoshopped castle — something her colleague liked to do — in the background to _cheer_ her up. Grumbling, she fed her owl a piece of bacon, before jerking up to a standing position.

"Excuse me, I need to find Professor McGonagall!" she hissed, unceremoniously dumping her omelet on Ron's plate — who in her defence didn't seem to mind — and left the Gryffindor table.

The young teen practically stomped through the corridors. Allyson tucked the letter away into her bag and swiftly climbed the stairs, heading for Professor McGonagall's office. As she arrived the familiar wooden office door, she realised with a shock she had not even checked if McGonagall was still present in the Great Hall. Muttering profanities under her breath, Allyson knocked softly. If she was still in the Great Hall… Allyson glowered at the door, when no response came. Contemplating to return and seek the older witch out in the Entrance Hall, when she heard a curt ' _Come in_ '. The young Gryffindor sighed audible, before she let herself into the office. Her Head of House was seated behind her desk, quill poised above someone's assignment, while glancing at her expectantly.

"Professor,"

"Miss Gilbert," the Deputy Head acknowledged with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

"I just received a letter from my parents." Allyson stressed out. "Both my parents have urgent business to attend to abroad and they can't take me along." she explained. "I know I'm late, ma'am. I realise the list has been closed for at least a week, but I really thought I would be going home and—"

"It's no problem, Miss Gilbert." the woman interrupted, a frown between her eyebrows. "Your parents already informed me of their situation."

"Oh," Allyson answered. So they had informed her Head of House before they informed her. Good to know.

"You could always just stay with a friend."

Allyson nodded absentmindedly, before smiling. "Yeah, maybe I'll do that. It would be fun." she said, sounding hesitant. She didn't think her friends were going home, but she didn't feel the need to tell her Professor that.

McGonagall smiled, tapping her wand on her watch. "You might want to hurry along. Otherwise you might miss the last day in Hogsmeade."

"Ah yes! Thank you, Professor!" Allyson exclaimed, almost running out of the office. The corridors were still practically deserted, as most students were at breakfast.

She had been so excited to go and see the village, but now she felt her mood dampen a bit. She didn't understand why her parents would attend a congress at Christmas. Especially not with such short notice. Truth to be told, she wouldn't have been that pleased if some congress came in place of a trip to Germany. She would probably be bored out of her mind, but that didn't mean she appreciated being left in the dark.

"— I said before! That's because father is a skilled at Occlumency."

Rounding the corner she saw Malfoy and his cronies trudging towards the Entrance Hall. They both wore similar vacated expressions and Malfoy gave a long suffering sigh. "You don't know what _Occumency_ is, do you?"

Stifling a laugh, Allyson pulled the straps of her bag up, waiting for Malfoy to elaborate. She fondly remembered last year when she and her friends had disguised themselves as Slytherins, to interrogate the blond. It had been rather amusing looking back on it. Especially when Malfoy tiredly had to explain Azkaban to Harry, who in his defence looked like Goyle.

"Merlin!" Malfoy hissed, annoyed. "Occlumency is something— How should I explain this to you dimwits— You can use it to protect your mind, when someone tries to read it."

Biting her lower lip, Allyson tried to prevent from laughing out loud. Still; he heard her exhalation. Staring at her down the length of the corridor that separated them, he sighed. "What do you want?"

" _Occlumency is something to protect your mind_?" Allyson stuttered, laughing slightly.

Goyle smiled at hearing that. "See, she doesn't understand it either."

Malfoy looked ready to murder. Giving his _friend_ a cold look, he waved at Allyson in an offensive manner. "Can't you just move along?"

"No, I really am quite curious as to further explanations of Occlumency." Allyson dryly shot back. Of course she knew what it was. After the whole Quirrell episode in her first year, she had looked it up, but hearing Malfoy try to explain it in child-language was amusing none-to-less. Him knowing that was even more amusing.

Looking more unpleased every passing second, Malfoy gave them all an annoyed look. "Well, if that's the case," he turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "go read a book. And you," Malfoy huffed, rounding onto Allyson. "Go find Snape. I'm sure he could explain it to you in detail."

"Where's the fun into that?" Allyson asked innocently.

Snorting rudely, he waved Crabbe and Goyle off, before falling in step with Allyson. The young Gryffindor frowned, angling her head ponderously. "Why sent them away?"

"You were enjoying yourself a bit too much."

"Which we can't have of course?"

Malfoy snorted again, but didn't comment. They walked on in silence, descending the stone steps out onto the grounds. As they stepped onto the with snow covered grass, and joined the rest of the students, she expected Malfoy to step away from her. Strangely he didn't, and kept walking next to her, although in silence.

"Aren't you worried, what others might think?" she asked slowly. After all it was no secret he honed his reputation.

"Why should I?"

Allyson opened her mouth only to close it again. What was she supposed to say to that? Pushing her hands in her pockets she concentrated on the soft crunching of the snow under her boots. The path towards the village was strangely different when hidden under a fresh pack of snow.

Shooting small stares at the blond, from the corners of her eyes, Allyson started to rub her gloved hands together. The cold was not necessarily bothering her, but her hands were starting to lose their feeling.

"Will you keep staring?" Malfoy asked, sounding annoyed. "If so, I suggest you take a picture. It will last longer."

"Do you always need to be rude?" Allyson asked tiredly, not finding the will to argue with him.

He didn't answer. She didn't expect him too. He didn't really insult her either, so she didn't care. Actually he had not insulted her for quite some time. Allyson didn't get him. She just didn't. He didn't make sense. He was— strange…

Licking her lips, she glanced at him again. Malfoy sighed, before raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks," she said softly. "For well—" _for being there, when I needed it…_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Malfoy muttered, his face reddening. She smiled. If he was embarrassed, she would not pursue the subject, but truth be told: she was thankful.

They walked on in silence, while Allyson stared at her gloved hands, keeping her head down. Still, she could feel something on her back. There was a weird tingling sensation as if someone was watching her. After a while it became uncomfortable. It wasn't until she looked over her shoulder she realised her mistake. Pansy Parkinson was staring at her back with such a murderous intensity, it made her shudder. It took her a moment to realise she herself wasn't the only one the black-haired girl was looking at. Malfoy's back was graced with a similar look.

It took her longer than she would have liked to admit, to have it click. "You had an argument with Parkinson, didn't you?"

"And why would you think that?" he asked looking rather amused.

"Because she has a look of murderous intent in her eyes."

"She always has a look of murderous intent in her eyes, when she looks at you."

"Yes, but she is not _only_ looking at me, Malfoy!"

Malfoy shrugged, before giving Parkinson such a cold stare that if looks could kill the other girl would have been long deceased. Allyson became even more curious, as the girl turned around and stomped away, swiping furiously at her eyes.

"What happened?" Allyson asked, truly curious.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I want to know." the girl answered.

"It suffices to say she implied things she had no business with." Malfoy muttered.

"You can explain things without really saying anything." Allyson huffed.

Malfoy smirked. "One of my many virtues."

Allyson rolled her eyes. They were nearing the gates and Allyson felt a sense of cold fear spread through her. Just like last time, dark cloaked Dementors hovered around the huge wrought-iron gates. And just like last time Allyson swiftly stalked past the Dementors, and trudged down the frozen path.

"They're staring at you." Malfoy said amused, stepping closer to her. His shoulder brushing hers in the process.

"Hm?"

"Your little friends." Malfoy said, a smirk gracing his lips. "They are staring."

Allyson squinted her eyes, trying to follow his gaze. It was very busy on the streets and it took her a moment to spot the two Gryffindors. Standing in front of Honeydukes, the sweetshop which was famous for its chocolate, Hermione and Ron stood rooted to the spot; staring. Ron's mouth was slacked open in shock and Hermione's eyes had widened comically. A scarlet flush spread over her cheeks. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Malfoy wave at her friends with a condescending smirk. Giving him an annoyed look, she wanted to give her two friends a rueful glance. But, instead of her eyes falling on her friends again, they were drawn to the notice on the Honeydukes door.

 _BY ORDER OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

 _Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown._

 _The measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping before nightfall._

 _Merry Christmas!_

"Lovely," she muttered, immediately forgetting about the shocked stares she was receiving. "That means I'll have to go back before sundown."

"I take it we will be heading to Scrivenshaft's?"

Allyson almost chocked on her own tongue. " _We_? What do you mean _we_? You're coming along? I don't think that's such a good idea, I—"

The boy merely scoffed, flicking her protests away with a careless wave of his hand. An arrogant grin spreading over his lips. "Come off it, Gilbert."

He was enjoying himself. No scratch that. He was enjoying himself immensely. It seemed the idea of pissing off her friends, was a great way to spent his day with. Even if that meant hanging with _her_.

"But— We'll argue!" Allyson spluttered. "We _always_ do!"

"Of course; that's the only way you can deal with me." Malfoy drawled — the familiar muscle in her cheek gave a jerk — twisting the end of his scarf between his fingers. "I've come to notice girls find me wildly attractive."

Allyson wondered if he couldn't read the horror evident on her face. The idea was just retarded. If anyone thought about him in the romantic sense of the way, it would be Parkinson. Yes, Allyson thought ruefully; Parkinson found him— attractive. The boy was so full of himself. He was arrogant and strutted through Hogwarts as if he owned the damn place, but she supposed in a certain light he might seem not too offensive. Sometimes when she sat at the Gryffindor table in the morning, not fully awake yet and staring through the Great Hall, she would glance at the Slytherin table. When he was not sauntering around, smirking, making fun of people or, heaven forbid, speaking all together, Allyson might sometimes call him attractive.

"See?" he smirked. "You can't deny it!"

"It would be a waste of time to start an argument over this." Allyson dryly remarked, hoping she could get rid of him at the bookstore. Well, Scrivenshaft's wasn't a bookstore per se. It was a Quill shop, but it did sell some books, and Allyson enjoyed the atmosphere there anyway. Stepping into the shop, Malfoy in tow, she was reminded of her trip to Diagon Alley, more than a year ago. Still, she supposed back then, Malfoy had only followed her around, because his father wasn't there. Now he was following her around to— annoy Parkinson? To annoy her friends? She didn't really know. She didn't really care either.

On the Scrivenshaft's door hung another notice. Malfoy seemed to only just now notice the warning. His eyes narrowed, before stepping into the shop.

"You would think they would have captured him by now." Allyson mused.

"The ministry wouldn't even be able to catch a cold, never mind an escaped convict." Malfoy remarked coldly.

"An escaped convict you know something about." Allyson put in, glancing at him from the corners of her eyes.

"Still haven't found out, have we?" Malfoy asked amused. "I would have thought you would have _pieced_ it all together by now."

Allyson grumbled. What could he possible know that she didn't? Well, she knew Black was after Harry, but seeing the stupid smirk the blond was wearing she doubted he meant that. Shaking her head, Allyson supposed it was very likely, he was just making it up. She rummaged through the shop, eagerly looking at their impressive collection. As she held up the rainbow coloured ink, she almost forgot Malfoy was there as well. Watching her every move, while leaning against the window sill. Humming softly, Allyson decided Hermione might like the rainbow coloured ink for code-colouring her work.

"Isn't that Cornelius Fudge?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

Following his gaze, she glanced outside. Flanked by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid was indeed the Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudge. They made way towards the Three Broomsticks, deep in conversation. Allyson squinted her eyes and let her gaze travel over the short figure in the middle. He was a heavyset man in his forties with greying hair at his temples.

"I've never seen him before," she admitted. "Unless you count the articles in the papers. What is he doing here?"

"Preparing to consult with Dumbledore I suspect. I didn't think he would let the Hallowe'en incident pass, without a reaction." Malfoy answered, leaning against the studded window.

"I thought they kept it silent." Allyson said, mentally going through all the Daily Prophets. There had been no mention of the break-in. No other than an increase in Dementors, guarding the school, and even that could easily be an extra measure taken to prevent Black breaking in.

"Oh they do. But there are rumours. He'll have to deal with those sooner or later."

"You're well informed when it comes to politics." Allyson slowly said.

"I'm well-informed about a lot." Malfoy said smirking. Allyson rolled her eyes, half ready for him to start boasting about his knowledge, when he turned to her with an expression she couldn't place. "Did you know for an instance that Black was disowned?"

"What?" she asked, as she followed Malfoy outside. It was still cold outside, but other than the tingle in her cheeks the young Gryffindor payed it no heed. They walked past the inn, glancing through the windows. The minister and the three adults were seated at a table near the window, next to a Christmas tree, situated rather strangely in front of another table, preventing those who would choose a seat there to leave again. Allyson turned to Malfoy again. The boy leaned against the door jamb, while his eyes trained on the four adults. _'Was he trying to read lips?'_

"What did you mean?" Allyson asked when no answer came. "Black was disowned? Why?"

"It's a bit of a strange story." Malfoy muttered, "But it seems they know though."

"Malfoy!" Allyson exclaimed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. Why was he being mysterious? She was done with mystery. The last two year had held more than enough mystery to last a lifetime. She wanted everything neat, tidy and discussed without all the bullshit covering some secret.

Giving one last glance through the glass, he grabbed her by her upper-arm and hauled her away from the inn. Stumbling over her own feet, Allyson had to jog to keep up with his long legs.

"What are you doing now?" she demanded, skidding over slippery cobbled stones.

"You want to know right?" Malfoy asked innocently. "You're going to find out."

Before she could even get another word out, she found herself in a deserted alley. Deserted in such a way that even the snow had not been interrupted yet. Sniffing indignantly, she leaned back against the brick wall of a building and crossed her arms over her chest. Malfoy gave her an amused look and copied her; leaning against the wall opposite her, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sirius Black was the first of his family to be sorted into Gryffindor." he confided, a small smirk playing on his lips. "It suffices to say his parents were not so happy with that."

"So, he changed believes?" Allyson asked, twisting her scarf between her fingers. "That doesn't make sense if he joined Voldemort."

"No, but that's hardly everything there is." Malfoy confided with a smirk.

Allyson sighed tiredly. Perhaps if she asked him directly what he knew, it would be easier. "Malfoy, _why_ would Harry want vengeance? Why on earth would a thirteen year old boy go after a full-grown wizard, who killed thirteen people with a _single_ curse?!"

"There is no fun in telling you all." Malfoy said, but the smirk lessened when he noticed the murderous look she sported. "I will give you a hint; Sirius Black and James Potter, Potter's father, were the closest of friends. Father says he was even their best man when Potter married Potter's mother and he was the only one who knew _where_ they were."

Allyson wasn't stupid. She had always prided herself for being quick-minded, but now. How she missed it? Malfoy smiled, as he took in her dazed expression, before leaning down to her ear. "But I don't think he should know… We both know how rash your little friend is."

With that the blond stepped away. His footsteps softly echoed down the alley. The snow crunching under his feet, and his blond hair ruffled by the wind. Allyson gaped, before opening her mouth and closing it. "He was his Godfather, and he betrayed them." she muttered, not understanding the gravity of her words. Not understanding how someone could do that. She would rather die, than give her friends up. Granted she had been scared before, but the thought of—

She shuddered.

Checking the hallway in both directions to make sure she was unobserved, she slipped into the first shop she came by; Honeydukes. Her face was pale and she almost chocked on the rising anger. The little parchment was starting to make sense. Best man at their wedding. Best friend to the groom— And Godfather to Harry, obviously.

 _His Godfather betrayed them, that's why they are death._

Allyson felt another shudder run up her spine. He sold Harry's parents out— No wonder the _Daily Prophet_ was being so secretive about him. No wonder Mr. Weasley had warned her messy-haired friend without actually going into details. She stared at all the candy at display without really seeing anything. How was she going to explain this to Harry? Did she even want to explain this to Harry?

 _No, she did not._

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: I have my own nice lunar calendar in which I can find the dates when there was a full moon. It makes life so much easier, to just open a book and find all the full and new moons that have been. Quite an addition, so I can happily point out when they appear in the story.**

 **Secondly it was about time they found out about Sirius Black. Or at least Allyson knows now. Quite a difficult secret to keep and would she even want to keep something this big! Either way only a few chapters left before their Christmas holiday start.**

 **Please comment; I'd love to know what you all think. Please comment!**

 **Harry Potter belongs to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**


	12. Chapter 12, Divida et impera

Chapter Twelve, Divide et impera

 **A** llyson watched around the shop — no one was paying attention to her; thank the heavens she was a wall flower — before turning around and, slowly, strolled towards the gift-shop. There was a soft echo to her steps, indicating someone was following her. Had probably been following her, the whole time. The young girl frowned, before slipping through the door of a gift shop. The muscles in her stomach constricted. After securing a secluded spot behind a bookcase with franchise magazines, she leaned against the wall. Waiting for the person to make an entrance, but the only thing she heard were footsteps coming her way. _What the—_

"Harry?" she asked, her frown deepening. He was the only one she knew who had an Invisibility cloak. She felt stupid though, speaking to thin air.

"You noticed me," Harry muttered, the invisibility cloak falling of his shoulders; revealing her best friend. Allyson eyed her friend with caution. He looked— fine. His hair was ruffled and his face was scrunched up in, what Allyson's suspected, curiosity.

"What did Malfoy mean?"

Allyson inhaled sharply. What was she supposed to say? She didn't want to be the one to break this to him. She didn't want him to feel betrayed like this, but most of all; she didn't want him to go after that madman. Malfoy was right about that; Harry was rash. He would go after that man and get himself killed. Her stomach lurched, before she shook her head. "I— I'm not sure. I think he thinks you would feel angry with Black, because he seemed to be friends with your dad."

Harry nodded. He looked a bit dazed, but other than that he seemed to be okay. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He stiffened. Boys were so awkward when it came to physical contact, Allyson thought ruefully. She had hugged Hermione countless times before and she'd never stiffened. Allyson felt bad, for not telling him. She wanted to tell Hermione first. Wanted to know what her friend thought, before breaking this to _him_. She wasn't sure what she was saying; murmuring sweet nothingness' in his hair. Rubbing his back in, what she hoped was, a comforting way. His shoulders shook ever so slightly and his breathing was unsteady.

"He was a traitor?" Harry muttered, his voice muffled by her hair. "And they thought I would go after him for that?"

"You are rash. What do you think they thought after the last two years?"

"I'm not sure what to think." Harry muttered. "Perhaps we should find Hermione and Ron?"

"Yeah," Allyson said. "Sure."

Harry nodded, before disappearing under his invisibility cloak. They found Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks. The two Gryffindors were both tense and after being kicked from under the table by Hermione (the older girl was aiming for Ron), Allyson realised _she_ was not the only one who had a secret. Every time the subject Sirius Black was approached, Hermione or Ron distracted Harry from the subject. It was rather strange.

"Harry?" Allyson asked, as they walked back to the Castle — Harry would return through a secret passage in Honeydukes. "How did you come to know about this secret passage?"

"Fred and George. They had some kind of enchanted card which tells you were everyone is and shows the hidden passages to get in and out of the castle."

' _Excuse me?'_

"That sounds—" — _Dangerous_? the Hermione voice in her mind supplied her with, but Allyson doubted that was what Harry wanted to hear.

"—idiotic?" Hermione finished. Allyson chuckled, while Harry gave her an annoyed look. "It is dangerous, Harry. I don't care what you say. And you better take good care of it, or else I—"

"I saw you— walking up with Malfoy." Harry said with a dull tone, completely ignoring Hermione's rant. "Walking past us, when you were going to that quill shop."

"Yes," Hermione said, giving her a worried look. "We saw you too. We'd just _met_ up with Harry and were quite surprised to see you walk past with him."

Allyson shrugged. "I hadn't planned that either."

Ron muttered something inaudible and Allyson fixed him with a glare, before shaking her head. Deciding to let it slip. "It was nothing really."

"Sure," Ron muttered "That's not what it looked like."

"You're right, Ron." Allyson said sickly sweet. Ron paled slightly as he recognised the independent danger. "I was confessing my undying love to him. Anything else?"

"No, no, never mind."

When Harry disappeared into Honeydukes, the three Gryffindors trudged back towards the castle. It appeared she wasn't the only one who found out about Sirius Black. Minister Fudge, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Flitwick had told Rozemerta, the bartender of the three broomsticks, about Sirius Black.

"I was almost happy, Harry wasn't there." Hermione explained, almost breathlessly. "I mean Sirius Black betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort."

"I know, Malfoy told me, without really telling me, but I figured it out." Allyson admitted softly. Ron nodded, finally understanding why she had been stalking the blond boy for such a long time.

"Hermione thinks we should keep it from him for now." Ron said. "I agree. It's better if he doesn't know now. He would go after him. It would be his death."

Allyson nodded. "I was thinking the same. Let's just wait for a moment and find a better moment to tell him. Preferably after they catch Black!"

* * *

Allyson could not find sleep that night. Too many things were happening and her mind just would not allow her to rest, even thought she truly needed it. Rolling over onto her side, she pulled the blanket tighter around her body and curled up into a ball. She stared into the darkness. The little note she had received made sense now. She almost wished it to not make sense. She almost wished she didn't know about this.

Gripping at her hair, Allyson groaned. Slowly she got up out of bed, tiptoed to the window and stared at the darkened grounds. As she sat down onto the windowsill, something moved near the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. Allyson squinted her eyes, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. She was sure she'd seen something. She was sure— but… After a few minutes the young Gryffindor shook her head. It must have been her imagination. Or perhaps it was the dog. Nonetheless she continued to stare at the shadow moving between the trees until her eyelids grew heavy.

When she got back into her bed she still couldn't sleep. She tapped on the wall, enjoying the dull sound of her knuckles against the concrete wall. Laying on her back, staring at the canopy again, she tried to remember her Artihmancy assignment; busying her mind with a mental list of yet to resolve problems. She stretched her limbs and folded her legs beneath her, doubling over as she waited for sleep to claim her. She closed her eyes

 _Allyson hated flying. Positively hated it. Why she'd agreed to come with the two boys was beyond her. The wind pulled at her relentlessly and the rain had by now drenched her clothes. It was as if the Gods themselves had taken it upon them to punish her for daring to go near a broom. As lightning flashed around, a deafening crack was heard and the brown polished piece of wood was struck. It was blinding and scorching hot._

 _There was a loud terrifying shriek and it took Allyson a moment before she realised it had been her own. A second passed and the light disappeared again. For a moment she seemed to levitate in the air, but then gravity got its grip back on her unresisting body. Another second passed and her body plummeted towards the dark black water. It resembled a dark black animal, its eyes lifeless and white staring at her while its jaws opened. Allyson screamed before she was swallowed by the waves._

Gasping and spluttering for breath Allyson awoke to the sound of her roommates leaving. She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep. Her fingers itched and her body felt heavy. She was sweating while trembling from the cold at the same time. Her heart was beating fast and her blood was pounding into her ears. Still, her roommates didn't seem to notice. Or they didn't care. Allyson gasped again. Her shivers intensified.

Curling up into her bed, she waited for her roommates to vacate the room. For two weeks, she would have her dorm practically to herself. That thought would have made Allyson smile on any other occasion, but now it only made her feel numb. She realised, not for the first time, she was scared alone. A beam of sunlight streamed onto her face, momentarily blinding her.

Rolling over onto her back, she stared up at the canopy above it. Strange shadows stretched out onto the ceiling and she silently wondered what that dream was all about. A strange silence fell over the room as Parvati shut the door behind her. Allyson had never minded the silence, but now she despised it. There was absolutely no sound, other than the rhythmical sound of her breath, making her chest rise and fall.

"Ally!"

The girl opened her eyes tiredly, before sitting up in bed. She swung her legs over the edge and glared at the bedroom door. Normally she didn't care for sleeping in, but she was rather looking forward to enjoy the warm confinements of her bed.

"Ally!"

 _Was that Daphne?_ Allyson frowned, before walking over to the doors. Pushing a hand through her curly hair, she pulled at the handle and stepped into the hallway; turning towards the direction of the Common room. The blond Slytherin, dressed in navy blue travelling robes, was standing in front of Harry and Ron. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, a few strands escaping its confinement. The students in the circular room were all staring at the blond Slytherin, with unhidden interest.

"Hey," Allyson greeted, frowning slightly. "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I have been packing. I just came to fetch you."

"Fetch me?" Allyson asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning against the door jamb. "What do you mean?"

"I wrote to your parents." the blond Slytherin said, a cocky smile spreading over her lips. "They were okay with you staying with us over the Christmas holiday."

"They were _what_?" Allyson stuttered. "When did you ask them? I've only heard recently they weren't going to pick me up from the station. Nor were they going to be home, to even begin with. No, wrong question, why didn't you ask me first?"

Daphne chuckled. "I wanted it be a surprise." she said, running a hand through her blond hair. "I might have written your parents before that." Daphne said. "They seemed to be pleased I did, because of some kind of— _congress_?"

Of course the girl had simply written her parents without even conducting it with her. It was really something she would do. Spoiled little Slytherin. "I'm not sure Daph," Allyson muttered, ignoring the slight anger, thinking about the blond's parents. "Did you at least discuss it with your parents?"

"Of course I did," Daphne murmured, a light entering her eyes. "They were fine with it, but if you don't _want_ to come…" she continued, a frown on her face.

' _Sneaky Slytherin!_ '

Allyson grumbled. "Fine, I get my stuff." she said. "You are impossible, you know that right?"

Daphne smirked. "Hardly, I'm great. You wouldn't know what to do without me."

"I would probably find out how to have a normal life." Allyson dryly remarked.

Ron said something rude. Harry looked amused and Hermione reminded her she had a lot of homework to do, so she better not skive off. Allyson just huffed at Ron, patted Harry on the shoulder (he looked pale, but seemed no longer to flirt with the idea of murdering Black) and hugged hermione.

"Please keep an eye on Harry." Allyson muttered, smiling at Daphne as she waved her over. "I'll try to keep that blond monster calm."

"Allyson!"

"Yes, I'm coming." Allyson huffed. "Jeez, patience is a virtue."

"Yeah, I don't do virtues." Daphne said, smirking.

Stepping into the Entrance Hall she gave the giant Hourglasses, used to record the number of House points, a rueful glance. Looking back to the corridor she came from, she watched as Harry and Hermione trudged towards the Great Hall. Her eyes locked with Hermione's and a strange feeling settled into the pit of her stomach.

 _Time is a strange and slippery thing…_

* * *

The journey to London was filled with silence. Daphne, although looking incredibly smug, was silently conversing with her little sister. The youngest Greengrass resembled her older sister quite a bit. She had the same porcelain skin and the slight blush on her cheeks. The trademark blond hair felt lusciously around her face and she had the same good manners. Although Daphne hid those good manners in favour of annoying her parents. No, Daphne and her parents were not at good foot and she doubted taking Allyson home with her would improve that. Another reason why she was not looking forward to coming along with the two blond girls.

If she had thought accompanying her father to his Christmas party, when she was ten, had been awkward than it was nothing to how the journey to Daphne's home was. Madame Greengrass, tall and very imposing, had hugged her youngest child on the station and gave her oldest a long annoyed look, before patting her head. Allyson had commented on how beautiful the woman looked, hoping for the ground to split open and swallow her, while Daphne had smiled wickedly. If she could she would have cheerfully strangled the older girl there and then, but kept a polite smile on her face. Mr. Greengrass, looking tired, had grabbed both his oldest daughter and Allyson by the shoulder, before apparating them away without a word. They appeared in a luxurious room with a small pop. Allyson looked around in interest. The room was spacious, extravagantly decorated in green and had hints of baroque in them.

Hints which came back in the monumental stairs leading to the second floor and the dining room, looked more like a throne room than anything else. Mr. Greengrass gave an amused look as Allyson studied the abundance of details on one of the chairs.

"Is everything to your liking, Miss Gilbert?"

Allyson gave him a small smile, before nodding. It looked like those ancient aristocratic dwellings her Muggle history books talked about. "It's ver beautiful sir. Is this manor in the family for generations?"

His smile broadened. "And why would you think so?"

"Baroque architecture," Allyson answered simply, pointing at the bold massing colonnades almost curving in the walls. "This kind of architecture was commonly used in the seventeenth century, if I remember correctly."

He was impressed. Allyson could easily tell. Her history teacher wore the same look when she easily identified a time-period, by only looking at the sculptures, architecture or the paintings belonging to its specific time. Mr. Greengrass cleared his throat. "How do you know that, Miss Gilbert?"

She shuffled her feet and swallowed hard, before answering. "My parents like art, sir. I suppose it's only natural I picked up on it."

"I see," he said, looking back at his oldest daughter, who wore a look of mild-surprise. "Why don't the two of you go off? The House-Elves will deal with your luggage."

The House-Elf, Oogly Allyson remembered, stepped out of the shadows right at that moment. Its eyes glanced from his master to Daphne and back again. Allyson clutched her bag more tightly against her chest, as the wrinkled creature levelled her with a stare. He looked back at Daphne, glowering at her with such an intensity it was almost amusing.

Daphne linked her arm with Allyson's, before pulling her through the double doors out in the back yard. "He likes you," she whispered in awe. "He never likes any of my friends."

"I can understand where he's coming from if you mean Pansy Parkinson with that." Allyson dryly remarked.

Daphne chuckled while swatting her arm. "You're impossible, but I suppose you're right. You have brains in your head and all Pansy ever talks about is make-up."

"I though your vocabulary consisted out that entirely as well." she answered cheekily, earning her another swat on her arm. Daphne lowered herself to the ground, gathering a pile of snow and Allyson shrieked as the cold frozen liquid was pushed down her collar. Getting rid of the snow, Allyson adjusted her scarf before tackling the older girl to the ground. They had an all-in snow fight, soon joined by Astoria, teaming up with Allyson under loud protest from Daphne. Obviously they won and as they trudged back to the house, Daphne huffed.

"That was unfair," she started, eying the two younger girls with an angry frown. "Not fair, at all!"

Allyson shrugged. "You're sneaky attack wasn't fair either, so I don't see the problem."

They stepped, dripping wet and shivering slightly, back into the Entrance Hall. Oogly, murderous look still in place, brought them to the first floor before ordering them to change into something dry and warm. When the House-Elf apparated away, Daphne chuckled. "He doesn't like you!"

The days went fast, and Allyson had to admit she had fun. Astoria, younger by a year and a bit, was a nice girl. Nothing like her sister had said about her seemed to really add up. Well, the younger girl was spoiled, but Allyson suspected that both of them were. At the third day of the holiday, Mrs. Greengrass took the girls out to have their hair done and to look for dress-robes. Allyson should have know something just wasn't right.

Diagon Alley was almost deserted. With the days being shorter and the thick pack snow covering almost anything, people stayed in. Allyson wore mittens and a red knitted cap below her thick winter coat. The sun peeked through a slightly clouded sky; the yellowish light was being reflected off the greyish snow. Still the sun's direct glare started to slowly, evenly, melt the luscious whitish surface of the fallen snow.

Daphne was happily walking next to her, while Astoria walked at the hand of her mother. The girl was scowling heavily and it took Allyson a moment before she realised the younger girl was embarrassed.

"Does that always happen?" she whispered softly in Daphne's ear.

Daphne shrugged, before glowering at the younger girl. "Well, she is the favourite."

"No, she's just the youngest. Your parents don't favour her. I saw the way your dad looks at you."

Daphne huffed, before crossing her arms. Allyson hoped she was saying the right thing. She had no siblings. She had no one to compete with. When she was younger she had wanted a sibling. Someone to play with and have around, so she would never feel lonely. Though, her parents never had another child.

Daphne pointed at _Twilit and Tatting's,_ an expensive fashion shop, and Allyson groaned playfully. Astoria managed to slip away from her mother and suddenly appeared next to Allyson's side. The young Gryffindor smiled, before patting the younger girl on her head.

Mrs. Greengrass looked at Allyson approvingly. It was the first time she got a positive reaction from the blond woman. Rearranging the straps of her handbag, Mrs. Greengrass glanced through the empty street.

"Girls, why don't you enter Twilit and Tatting's without me. See if you can find suitable dress-robes, I have to take care of something." Mrs. Greengrass said, grabbing her oldest daughter by her chin. "Daphne, watch your little sister."

Daphne gave her mother a short nod, before beckoning for the other girls to follow her. Both girls squealed in delight when their eyes fell upon all those robes. Allyson groaned again.

"You really don't like shopping do you?" Astoria piped up, showing her a dark dress with lace sleeves. Allyson grimaced in distaste. Astoria smiled again. "I don't think anyone would see you as the best shopping companion." the youngest girl informed matter-of-factly.

"My parents have never been quite delighted with the idea of taking me shopping." Allyson admitted sarcastically. "I don't mind shopping for books though."

"Of course you don't." Daphne sarcastically drawled, before stepping to one of the robes a mannequin was wearing.

Walking through the racks of robes, Allyson listened to the idle chit chat the sisters had fallen in. She didn't see why she couldn't just go for her formal dress. It wasn't anything special or fancy, but it could pass for a Christmas dinner outfit. After all it became pretty clear they would only be sitting at a table and— _'Oh no!'_

"Daphne?" she asked slowly, pulling a black dress from the metal bar. It was dark, made of silk charmeuse. Running her fingers over the silk, she smiled slightly, before glancing at her friend. The girl was holding a green dress and curiously waited for her to go on. "Why do we need fancy dress-robes?"

The blond smiled waving vaguely around with her left hand. Astoria frowned, glancing at the young Gryffindor as if she had grown a second head.

"Because of the ball of course."

Allyson felt her cheeks flush. "What ball?"

"The Christmas ball." the child answered, walking up to her while inspecting the silken dress draped over Allyson arm. "What did you think it was for?"

"Daphne!" Allyson cried out. "You said I did not need to worry about it. You said it is a small gathering. And _perhaps_ your cousin from _whatever country you originally came from_ , would visit!"

"Yeah," Daphne said, "I didn't think you would come along if I told you the full extent of that _small_ gathering _._ "

"I'm going to kill you!" Allyson hissed.

"Oh, don't be silly. You would't go to Azkaban for some party now, would you?" the blond answered, but upon seeing Allyson's annoyed face, she decided on a different approach. "You don't know how those gatherings are. They're boring!"

"Yeah, I can imagine. That's the reason I wouldn't have want to come!" Allyson huffed back, lowering her voice when she noticed the curious glance the clerk was giving them. "Where is this party? At your home?"

"Uhm,"

"For Merlin's sake, Daph! No, it isn't." Astoria explained. "The Malfoy's are throwing a Christmas ball this year. They like to do it— _big_."

"The Malfoy's?" Allyson echoed much more calm than she felt. "You're kidding right? With my luck, I give it ten-seconds for Malfoy senior to spot me and let the wards annihilate me."

"He can't do that in a room full of guests." Daphne sang pleasantly. "You'll be fine. Come on Ally! It's just some social gathering and it might be fun when you come along as well."

"It easier if you give in." Astoria confided sarcastically. "She will get what she wants. She always does."

"Shut up, mongrel!"

"Don't call me ' _mongrel_ '!"

"Fine," Allyson interrupted, not in the mood for their sibling raws. "Fine, I'll go along. But, if I don't survive this, I'll come back to haunt you!"

Daphne chuckled, before turning to the racks. They fell into a comfortable silence and Allyson realised that giving in so easy had not so much to do with not wanting to fight with the blond Slytherin as wanting to see how Malfoy truly lived. Admittedly, she was rather curious in what kind of environment he grew up, hating anything that deviated from the norm his parents set. Daphne looked absolutely pleased with herself as she picked out her clothes, adding them to the ever-growing pile, deposited in a corner.

"Looks good," Astoria piped up, while pointing at the black dress still draped over her arm. "You should try it on."

At sunset the clouds gathered again, bringing an earlier night and the snow began to fall straight and steadily from the sky. There was no wind. The snowflakes flew straight to the muddy earth and as the darkness fell all around them, so did the chill. They all had found suitable robes and as they made way back to the flooing point, Daphne looking extremely smug, Allyson vowed; she would never be fooled by her sneaky friend ever again.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **Author's note: J.K. Rowling never specified which country the Greengrass family was from. They could have easily lived in Prague for anyone knew and we wouldn't know. Either way, I liked this chapter. I remember reading a story on this site which suggested pure-bloods throwing huge Christmas parties and I quite liked the idea.**

 **Add to that a sneaky little Slytherin girl who quite likes annoying her parents and you get this plot. Still, it's wise to not forget that Daphne might have an ulterior motive. The girl doesn't do things for leisure.**

 **I know that Allyson quite easily gives in. Not to mention her secretive posture towards Harry, but she is thirteen and she has her faults. It would make no sense if she was perfect and I don't think it's rather believable either.**

 **Please comment. And next up the ball or whatever feast I will come up with. I am not planning on a masquerade ball or anything along those lines, but I do occasionally like a good feast, which I can dip into chaos. Either way let me know what you all think and even what you envision. I am happy to comply.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**


	13. Chapter 13, Into the Shadows

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, And this is chapter thirteen. I've been absent for quite some time and I'm sorry. Silver Lining one and two are under serious construction, because there are some mistakes I wish to fix. New chapter of Silver Lining 2, will be uploaded in a new file. The story has not changed significantly, I mostly changed words, grammar and a few scenes, but over-all you if you've read it already, you won't need to read it again (feel free to do so, of course).**

 **Either way, I wanted to thank Beserkbeast and fantasy.92 for their comments on the latest chapters. Thank you very much. I also wanted to thank everyone for their patience and for their favourites.**

 **Well, I suppose my Beta and I had a long and strong argument about this chapter. It was necessary for the story, but there were many leads I could have followed. Either way, I hope you'll all like it either way!**

 **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Please let me know what you all think and tell me your ideas. I would love to hear from you!**

 **Next update will be on upcoming Tuesday. The silent treatment is over…**

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen, Into the Shadows**_

 **S** he looked at her reflection in the mirror above the dressing-table, only to see a girl she barely recognised glance back. Her dress was black, reaching her knees. Her dark curly brown hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, was falling neatly over one shoulder and her blue eyes were brighter than she'd ever seen them. Make-up did wonders. Allyson pulled at a dark lock of hair, before sighing. She wondered if she could wriggle out of going to the Christmas ball altogether. Had she been home, she would just invented a sick aunt or something. She could already imagine the whole disastrous evening. She suspected it would practically be a gathering for Blood-purists and Allyson could vividly picture the contemptuous looks she would receive from the snobby, pompous Pure-blood couples with their spouses.

"Allyson?" Daphne's voice could be heard from the other end of the door. "May I come in?"

Allyson almost rolled her eyes. She crossed her ankles and brought her attention to the door. "Of course," she said with as much graciousness as she could muster. She was still a bit miffed with her friend for dragging her off to some Christmas party. "It's your house, after all."

Daphne smiled slightly, before stepping across the threshold. "I know you are upset with me, but I meant well."

"Daph, why do I need to go to some kind of party?" Allyson asked exaggerated. Watching as her friend settled herself in one of the arm chairs, situated by the window. "I can stay here in my room, reading a book! What if I will embarrass you and your family?"

"No, you can't" Daphne said. "And you won't. My parents are not worried about you embarrassing them in public. You know how to dine without throwing your food from the table so you should do fine."

"Of course I know how to eat. My father spent half my life brainwashing me with etiquettes. So I know how to behave, I know how to eat, _but_ I can't dance. I always refused to attend dance lessons. You never saw that monstrosity of a woman who gave those lessons. I truly abhor dancing! And that's part of this _bloody_ party, isn't it?"

"Then you avoid the other guests. I don't know, stay with my sister. She's one of the youngest children around. She doesn't dance either."

Allyson sighed, before slouching into an armchair that matched the one Daphne was in. The blond smiled happily, while crossing her ankles. The younger girl gave the blond an annoyed look. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"Please; you are friends with Potter. Since you managed to stay alive with him around, I think you should do fine." Daphne said, twirling a blond lock of hair around her index finger. She was wearing a purple dress robe, with lace sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and her make-up made her look older. Her lips were painted red and Allyson was momentarily stunned with how beautiful her blond friend really was.

Daphne smiled, folding her hands in her lap and gazed outside. "You'll see, the party won't be that bad. And I could really use your support."

Allyson sighed, before she mouthed something that might have been ' _fuck my life_ ', but didn't say anything else out loud; she just slumped lower in the chair and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

At seven o'clock, just after a small dinner at the Greengrasses, they'd arrived in Wiltshire, in front of the high iron gates around Malfoy manor. Allyson gaped, as she looked at the huge building in front of her. The building was, to say the least, very imposing. It stood proudly on the top of a gentle hill. Every window on the face of the house had a light on the inside; probably to make it more welcome, but it did little to ease her apprehension.

On each side of the path, leading up to the building, were glowing lanterns, floating a foot above the ground. It was quite the distance to walk, but the young Gryffindor couldn't find it in her to care. The night air tasted downright delicious.

The manor was grand. The overlarge front hall she stepped in was huge, the ballroom behind were even huger.

"How big is this place?"

"Big!" Daphne sarcastically drawled.

The party was, even by Daphne's standards, impressive. Allyson shared her opinion. The Malfoys had a huge ballroom to their disposal. A crystal chandelier, with four crystal arms, standing at least four foot high and draped with crystal garland, decorated the ceiling. Dark wooden tables, fitting chairs with dark green sash colours in front of them, were positioned to the white marble walls. Candle votives in several different styles and flower petals in multiple colours sat on the tables. A huge sparkling Manzanita tree, decorated with large and small Cymbidium Orchids situated in the centre of the room, added a dash of class, Allyson felt uncomfortable with. Champagne was flowing heavily, and the adults, glasses in hand, conversed loudly. The House-Elves, including Dobby, bobbled in and out, wounding between their legs. Trays, filled with champagne glasses and starters, balanced on their hands held high above their heads. With fear filled eyes Dobby had given Allyson a curt nod, before scurrying away, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

Daphne had taken off the minute she arrived and Allyson wondered yet again, why the hell she had to come along. Astoria gave her sister an amused look, before leaning in to the older girl.

"She likes someone." the blond grinned. "I don't know who, but I think she wants you present. She feels rather comfortable around you."

"Oh," Allyson answered. Realisation hit her hard. She had noticed the dreamy looks the blond had been giving. She chuckled. "So that's why she dragged me off here?"

"I think so."

Both girls chuckled. They spent the first portion of the evening side-by-side, as Daphne dealt with Pansy Parkinson (who Allyson suspected had a radar for the young Gryffindor, given she had spotted Allyson immediately), who stalked off with a loud huff. Being the perfect Pure-blood girl, Daphne happily greeted Draco Malfoy who made some small-talk and seemed to feel as unpleased as Allyson felt out-of-place. After an hour or so, Astoria started to fidget. Daphne was nowhere to be found and Allyson wondered if she had secured her place as Mister Charming's girlfriend — whoever he was —.

Just as Theodore Nott and an elderly man who could only be his father entered, she spotted her older friend standing near a boy she vaguely recognised. Twirling Astoria around, delighted with the small smile she awarded her with, Allyson nodded towards the wall.

"Is that him?"

The girl frowned, glancing at her older sister with a mix of curiosity and delight. "I suppose," Astoria was a sweet girl. Nothing like Daphne said and Allyson realised with a jolt, that the rivalry the older girl had going on with her sister was solely based on the behaviour of her parents.

"Are you still angry?" Astoria asked. "At Daphne, for plotting that party without your consent?"

"It never stroke me as the end of the world, I was just unpleased your sister didn't notify me about this party immediately!"

Astoria nodded, before waving at a girl her age. The girl fidgeted again, before biting down onto her lower-lip. Allyson noticed.

"Just go, and enjoy your time with your friend." she said, smiling down at the younger girl. The blond beamed, before dashing off.

Allyson watched the girl go; hugging her friend happily, before disappearing into the crowd. Allyson took the moment to look around again. The guests were all dressed in their finest robes. Finer gowns and robes had yet to be made. Now and then she saw Lucius Malfoy or is wife bobbling past, but none of them noticed her (she made sure to avoid them both). Draco Malfoy stalked past her without even looking her way, and Allyson realised amusedly he simple didn't recognise her.

The young girl moved through the crowd, nervously twirling her hair around her fingers. At least no one was dancing, although Allyson supposed the night was still young and dancing could still be part of this _party_. Lucius Malfoy came out of the lounge and Allyson ducked around a heavy builded man with a tight clipped smile to avoid him. Till now she had avoided the hosts of the party, and she hoped she would be able to keep doing so, but as she noticed Mr Malfoy's eyes follow her discreetly she felt a shiver run down her spine.

 _Where was Daphne? Screw staying with her sister, she would feel much safer with her best friend than with a small child._

A House-Elf, his face scrunched up as if he saw something distasteful, offered her a glass of champagne. Giving her an annoyed look, he bumped the tray against her knee as if telling her to hurry up and Allyson took a glass with an aggregated sigh. She snagged a small melon slice of another passing tray and looked around for a place to _dump_ her drink. Daphne was leaning against one wall. Feeling relieved she had finally found her friend, Allyson walked up to the blond. Daphne's face was flushed and her eyes were alive. _What the hell happened?_ As Allyson closed in, the blond started to fidget with the straps of her handbag.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Daphne snapped.

"Yes, this truly looks like nothing, Daph." Allyson sarcastically remarked. The blond huffed before glaring at something in the ballroom. Allyson frowned, before following her gaze. A boy was standing at the other side of the room. His arms were crossed and he had an angry scowl on his face. "What did he do?"

"He ignored me. That's what he did." Daphne hissed back, before slumping down into a chair next to the window.

Allyson opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. What was she supposed to say? She brought her glance back towards the boy and squinted her eyes. He was wearing dark dress robes. Not the most expensive ones, but well tailored none-to-less. She recognised him now. Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw student, standing next to the buffet table. He was smart and pleasant whenever he spoke to her. She liked him well enough, Allyson supposed.

"And why did he ignore you?" Allyson finally asked, waving at the boy as he stuck his hand up in way of greeting.

"Don't wave at him." Daphne hissed, grabbing her wrist and pushing her arm down.

"What the hell happened?" Allyson hissed back. "And don't give me the 'he ignored me bullshit', it must be something else!"

Daphne flushed, while biting onto her lower-lip and wringing her hands together. "He doesn't see me." she whispered, before pushing herself off the wall and stalking to a dark wooden door, before disappearing out of sight.

Allyson was momentarily stunned. She gaped as the door closed, before shaking her head. Stepping away from the wall, she crossed the room, skipping through the oak door, before stepping in some sort of lounge. She did not spot the blond head of her friend and Allyson frowned, before looking around. The room was dimly lit. A green carpet adorned the floor and a desk was standing near a huge window, overseeing the grounds.

In a corner cabinet with glass doors there were a whole lot of small trophies and pictures. Angling her head, the girl stepped closer. Four larger trophies were arranged along the top of an upright cupboard next to the cabinet. On the wall over the cabinet was a large nonmoving painting. Allyson frowned; she recognised the style. It was one of those things her father liked. Expensive and extremely ugly, or at least the raw strokes of the brush, the vague shapes and the bright colours were not _her_ taste. _Cloisonnism_ , she remembered. Or at least it looked like part of that time. What was it again? Nineteenth century France? She shrugged. Two vague figures were standing into something bright yellow and a few dark blue trees around. It looked very much like a rice field. _Muggle art_ obviously. She snorted. It appeared Muggle-art was fine as long as it was expensive. And obviously _this_ was expensive.

Her gaze was drawn to a silver statue, about twenty centimetres tall, displayed on a stone base positioned between two golden trophies on the cabinet. The human figure was standing wide-legged, positioning a bow and arrow. _Archery?_ Allyson blinked. _Was that a sport or anything in the Wizarding World?_ She hadn't known—

"Miss Gilbert?"

Allyson almost screamed, when she heard _his_ voice. She whirled around, feeling her shoulders lock as her eyes fell onto him. She looked around the room, but the only exit was the door he had just come from and, even worse, was standing in front of.

She swallowed, crossing her arm over her other she squeezed her upper arm, to stop the trembling of her hands. The champagne in her flute rippled as her fingers trembled slightly.

"M-Mr Malfoy?" she stammered, cursing her voice for breaking. His eyes started to glint with a predatory intention. He was always intimidating, even from the distance, and now he was sweeping through the dimly lit chamber. Stepping closer to her, until he was looming over her. Her fingers tightened around the flute of her champagne glass; knuckles turning white. "What are you doing?"

' _And the brightest question of the day goes to Allyson Gilbert.'_ the voice in her head helpfully supplied her with. _'Seriously, a bigger fool has yet to be born!'_

"I was just about to ask you the same. This room is not part of the party." he asked slowly, a self-satisfied smirk adorning his sharp features.

Allyson felt her cheeks flush with anger. _Self-absorbed pompous arse!_ She opened her mouth, trying to think of something to say, when she remembered she was looking for Daphne. Daphne who went through these doors. Daphne who was nowhere in sight. 'Where _the hell did that girl go?_ ' She was going to kill her!

"I was looking for my friend," she said, glancing at the door again. She could reach that. Three steps and a small _alomohora_ would get her out of this mess. If he let her pass of course, which she doubted.

There was a long, laden silence. Allyson stood, rooted to the spot, the edge of the cabinet pressing painfully in her upper back. Her eyes met his again and she frowned in an agony of indecision.

Swallowing her pride, or what little was left of it these days, she plastered a polite smile on her face. "I apologise," she started, for once thanking the manners instilled in her from childhood. "I did not mean to intrude on your privacy. It seems I lost my way and obviously Miss Greengrass isn't here, so I might have mistaken her going in here."

His smirk faltered, although only slightly, and he frowned. Allyson felt satisfied with herself. _Thought you had me huh?_

"Well," Mr. Malfoy started, plucking at his sleeves. He fell silent again.

A smirk tugged at her lips, but she (barely) managed to keep it from surfacing. ' _Hah, take that, you arrogant arse_!' She looked at the window. The moonlight was being reflected of the snow, giving off an almost eerie light. The glass fogged before her face as she sighed. _'Outsmart him,'_ the voice in her mind muttered. _'You just have to outsmart him.'_

"Can I go now, please?"

Mr. Malfoy gave her a long cold look. And she thought awkward dancing was going to be the worst part of the night. The blond aristocrat swiftly cast his cane to one side and grasped her right wrist, pulling her closer. The fingers of her left hand clenched around her wand, as she twisted in his grip.

"I'm actually quite curious how you came to be here. What possible possessed you to ask Miss Greengrass you could come along?"

Her fingers tightened around the flute of her champagne glass. "You are assuming wrong, sir." she grounded out between clenched teeth.

He was leaning over her now, a condensing smile edged on his face. "Assuming, my dear?"

Oh, how she wanted to insult him. But this was his house. He could easily make her disappear without a trace and Allyson suspected he was just waiting for a reason. A reason she was unwilling to give. His eyes narrowed as his eyes traveled over her face. Slowly Allyson pulled her wand further out of her handbag.

Lucius Malfoy straightened and shrugged with maddening dismissiveness. Letting go of her wrist, Allyson almost dropped her champagne glass. He stepped back and Allyson slowly let go of her wand. Its weight reassuringly against her hip. As if on cue the door opened with a clear click. Narcissa Malfoy dressed in a dark dress robe with a dainty lace overlay stepped inside. Her hair was secured at the nape of her neck, one strand falling into her face, while her eyes flashed. She looked annoyed— or at the very least; unpleased.

"Lucius!" she hissed, as she took in the scene in front her. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing darling." Mr. Malfoy said urbanely.

"This doesn't seem like nothing. Why is the girl here?" Narcissa Malfoy asked with a peculiar tone, while she waved her hand through the air imperiously, the diamonds adorning her wrists making a clicking sound.

Mr. Malfoy had the decency to look alarmed as he glanced at his wife. The woman looked positively furious.

"Mother?"

' _Well, lovely. This shows how well I was doing in avoiding my hosts!_ '

"Draco," Narcissa answered, as another blond stepped into the room. Malfoy glanced at her, but he didn't seem to particularly care. Or didn't recognise her at least.

"Return to our guests, son." Mr. Malfoy snapped, but to Malfoy's credit he didn't move from his spot by the doorjamb. He looked from his father to his mother, back to Allyson. His eyes widened a fraction, before he looked at his mother again.

"What's going on here?" he asked, closing the door shut behind him. "Why is Gilbert here? And how did you even get in here?"

It took Allyson a moment to realise that last question was directed her. She opened her mouth to answer, but Mrs. Malfoy saved her the trouble. "Draco take the girl back to the ballroom. I want to have a word with your _father._ "

The way the word ' _father_ ' left the witch's mouth, made goosebumps rise on Allyson's arms. Malfoy nodded stiffly, before beckoning for her to follow her. They really didn't need to tell her that again. She practically ran to the door and almost yelled, when her upper-arm was caught in someone's hand. Before she had the chance to say anything, Malfoy dragged her away. She looked over her shoulder, as Narcissa Malfoy rounded on Lucius Malfoy with a look that would have frozen hell over. The door fell closed with another thud and Malfoy proceeded in dragging her around a corridor. She frowned. Where were they going? A moment later Allyson found herself at a balcony. Malfoy slammed the double glass doors shut, before turning towards her.

There was a small snapping sound, followed by a sharp sting in her right hand and the sound of glass shattering on the marble floor. Allyson was just standing there, her hand to her mouth and a broken champagne flute at her feet. Her right hand shook as blood welled out of the fresh cut.

"Shit," she muttered, her fingers itching to take her wand and repair the mess.

Malfoy snorted, while momentarily glancing at her injured hand. "You'll ruin your dress, if you pick it up yourself." he said, while watching the splashes of light golden liquid on the marble tiles with interest. He glanced at her as Allyson crouched down, about to scoop the glass up, but interrupted her with snapping his fingers. Allyson looked up again, startled by the sound. Two House-Elves appeared and cleaned the shards and the champagne up without a word.

Allyson gripped her right hand with her left; squeezing it tightly.

"What did _he_ want from you?"

The words didn't really strike her as a surprise. Of course he wanted to know what his esteemed father was _discussing_ with a disgusted Mudblood. Rubbing her right hand with her thump, she watched the blood smear over her palm, before meeting his gaze.

"I don't know." she answered, not entirely truthful. She reckoned he wanted to intimidate her, but she couldn't understand why. "I was looking for Daphne, but I must have taken a wrong turn." Although that was practically impossible as there had only been one door and one room. A conclusion Malfoy came to as well, as his eyebrows furrowed. Giving her an annoyed look.

"Daphne went to the gardens, I saw her descend the stairs." he said. "Why would she go all the way back to my father's study?"

"All the way back?" Allyson answered. "Shall I answer your question calmly, or should I feel annoyed?" she asked sarcastically, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "There was no ' _all the way back_ ', it was right behind the dark oak door, next to the buffet table."

"No, that leads— Fuck!" Malfoy hissed.

"Some way making conversation, Malfoy!" Allyson snapped, not understanding why an earthquake had shifted everything over, so to say, and dropped her in the middle of it. Malfoy was pale, sagging down into a seat.

"Don't be cheeky." Malfoy muttered, while he steepled his fingers and pressed them to his lips, glancing at nothing in particular. He looked years older when he did that. Allyson turned around, leaning her forearms down onto the railing.

"You live nice," she said, glancing over the frozen grounds. It was huge surrounded by trees and they even had a pond, perhaps filled with ducks when it was summer. She could almost understand, why the boy strutted around the school like he owned the damn world.

"I suppose," he muttered.

"Why do _you_ think your father wished to— well lets go with ' _speak'—_ to me?"

He gave her a long look, idly playing with the cuff of her sleeve. "I can only guess—" he said, falling silent for a moment. She watched him over her shoulder, his lips moving. Squinting her eyes, she could just make out the last few words.

' _Puritatem Semper Vincit*'_

A muscle in her cheek gave a jerk, as she gripped the railing, her magic surged. Flocks of snow and ice crystals rose up in the air, before whirling around. She felt satisfaction swell into her chest, as she watched the small whirl-wind arise.

"I'm sure, they would be most pleased to hear that."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _*_ **Puritatem Semper Vincit: Purity conquers all**


	14. Chapter 14, Poisonous apples

**A/N: First, thank you for all of your lovely and wonderful reviews! I'm very happy that the readers are enjoying theirselves. I was planning on updating next morning, but because of my great planning (a meeting with my tutor) I changed the date. I'm sorry in advance, but I suppose some might have been expecting an confrontation.**

 **To respond to a few guest reviews, sadly I don't have a different way to get back at you; Hplover, thank you for your comment. Allyson does indeed 'breathe trouble'. I'm afraid you'll have to figure her relations out at the same time as Allyson does, but I will leave clues. According to my Beta it is possible to figure out. But, she has an unfair advantage: she knows what the future holds. At least, in rough lines. Franceska, thank you very much for your review. I'm very happy you like the story!**

 **To everyone: thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they make me so very very happy! So do continue with wending them!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen, Poisonous apples**_

 **T** he holidays, except for her run-in with Draco Malfoy's father — she decided, she would no longer acknowledge him in any other way —, were great. After the disastrous Christmas party (in which she at least didn't have to dance), she'd spent her time with Daphne and (sometimes) her sister. At the nine o'clock the children were dropped off at Platform 9¾, at Kings Cross station. The huge station were bustling with noise and people. After waving at Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass, Allyson followed the two blond sisters onto the train. Dodging the younger students, who were once again running up and down the aisle — much to Alyson's displeasure —, they stepped into the compartment. Shutting the compartment door, she slid on the seat next to Daphne.

"It was an enjoying holiday," Allyson sighed, curling her legs under her. "You can invite me next year as well."

"Yeah," Daphne said. "You certainly enjoyed arguing with my father. Next time though, we might have to find you two a new subject, as we're out of Ministry laws."

Sticking out her tongue, Allyson grinned. Daphne's father, Alcor Greengrass, was a very pleasant quasi-politician. He definitely was in his element when talking about the government of the Magical community. ' _The Ministry is corrupt and incompetent, it's a miracle it hasn't combusted out itself._ '

Astoria, refusing to seek shelter with her own friends, shrugged. "I think Father likes you. I was truly surprised, but ever since you started about the Baroque architecture he has been on cloud 9."

"You two are so pleasant to talk to," Allyson remarked casually. "Your confidence is always so stimulating."

"Yeah, riling mother up, was just an extra." Daphne said laughing quietly to herself.

Allyson let the information sink in, before pulling a book out. Of course she knew Daphne liked to rub her _existence_ under her parents' noses, but she had thought after two years of being friends the older girl would stop using Allyson for that. After half an hour the compartment door slid open and Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis stepped into the compartment. Hiding her face behind her book, she listened only half-heartedly to their conversation. The rest of the ride went by in a blur.

* * *

She could hear Ron, way before she could actually see him. As she stepped into the common room, a loud hiss assaulted her eardrums. They were sitting near the fire, Ron, Fred and George. The older two boys were wearing a mix of horror and glee on their faces, while Ron looked positively enraged.

"Then she went to McGonagall." Ron bellowed enraged. "And she took the Firebold!"

"What in the world is going on?" Allyson whispered, before glancing through the common room again. Harry was also present. His Quidditch team captain was standing next to him, conversing in low tones. His eyes met hers, and narrowed. He wore the eyes of one betrayed. Swallowing thickly she glanced at Ron. The boy seemed to realise her presence now, and had the decency to look apologetic. Fred and George were looking at her too. Fred wore a smile so wicked, she had to suppress the urge to run. Before anything could happen though, Harry stomped her way and grabbed her by her upper arm, dragging her away.

"What's going on?" Allyson asked, trying to slow the boy down, to no avail.

He pushed her into an abandoned classroom, before slamming the door closed. "You knew!"

"Knew what?" Allyson cried, as Harry rounded on her.

 _Oh no…_

"He betrayed my parents!" Harry almost yelled. "And you knew. Ron said you and Hermione agreed on keeping it from me!"

 _Ron said? She was going to kill that boy!_

"What was I supposed to do?" she whispered hoarsely. "You are rash. We, and with ' _we_ ' I mean Ron, Hermione and me, thought it was best to find a different time to tell you."

"Different time?" Harry yelled.

"Don't you yell at me! I admit it wasn't the best decision we ever made, but we did it to protect you!" Allyson yelled back, placing her hands on her hips.

"To—"

"Yes, to protect you! It might have slipped your mind, but we _care_ about you. Going after a homicidal mass-murderer, which you would have done without giving it a single thought, might get you killed."

"You are impossible!" Harry huffed, before turning around towards the door. Allyson felt a muscle in her cheek jerk, before she pulled her wand out.

"Colloportus!" she yelled.

There was an audible click as the door locked. Harry, gave her an annoyed look, before jiggling the door handle. Pulling out his own wand with a snort, he pointed it at the door. Allyson smiled.

"Alohomora," Harry snapped, jiggling the door handle again, but to no avail. He let out an exasperated noise and rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, you discovered a new spell. Now let me out!"

"I will, but first you're going to listen." Allyson snapped, sitting on the edge of a table. "I understand you're angry, but at least try to understand; we were just being worried. We wanted to make sure you were _safe_."

"Black betrayed my parents! He practically killed them! He might as well have said the curse himself!"

"I—" Allyson started, but Harry interrupted her with a snarl. He rounded on her with such a viscous expression, she felt worried. Fisting her wand tightly, she glared at him.

"Do you know what I hear, every time a Dementor gets close?" Harry asked, cold calmness colouring his voice. He was not looking at her, staring at something on the floor.

"You hear your parents?"

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Unconsciously he met her gaze. She saw the stream of emotions passing. Anger, hurt, fear— They were all there. "How did you—"

"I figured it out." Allyson slowly said. "And I'm so sorry. We were going to tell you. We were going to explain, but we wanted to make sure he was caught first. I know you're angry. I get that, but please—"

"Just let me out, Ally!" Harry said, staring at her with an empty look in his eyes. Biting down onto her lower-lip, she stepped past him. Pointing her wand at the lock she whispered the counter-curse. There was a small click. Harry hissed angrily, before grasping the handle and yanked the door open. He slipped through the door, before shutting it behind him; slamming it close in her face. Swallowing the lump in her throat she waited for a few minutes. Waited for his footsteps to fade away. Allyson expected the next day to go really awry. Harry would very likely ignore her. Ron would choose a side, because of whatever fight he had with Hermione (obviously they had a fight) and Hermione would avoid the two boys as if the world would end.

* * *

The next morning went exactly as Allyson expected. Actually it was so true to her predictions, she had half the mind to apply for Trelawney's job. Her predictions were, from what she understood, more accurate than hers. Ron had immediately chose Harry's side; claiming he had not agreed with keeping the Sirius Black secret from him. She shot him such a murderous look, he had almost chocked on his bacon. Hermione had chosen a different course of action. She avoided the boys in such a fashion, she happened to avoid Allyson as well, because of some kind of broom. From what she understood, Harry had gotten a Firebold. Hermione had (reasonably) thought Sirius Black might have sent it and had gone to McGonagall. Allyson agreed with Hermione. A most dangerous believe as it seemed, because now she appeared to be Public Enemy number two, just behind Hermione who seemed to be Public Enemy number one. No one would really look at her, let alone hold a conversation. At least no one of her House did. And all that because of a bloody _broomstick_. You would think losing a game of Quidditch would mean the end of the world. And that while Hermione had acted out of the best interest of everyone. She knew the Firebold couldn't be trusted outright. Ron seemed to think there was no way for Black to get his hands on so much gold, Daphne told her it really wasn't that hard. Especially with the right family history…

Their steps echoed off the high ceiling as they walked up to potions. Descending the stairs, surrounded by students, Daphne flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder. Her nose was wrinkled in distaste as she noticed the obvious contempt Allyson's Housemates wore, when they passed.

"They're still not talking to you, are they?" she asked, as they stepped into the middle of a draughty dungeon corridor. Like usual the air in the dreary classroom was colder than up in the castle. Allyson rubbed her upper arms absentmindedly, as she glanced at the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. She never understood why someeone would want to collect dead animals on methanal.

"No, they think I'm choosing the _wrong side_. As if there is something like taking side, for Christ's sake." Allyson huffed. "Well, Neville is still talking to me. But I think he simply doesn't care for the sport."

"It's pathetic!" Daphne huffed, glowering at the two boys who walked in. "It's as plain as day, Black would sent it to him. Cursed it good and then sent it to Potter-wonder. He doesn't have to lift a finger, while the idiot breaks his neck."

"That's what I thought, but Ron has a point. How would he get to so much money?"

"Not that difficult, like I said before…" the blond answered, while she steepled her fingers and pressed them to her lips. "All you have to do is owl an order with your Gringrotts account number. You need to give them some sort of verification, like a magical oath, but they'll transfer it, without a word."

Allyson frowned, glancing at her friend out of the corners of her eyes, as they both took a seat in the back of the class. "Isn't there a possibility to track such transitions?"

"No," Daphne said, shaking her head. "Gringrotts promises security and privacy. It would be completely anonymous. How else did you think they managed to _stay_ the only bank in the whole of Britain?"

Allyson smiled, crossing her ankles in front of her. Professor Snape made his entrance by ways of slamming the door closed. Immediately an eery silence befell over the students. He always knew how to make an entrance. Was quite good at making his students cower. And by the light in his eyes, Allyson suspected he had found a nice difficult potion for today.

They talked about Undetectable Poisons that lesson. Snape, being his usual self, smiled viciously with every wrong answer he got from the Gryffindors. Glancing through the class of students Snape's eyes lingered momentarily upon her. Allyson straightened up immediately. She had done a lot of reading for his subject, so she was ready for his questions. He didn't ask her anything, just let his gaze travel to Harry, before, almost sweetly, asking him if he could explain to the class what Arnold Burbois meant when he said even the undetectable could be detected.

Daphne smiled, when the messy-haired started to stutter an incoherent story. Her smile broadened when Snape sneered and snapped that Harry's incompetence was unmeasured. The lesson ended with Professor Snape assigning them a nasty essay from 13 inches on Undetectable Poisons and what qualities they could be used for, before sending another yap at Harry. Not even Allyson could stop the small pleased smile that tugged at her lips.

As the students started to clean their cauldrons and tidy up their workspace, Snape clucked his tongue. Closing the tap, Allyson combed her hair out of her face, before turning her attention to their professor. The man was leaning against his desk, while gifting his class with a death glare.

"I realise it might be too hard for your simple minded comprehension to understand the delececety of these Poisons, still I would advise you all to make some time for it."

 _Time…_

Allyson frowned. A heady excitement lacing her bloodstream without a clear reason. Blinking tiredly she threw her bag over her shoulder.

' _Time. That is what it's all about!_ '

Her eyes widened. Playing with time… That was how—

Bidding her blond friend goodbye and promising she would meet her after dinner to work on Charms, she almost ran towards the library.

The smell of old parchment and dust assailed her, as she entered the spacious place with impatient strides. The library was luckily deserted and Allyson went straight for the quiet sheltered tables in the back. Madame Pince gave her a suspicious stare, but upon recognising, she turned her eyes back to the books she was reading. Hidden behind three enormous bookcases, she felt most at home while reading through the books and old literature she needed for her assignments. Her assignments were not the reason she went there that afternoon though. She finally understood.

 _That was it!_ _It was all about time!_

Throwing her bag at her usual table, she started to pursue the shelves of the countless bookcases. The Hogwarts library had never failed her. Not even once, had it not been unable to provide her with the answers she so desperately needed. Even when she didn't even realised the answers were staring her straight in the face.

She slumped down into her seat, and pulled her papers out of her bag. She had looked through half of the library before she had found ' _the expansion of time by Lorry Carter_ '. She supposed there were more books, but those only mentioned time-travel, they did not explain it. They did not explain it _thoroughly_ at least. Allyson liked thoroughly.

She let her finger trail down the spine of the very large, leather-bound tome and bit her lip. Ron had wondered how Hermione got to all her extra classes even though half of them were given at the same moment. Back then, it hadn't registered immediately. Allyson would admit, if only to herself, she had been a bit distracted lately, but after that _little_ Christmas party she had realised she was being stupid. Or more accurately, Daphne, being as tactful as ever, had told her it was high time to stop sulking and face her fears.

 _They were walking around on the snowy grounds, around Malfoy manor. It was crispy cold and the fresh fallen snow crunched under their feet. Ice crystals hung to the trees and snow blanketed the grounds, while the lake had frozen over. She gasped in awe, as the almost full moon was reflected of the surface. It was beautiful outside and Allyson looked over the frozen lake with a small childish smile._

' _I thought you were a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake!' Daphne exclaimed, while linking her arm with Allyson's. 'You're afraid for him! I'd never thought to see the day you fearing anyone!'_

' _I'm not—'_

' _Yes, you are! I saw your fidgeting.' Daphne answered. 'And I get it. I really do. Lucius Malfoy is intimidating, but running from him to hide from confrontations, is not the answer.' she continued. The words 'it's not like you' hung in the air._

 _They sat down on a stone bench close to the frozen-over lake. Allyson hugged her winter-robe around her body. She wasn't sure what she should say about this. It wasn't like they were wrong, it had just been easier to avoid and hide then confront the ridiculous fears that took hold of her body._

She smiled tiredly, while browsing through the volume. Time-travel was exceedingly complicated and dangerous. There was no simple spell for it. Time-related magic was unstable, and serious breaches in the laws of time would result in catastrophic events. By example going back to whatever time Voldemort was born and suffocate him with a pillow. Allyson snorted. It was difficult for her to see the catastrophic result that would give. But in theory she understood of course. There were events known where a past-self killed the future-self (by mistake perhaps, but still understandable). Murdering Voldemort, no matter how _funny_ it sounded, could result in temporal anomalies such as un-births. Some people might never get together when such a major event or events, in this case, were changed. Anyway, to prevent such events to ever occur; the Ministry of Magic set strict rules in place. And the only object permitted for time-travel; were Time-Turners. Time-Turner possession were hedged around with literally hundreds of laws around them, to prevent their misuse. According to ' _In time we'll see_ '; the longest period that can be travelled back in time without serious chance of harm to the traveller or time itself is around five hours.

Smiling with satisfaction, Allyson closed the tome with a thud, and leaned her head in her hand. The only thing she didn't understand was; how in the world Hermione got hold of one. Blinking tiredly, she trothed her fingers on the smooth worn wood of the library table. She could obtain the answer simple enough, though. She just had to ask!

Jerking herself to a standing position, she returned the books to its rightful place, with a careless flick of her wand and trudged out of the library. She found the older girl at a table in the Common room. Stacks of books in front of her and parchment rolled out onto two tables.

"There you are," Allyson greeted happily, enjoying the warmth provided by the fireplace.

Hermione gave her a stony expression. Her hair was a mess and her face was so pale, Allyson wondered how it was possible she was still alive. She dragged over a chair and sat down with a content sigh.

"What do you need Ally?"

"I know," she simply answered with.

Hermione's eyes widened. Blinking a few times, Hermione waited for the younger girl to go on. Allyson noticed the thinning of her lips and the slight narrowing of her eyes. She was clenching her fists so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Allyson smiled sympathetically, cocking her head.

"I know," she said again, pointing at the books on her table, before meeting her gaze again.

"How?"

"You could never be in two places at the same time, unless you had magical assistance. When I really put some thought in it, I could tell easily."

"Did you now?"

"You must have known, I would eventually figure it out." Allyson said, chuckling slightly at her dumbfounded expression. "You were in too many places at one time, it simply wasn't possible."

"No one else noticed." she muttered defensively. "Harry and Ron—"

"Can be as bright as rocks." Allyson darkly responded. "No offence, but they are remarkable uninterested in anything that can't be done on a bloody broomstick. The only thing I've ever seen Ron truly get excited about is food, or Quidditch. Harry is not necessarily uninterested. Harry, well, Harry can be completely clueless."

"You can be so harsh, when you want to be." Hermione muttered, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, I'm lovely."

"You certainly spent too much time around the Greengrass girl."

Allyson grinned, before leaning her head onto her hands. "How did you get hold of it?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Hermione hissed, a bit too loudly as all the heads turned towards her. Cheeks flushing, she mumbled something unintelligible, before glowering at the younger girl.

"Well, I haven't told anyone, so do calm down." Allyson softly whispered back, before pulling Hermione's Artimancy notes towards her.

The passageway of the common room opened, and Harry stepped through the Entrance. Both Hermione and Allyson immediately pretended they were busy with their homework, ignoring the annoyed stare they received.

"Harry!" Ron's voice cried. "How did your anti-Dementor lesson go?"

"Anti-Dementor lesson?" Allyson echoed, ignoring the glares the boys shot her across the room.

"Yeah, he practices them with Professor Lupin." Hermione whispered, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "They practice the _Expecto patronum_ incantation."

Allyson bit at the inside of her cheek. Ron gave her an expectant look, before smiling at Harry. "They're probably jealous," he started, loud enough for everyone to hear. "They can't do it, so they're just jealous."

Allyson felt a muscle jerk in her cheek, as they flushed scarlet. She was going to kill him. She was going to jam her quill through his nose. Jumping off her chair, she was about to stalk over to the read-head, when Hermione pulled her down again.

"Murder is never the answer." Hermione grounded out between her teeth.

"I strongly disagree." Allyson snapped, before slumping down into her seat. She glanced at the fireplace. It crackled merrily; the orange flames licking at the old wood. Glaring angrily, she crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. A discomfiting sort of quiet rolled across the room as the other students stared at the ongoing void between the four fiends.

Sitting up straightly, Allyson inhaled slowly. "I'm going to make them eat those words!" she said darkly, mentally promising herself she would master that bloody spell at the end of the month. Even if it was the _last_ thing she would ever do.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: I don't hate Ron, but he was quite childish in his younger years. I'm trying to keep the characters true to the books, and in the books Ron had his faults. Just like every person has them...**


	15. Chapter 15, Scabbers' disappearance

_**Chapter Fifteen, Scabbers' disappearance**_

 _'We only regret the changes, we didn't take'_ — _Lewis Caroll_

 **A** llyson trudged though the narrow, dimly-lit corridor, the air growing chilly as the floor began its gentle slope downwards. Pushing her hand through her hair, she halted in front of a bare stone wall. Tapping at the stone wall with her wand, she muttered the password, Daphne had told her — praying it would be the right one — and pushed her wand back in the holster on her arm. The wall shifted open with a loud screeching sound. She yawned tiredly, before entering the mostly empty Common room. Climbing up the circular stairs, she stalked towards the hallway that led to the girls' dormitories.

"Ah there you are!" Daphne cried, before pulling her inside the dorm room with a pleased smile.

"What is going on?" Allyson whispered, glancing at the other beds, who were thankfully deserted.

"I wanted to discuss something with you." the blond quipped tiredly, and Allyson was reminded of a swan. Pleasant to look at, but fierce when insulted.

Throwing herself unceremoniously on her bed, Daphne sighed. "This week was terrible," she muttered, her speech muffled by her pillow.

"That's what you meant when you sent me that letter this morning?" Allyson asked, sitting down on the edge of Daphne's bed. The blond sent her a letter, which was slightly amusing, that morning. Telling her she had something of ' _deep importance'_ to discuss

"Anyway, we've been straying off the subject!" Allyson exclaimed, before rolling onto her stomach. "What did you want to discuss?" Allyson asked, truly curious.

Daphne smiled. She shifted on her place on the bed. "Do you remember the boy from the party?"

"Terry Booth?" Allyson dryly remarked. "I've only shared History of Magic classes with him since first year."

"I suppose you at least know what he looks like…" the blond dryly remarked, glaring at the younger girl.

Rolling her eyes, Allyson stretched her legs out in front of her. "You like him, don't you?" Allyson slyly remarked. She knew full well the Slytherin liked the boy, but to get Daphne to admit it was something else.

"Perhaps," the blond muttered, her eyes glinting. "But if _this_ spreads through the school, I know who the source is. And I will annihilate you!"

"All right, calm down. I'll keep my mouth shut." the younger girl said, putting her hand on her chest in mock-surrender.

"You better keep your mouth shut—" Daphne threatened lightly, before hugging her pillow to her chest.

"He's the studious type, isn't he?" Allyson asked, ignoring her friend's outburst.

"Yeah, I know. Ravenclaw and all—" Daphne grinned, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Ugh, I don't know. We have Herbology together. The problem is that whenever he smiles at me, I turn to mush."

"That's so—" Allyson felt slightly awed. "That's actually really cute!"

"You are no help at all!" Daphne exclaimed, a red tinge spreading over her cheeks. "Why did I even think telling you was a good idea?"

"Don't expect me to be any help. I'm not good at being girly." Allyson began, intertwining her fingers. "No scrap that; I have no idea how to deal with boys other than whack them— or threaten them. Yes, threatening them works fine."

"I've never seen you threaten Harry or the 'candle-that-never-burns." Daphne drawled.

"I presume you mean Ron with that?" Allyson asked.

Daphne shrugged, before twirling her wand between her fingers. She sat up more straight, and gave Allyson an expectant look.

"I never tried to woo Harry nor Ron." Allyson huffed, slightly defensive. Daphne smiled clapping her hands together. Allyson frowned, before crossing her arms over her chest. "Dare to name Malfoy!"

"At least, you knew who I meant." Daphne smirked.

"Uhu, and what about Nott? You know how to talk to him." Allyson drawled. The blond witch bristled, before pushing Allyson off the bed with her foot. The younger girl landed onto the heap of clothes with a grunt.

"Hey!"

"Serves you right!" the blond exclaimed.

Allyson laughed. "He is a boy. You don't seem to have a problem talking to him!" she grinned. "Or perhaps I should say threatening him."

"Except from him being a total arse, I thankfully don't have to worry about him _that_ way." Daphne said, a secretive smile playing onto her lips. "Anyway we were talking about Terry. What do you think I should do?"

"You really want _my_ advice?" Allyson asked amused. "Hm, well I happen to know he likes his books. I've seen him multiply times in the library."

"Good!" Daphne drawled. "There is my way in. You practically live in the library. You just sit with him and I join." she continued, clapping her hands together.

Allyson frowned, before jerking herself to a standing position and sitting down onto a wooden chair next to the bed. "I'm not going to play Cupid, though." the younger girl muttered. "You can come and do homework with me and then I'll leave you there."

"Some help you are." Daphne huffed, looking mildly annoyed.

"Hey, you don't really want me around when you try and flirt with him, do you?" she said, looking rather amused Daphne wanted to have the studious prude around, instead of someone who could really give her a good advice.

"Merlin have mercy on me." Daphne wailed, before hiding her face into her pillow. Allyson laughed loudly, almost choking on her own tongue. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Oh for Slytherin's sake!" a third voice yelled loudly. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Bugger off Pansy!" Daphne snapped, glaring at the hostile looking dark-haired Slytherin girl. Parkinson snorted rudely before turning around again and slamming the door closed behind her.

"Well, that was pleasant like usual." Allyson drawled, before hurling a sock to the blond. "You do realise, you only make her hate you as well, don't you?"

"Do you honestly think I care, how she feels about me?"

"I thought you two were friends?"

"And that's the code word ' _where_ '." Daphne said coldly. "Do you know she has been all over Malfoy as of lately?"

"I'm certain, I don't care either way, Daph!"

Daphne chuckled, before falling back onto her stomach, fingering her wand casually. Allyson leaned back into the chair. As of lately, she had started to realise little things as well. Like how Harry's eyes were not completely green, but he had a few small dots of brown around his pupils. And that Fred had dimples when he laughed as well as the silly habit to crack the joints of his hands when tired. She even noticed Dean smiling at Ginny Weasley in that particular way.

"Do you think he's kissed her?" she asked Daphne tiredly, not sure why she was even partly curious.

"I thought you didn't care?" the blond asked amused.

"I don't," Allyson started. "I just find myself curious."

"No, I don't think he has. I don't suppose I have to tell you he likes the attention, but that's about it."

Allyson nodded, ignoring the small twinge of irritation that sprung up in her throat, and watched her fingers intertwine instead. Her thoughts were unconsciously pulled back towards the night before. Her stomach clenched immediately, when her thoughts strayed towards Dementors. She would show those two ninnies. If there was one subject she excelled in, it was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Daphne pursed her lips at Allyson's thoughtful gaze, while she continued to twirl her wand through her fingers. Allyson drew her knees up to her chest, while frowning.

"So tell me, what are you planning on doing this weekend?" Daphne asked, recognising the glazed expression her friends sported.

"I will be practicing the Patronus spell." Allyson darkly explained.

"The Patronus?" Daphne echoed. "You mean to wield those soul-sucking monster off?"

"Yes,"

"You're crazy. You're absolutely crazy!"

Crazy she might be, but she was at least functional. When the last of her classes was finished, she had sought comfort from her favourite place in the school: the library. She was seated in a secluded corner in the library. Her trembling fingers — anger still coursing through her veins — ruffling through the pages of the tome, she had found while pursuing the shelves of the countless bookcases. Across the Hogwarts library, sat Draco Malfoy scowling. His pale, pointed face scrunched up derisively as he glared at a creamy vellum envelope in his hand. Sliding his finger under the flap of the envelope and removed a thick scrap of parchment. His scowl deepened. Pretending not to notice, she stared back at the text.

' _The Patronus is an ancient and mysterious charm, which can be conjured as a magical guardian; a projection of all your most positive feelings. Although, the Patronus charm is very difficult and therefore many witches and wizards are unable to produce a full, corporeal Patronus, a guardian which generally takes the shape of the animal with whom they share the deepest affinity. Although you might suspect, you will never truly know what form your Patronus will take, until you succeed in conjuring it.'_

In other words, her happiest memory. She frowned, before trying to decipher which was her happiest memory. The day she heard she was a witch? Allyson chuckled. She Professor McGonagall explaining what ' _Hogwarts_ ' was, to her frightened parents. The Deputy Head had looked rather uncomfortable, while showing her parents her wand. Allyson remembered what she herself had said too: 'This is all quite difficult to grasp, therefore I have a lot of questions. I'm sure you would like something to drink, while we chat?' The day she had hexed Crabbe and Goyle — that definitely was a good one —? Crabbe had almost broke her arm, when twisting it in that odd angle behind her beg. She felt the slight satisfaction when he hit the tree. The moment Dobby gave them the strangest impression of an overprotective mother, who made all the wrong choices. She smiled remembering the eccentric House-Elf.

She had good memories. Quite a lot if she was honest, but she wasn't sure which her ' _happiest_ _memory'_ consisted off. Allyson sighed, before scraping her chair back noisily. She slowly moved away from her seat and stopped next to a tall, ebony bookshelf, separating her from the restricted section. Tracing her fingers over the countless leather spines, she felt a tingle pervade the lower half of her abdomen. There were books — dangerous books perhaps, but interesting none to less — she was quite curious about.

"Gilbert?"

She almost screamed, before twirling around. Malfoy stalked towards the bookshelf she was standing for with an almost feral expression. Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for the boy to continue, but he kept silent.

"How can I help you?" she asked, suddenly feeling tired. She glanced longingly to the books, peeking out behind the ebony bookshelf, before stepping away. He followed her, still no reply on her question. She sagged back into the same chair she had been occupying before, and looked up at him expectantly.

The space between them was wrought with an awkward sort of tension. Eerie and thick. Taking a fortifying gulp of air, she leaned her head on her hands. He just sat there, playing with the flap of the envelope. She recognised the seal, green with a silver 'M', in the form of a snake, adorning it. After all she had seen it before. Frowning briefly, she couldn't recall where, but she suspected it had been in his home.

"How do you do it?"

His exclamation came as a surprise. She opened her mouth and closed it again. ' _What?_ ' Her surprise must have been obvious as Malfoy sighed impatiently.

"You sit here, with no one around as if it doesn't bother you."

"You're here as well, so technically there is _someone_ around." she told him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, because that really helped you the last time around." he replied, with more than a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

She felt her cheeks heat up. Her teeth grazed at her lower-lip, in an attempt to make her mind work, but nothing came to her. He gave her an imperious huff. Struggling for words, she hunched over the smoothly worn wood of the library table. Glaring at the books and parchments spread out before her, she glowered.

"If you want to know, when I saw Father following you, I expected you to, I don't know run away?" he continued, while keeping his eyes levelled on her face. She refused to look up into his eyes. "When I tried to go after you— No— when I _found_ you I half expected you pressed against the wall and hyperventilating. Not awkwardly wringing your hands together, and obviously hoping he would leave you alone."

"Your father is what— thirty-eight?" she asked, feeling a slightly stupid. "I might have a healthy ego, but I'm not stupid enough to think I can outwit him. Or at least, I didn't think drawing my wand, or something equally stupid, would have been wise, if that is what you're implying."

"I'm not. I wonder how it is you can act as if _nothing_ ever happened!"

"I don't act like nothing ever happened." she muttered. "I'm trying to get over it, without driving myself insane. Have you any idea how hard it is, knowing that the person who was responsible—" she started, only to interrupt herself again. _'No!'_

"That the person responsible is still out there?" Malfoy finished, a sneer edged on his face.

Allyson shook her head. She shouldn't have said anything. This would ultimately lead to a fight. He was Malfoy's father. And she had realised before how much he looked up to him. It was only foolish to say something about him. "No," she started. "Not that he's still out there." she swallowed loudly. The library was dim, and she suspected it was nearing dinner time.

"—That he could try something equally stupid again?" he said, glancing at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Huh?" she asked, surprised that he caught on.

"A fit of brilliancy." he drawled sarcastically. "It was practically written on your face."

Allyson shrugged. She missed the old days. The old days, where she would have snapped ' _Probably a unique fit as well!_ ' Where she didn't care if said something which might hurt him. Where they secretly enjoyed their game of wits. But, truth to be told, they didn't. He still gave her his trademark sneers and drawls. He sometimes insulted her, but he did not really try so hard anymore. He didn't go out of his way to make her feel uncomfortable or small. He didn't even bother implying she didn't belong here. Just nothing…

"It wasn't as close for me, as it probably is for you." she slowly muttered. He glared at her for a moment, and she sighed. _Perhaps…_ "I'm sure he didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'm sure he didn't." she slowly said.

He sagged deeper into his seat, glaring at the notes scattered across the table. Allyson felt slightly bad for him. Gathering her notes, she pushed them back in her bag, meeting his annoyed gaze.

"I'm not sure what else I'm supposed to say!" Allyson exclaimed, slowly growing frustrated with the situation.

Running her hand through her hair, she jerked into a standing position. She understood when someone wanted to be alone. "I'll see you later, I suppose." she said slowly, tossing her book bag over her shoulder and slowly backed away from the table. Malfoy gave no indication that he had heard her and Allyson felt a small stab of quilt. She wasn't sure if she should leave him alone right now. But than again, she wasn't exactly sure if she should intrude on his privacy either. Allyson rested her hand on the door frame, slightly digging her fingernails into the soft wood. It really wasn't any of her business was it? She shook her head, before stepping out in the hallway and trudged towards the Great Hall. Conversations with him, were routinely leaving her with puzzled feelings. Somehow he always piqued her interest, but he simply did not provide her with enough information to fully understand what he was trying to say.

She sat down next to Fred, who smiled jovially at her.

Allyson mostly played with her food that night, while unconsciously keeping an eye on the door. Malfoy emerged from the darkened Entrance Hall half an hour later. His gaze swept through the Great Hall, but it seemed no one really took any notice of him. She _did_ though.

' _It's none of your business'_

She took an absent swig of her pumpkin juice, while twirling her fork between the fingers of her right hand. He slowly made his way towards the Slytherin table. Catching her gaze momentarily, he sat down with his back towards her. Allyson bit her lower-lip, before glancing down at her plate. Rolling the fork between her fingers again, she sighed. Fred was softly conversing with his brother, and Allyson caught the words 'Zonko's' and 'symptoms of being sick', before she tuned them out.

She picked at the mushy remains of her mashed potatoes with her fork, while swallowing uncomfortably. If she was honest, she had never really contemplated how it was for Malfoy. It had been bad for her, of course, but for him. It was his own father, who almost got him killed.

' _It didn't matter, it's none of your business!'_

She chewed at the inside of her mouth, narrowing her eyes as she caught the glint in Ron's eyes, when he glanced her way. Plastering on her favourite cold look; she shot him a shrews and slightly acerbic glare. Ron's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed and he looked away. She was aware he knew she knew _he_ was to blame for the fight he had caused between Harry and her. Allyson fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

She glanced at her watch, before sending one more glance at the Slytherin table. He was picking at his plate, his shoulders tense.

' _Absolutely, none of your business!'_

* * *

The days of the weekend moulded back into normal weekdays. Allyson had made little to no progress with the Patronus charm. Growling under her breath, she swung her book bag over her shoulder, before leaving the Common Room. She made more progress on the Disillusionment charm, than on that bloody Patronus. No matter what memory she used, it appeared to be the wrong one as nothing stronger than a silvery mist escaped the tip of her wand.

Descending the stairs with two steps at a time, she found herself at the third floor in no time. Allyson knew the charms classroom was unused at this time, and she could really do with some more practice. She had all but taken two steps into the seemingly deserted hallway, when someone clearing his throat, had her whirling around.

Professor Snape, dressed in his usual black robes, stood there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a deep sneer plastered on his face. Allyson almost groaned. She stared at him down the length of the corridor that separated them, and started to think what he could possibly want.

"Miss Gilbert," he acknowledged, walking up to her, with something akin to amusement. Her shoulders stiffened. He always liked taking points from her.

"Professor," she answered lamely.

"Why, pray tell, are you out here?" he asked silkily. "Why would a young Gryffindor such as yourself choose the cold hallways, instead of your common room, to reside in?"

Her throat went dry and Allyson started to wring her hands together absentmindedly. "I'm planning to show him off." she started realising, he might actually like this course of action. "I'm planning on rubbing it in his face I can master that bloody Patronus before him."

Whatever it was he thought she would say, it was obviously not this, as his mouth slacked open for a second, before he controlled his expression again. "You want to rub mastering a Patronus in who's face?"

Allyson smiled. He knew who, he just wanted to hear her say it. "Harry's, sir. He has been very childish as of lately, and I especially would like to see the look on Ron's face when I do it." she finished as an afterthought. Daphne's Slytherin's mind was rubbing off on her.

"I see," the man answered, looking at her as if he only saw her properly for the first time. "And how is that going? Mastering the Patronus?"

It's proving difficult, sir." Allyson answered. "I just don't seem to find a strong enough memory."

Snape nodded, glancing at her while frowning. "You are not allowed to do magic outside lessons, Miss Gilbert." he said after a few minutes. Allyson sighed tiredly. ' _How many points now?_ '

"Return to your Common room." he demanded curtly. Her eyes snapped up to meet his, as her mouth slacked open. "Is that so hard to do?" he asked sarcastically.

"No of course not sir." she rambled, blindly turning to the staircases. She crossed the Hallway, pulling at the end of her tie while biting at the inside of her cheek. ' _What the hell?_ '

"Oh, and Miss Gilbert?"

' _It was too good to be true…_ '

"Yes, Professor?" she answered, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I suggest you try a childhood memory. Core memory's are usually stronger."

She stared after him, as he made his way across the Hallway. Stared after him, while he rounded the corridor, and stood rooted to the spot as his footsteps faded away. She couldn't believe how weird things went the last few days.

The sun was beginning to set, when Allyson slipped inside the Common Room. Pink and dark-red bled into dark purple skies as shadows slipped over the grounds. The circular room was alive with laughter, and Allyson had to sidestep a boy she couldn't identify. As she glanced around, she spotted Fred sitting near the fire. As his eyes landed on her, he waved happily. He was curled up in his seat, wearing a large navy blue sweater vest while still wearing his uniform trousers. He looked relaxed, unbothered and very much content, sitting by the fire.

"Been to the library?" he asked, beckoning to the place next to him. She wondered where George was. They normally weren't very far apart.

Allyson shrugged. A small smile playing on her lips. "I've been in the library," she agreed, thinking about the strange encounter she had with Snape.

"You look— troubled." the older boy said.

"I saw Snape. I practically told him I was planning on doing something against the rules." she mumbled. "I don't understand—"

"He took a lot of points, I take it?" Fred drawled.

"Thank you ever so much for that expression of support and confidence," Allyson remarked dryly. "But no, he didn't."

The corners of his lips moved up, before he let out a bark of a laugh. His shoulders shook with mirth, and he had to grasp at the edge of the table, to prevent falling out his seat. Allyson gave him a small smile, before staring in the burning embers of the flame.

' _A happy childhood memory… She could do that!_ '

Curling her legs up under her, she leaned her head down onto her upper arms. At the other side of the Common room sat Hermione. Behind a table, buried beneath piles of books and parchment. Allyson sighed.

"She looks pale, doesn't she?" Fred asked, following her gaze.

"She has taken on too many classes." the younger girl admitted.

"She—" but Allyson would never know what Hermione probably had, because a second later the portrait hole opened. Harry and Ron stepped into the circular space. Both were wearing extremely pleased expressions, and were immediately followed by a loud uproar. It took Allyson a moment to realise what all the excitement was about. Resting against his shoulder was the Firebold.

"Woah," someone cried, causing everyone to look up and rush over to the portrait hole. Next to her Fred jumped up and walked up to the two boys — the Firebold was now being passed around — while excitedly clapping his hands.

"Can I touch it?" someone asked.

"Have you ridden it, Harry?" a second asked.

"Can I hold it, Harry?" another person requested.

Ignoring the empty feeling in her stomach, Allyson turned around and stared into the fire again. Apparently there had been nothing wrong with the Firebold, and now their whole friendship had been strained for nothing.

"I got it back," Harry exclaimed, Allyson looked over her shoulder again. Harry had his broom back and was grinning happily.

"See Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" Ron added smugly, his eyes glancing through the Common Room, before resting on Allyson. He reddened swiftly, before looking away. Hermione bristled, crossing her arms over chest. "Well," she started angrily. "There _might_ have been! At least now you know it's safe!"

"Yeah," Harry started, Allyson slowly jerked to a standing position, before sitting down onto an armrest, rubbing her hands together angrily. "I suppose so. I'd better put it upstairs—"

"I'll take it!" Ron cried, probably just excited at the chance of holding the priced broomstick. _That ruddy broomstick_! "I've got to give Scabbers his Rat Tonic."

Harry nodded, before passing over his Firebold. Ron practically ran off with it, almost running into Allyson. The Firebold poking into her ribs, as Ron skipped to a halt in front of her. Opening his mouth and closing it again, Allyson bit at her lower lip preventing herself from saying something rude. Fred sat down behind her on the cough. He was looking bored and tapped his fingers quietly against the dark wooden tabletop of the table that was standing in front of him. The sound was loud, quick and rhythmic. It crept down her spine in prickly, tremulous waves. She realised with a shock she was still very angry with the youngest Weasley boy and that even if their relationship wasn't so estranged, she might still be none to welcome to change.

"I—" he started. "I'm sorry. It was unfair of me to pretend it was all your idea." he muttered.

" _All_ my idea?" Allyson scowled firmly.

Ron paled slightly and Fred laughed from behind her. "Nice going Ron. That's one way to speak to a lady."

Ron's cheeks reddened even more, if that was even possible. "B-b-but Allyson is not a lady."

"Not a lady, huh?" she said, pushing herself up to a standing position. Her fingers curled around her wand instinctively.

Ron smiled uneasily, before stepping past her and flying up the stairs. She seethed, while Fred laughed. When she felt she had herself back under control again, Allyson opened her eyes. Hermione and Harry were by now both sitting at the bushy-haired girl's table. Allyson inhaled sharply, before stomping to the little desk, her bushy-haired friend was occupying. "Need me?"

Hermione gave her a long look, before shaking her head. Harry gave her a tired glance, before glancing back at Hermione. "Arithmancy looks terrible," he said.

Hermione shook her head, as she took the Arithmancy chart Harry had picked up from the wooden tabletop. "Oh no, it's wonderful!" she exclaimed, seemingly forgetting they hadn't been on speaking terms for at least six weeks. "It's my favourite subject! It's—"

But they would never know why Hermione found Arithmancy her favourite subject as a loud high-pitched squeal interrupted her in mid-sentence. The cry was unmistakably Ron's. Loud footsteps pounded down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, growing louder and louder. A discomfiting sort of quiet rolled across the room. All eyes were focused on the dormitory entrance. He strode over towards their table. A deep grimace and a dark rage flushed over his face. Stepping up to Hermione, who looked completely petrified, he pushed a white bed sheet in her face.

"LOOK!" he bellowed at her, shaking the sheets in her face. "LOOK!"

"Ron?" Hermione started, glancing at the sheets nonplussed. "What —?"

"SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!" Allyson frowned, before squinting her eyes. There were a few dark spots on it, but other than that, she saw nothing. Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered.

It was red— It looked somewhat like— like blood…

"BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence. "HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"

"N-no," Hermione stuttered, utter surprise evident in her voice.

Angrily, and without a word, Ron threw something down onto Hermione's Rune translations. Hermione, Harry and Allyson all leant forward. Her gaze fell onto several strange long spiky shaped ginger cat hairs.

"B-but," Hermione gasped.

"YOU NEVER TOOK IT SERIOUSLY! YOU LET THAT THING KILL MY RAT!" Ron bellowed loudly.

"Ron, that's enough!" Allyson hissed.

"Well," Harry started. "Crookshanks does seem to roam around quite a lot." he pointed out.

Hermione's cheeks flushed, before jerking her chair back noisily. She packed her bag, swung it over her shoulder and yelled: "OF COURSE YOU SIDE WITH HIM, I KNEW YOU WOULD!"

And before anyone could say anything, Hermione flew up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Both Ron and Harry were speechless and Allyson realised that this— this might be the absolute end of their friendship. Standing up as well, Allyson slowly stalked towards the Entrance of the girls' dormitory as well.

"Are you taking her side?" Ron's incredulous voice followed her.

She took a shuddering breath, trying to keep her rising temper in check, before glancing back at Ron. "I'm sorry about Scabbers, Ron, but this was uncalled for!" she said, before leaving without another word.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: First I'm not planning on making Allyson depressed, but like I have mentioned before, I don't find it very likely she would have no problem with what she went through. She's only a kid and I try to make my characters grow.**

 **Second, it was to be expected a thirteen-year-old would not make much progress with a spell as difficult as the patronus. And I admit, I really like the Daphne-Allyson and the Fred-Allyson friendship. They're easy together (not romantically) and I find it quite pleasantly to write them. Ron on the other hand… I'm afraid you're not off the hook yet!**

 **Thank you all who've commented on the last chapter. They make me ever so happy.**

 **Please comment (again)! I'm really curious about all of your thoughts!**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	16. Chapter 16, Practice makes perfect

**Chapter Sixteen, Practice makes perfect**

 **I** t was nearing the beginning of March, and with that the weather started heating up considerably. The last of the snow started to melt slowly and with that the ground became more desirable than anything. Hogwarts students were spending more and more time staring longingly out of the windows. The sun peeked over the horizon while drifting up into a bright blue sky. Allyson sighed. She had to admit, she herself would like to get outside as well. The teachers weren't any better. They were, after all, just as desperate for the Easter Holidays to start as their students. It would be the last break before the Exams would start.

Initially the Easter holidays were meant for last minute studying in a less stressful environment, but hardly any of the students ever bothered. Allyson was really looking forward to the holiday, even though it would still take a few weeks before it would start. It was Friday and Allyson, together with the other third years, had the first two hours off. And therefore, she hadn't seen it fit to get up early.

After their _disagreement_ , which was a term she used lightly, Hermione and Ron refused to speak with each other. Allyson couldn't see how they'd ever make up. Ron, although she had only heard his reasonings from afar, was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks' attempts to _kill_ Scabbers seriously. That she hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him and was still trying to pretend Crookshanks was innocent. Hermione on the other hand maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof Crookshanks had eaten Ron's rat. Hermione believed, and Allyson agreed with that believe (even if it was because Allyson was still furious with the red-head), Ron had been prejudiced against her cat and, although it was likely for Crookshanks to have eaten Scabbers — he was a cat after all —, had no prove. A few cat hairs were no proof. They could have been there since Christmas. Who knew!

"Allyson, you need to get up now!"

Allyson winced. Lavender Brown had been truly loathsome the last few weeks. Truly absolutely loathsome. She made the most horrid comments whenever she saw Allyson. Nothing she did was ever good enough. To start with the way she walked and ending with the way she dressed. She couldn't do anything right. Therefore, Allyson avoided her whenever she could. Admittedly, it had only started when Lavender overheard Allyson tell Hermione she shouldn't listen to that silly chit. The problem was; the _silly chit_ didn't appreciate being called that. And ever since then, Lavender made it clear the feeling of dislike was mutual. That while Allyson hadn't really disliked the girl, but she was a bit— strange… Peeking out from a gap in her comforter, Allyson yawned loudly. Stretching, she stuck her head out from under the blanket. The other girl was seated in front of a dressing table, gliding a comb through her mousy brown hair.

"Is the shower free?" she asked, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Of course," Lavender answered darkly. "Everyone is already at breakfast. Not all of us want to spend all day in bed." she sneered haughtily.

Allyson glanced at the enchanted alarm, she had gotten from Samuel Black with Christmas, and sighed annoyed. It was half past ten. Hardly that late, but fine. Picking up her Potions text book from the ground, she placed it on the edge of her bed and pulled a towel out from her trunk. Looking up again, she saw Lavender stare with contempt at her textbook. Allyson frowned, feeling her hackles rise.

"Some of us need to study," she snapped as lavender snorted. What was wrong with that girl?

"Please, only you and Hermione see the need to study as much. Exams are still weeks away, what need would I have for waisting time?"

Rolling her eyes, Allyson huffed, but before she could say anything, Lavender stalked out of the room. Massaging her temples, Allyson huffed. Stripping out of her pyjamas and stepping into the shower, she made sure the water was almost painfully hot.

When she emerged into her dorm room again, there was no one there. Pulling on her robe, her eyes fell onto a newspaper clipping, laying onto Hermione's desk. Taken by a strong surge of curiosity, she stepped up to the nightstand, while pulling her arm into her sleeve.

Glancing over the contents, she gasped softly. They were going to give Sirius Black the kiss. Yes, the man had sold people out and practically got them killed, but a Dementor's kiss? It was horrible. It was worse that death. Someone would stay alive, as long as the heart and the brains were still functioning, but they would have no sense or their _self_ anymore. It was the worst sentence the Ministry could impose. She shivered unconsciously. Putting the small piece of paper back onto the desk, she stumbled out into the corridor. By the time she made way to the common room, stepping out of the girls' dormitories, it was ten o'clock and the circular room as deserted. Yawning again, she shouldered her schoolbag. It took her a moment to realise there was a person standing in front of the fireplace. It took her another moment to realise it was Harry.

Shaking her head, she was about to shrug it off and step out of the Common room, when he turned around.

"There you are," Harry said.

Allyson looked around the common room again, but it was truly completely deserted except for them. He must have meant _her_. Tugging at the straps of her bag, she frowned. Harry had been refusing to speak to her for weeks. No, had been ignoring both of them. Her _and_ Hermione.

After every lesson they spent together, Hermione would leave immediately when the high screech of the bell announced the end of the lesson, and spent her time in the library or out into McGonagall's classroom. Most of the time, Allyson would follow, but as she had nowhere near as many subjects, she had a lot of time left for her own researches. It was almost as if the whole Sirius Black disaster was the fuel, but apparently the sin of leaking the Firebold to McGonagall, that was the spark. Allyson would never understand boys. She was the only one who spent time with her, mostly in the library, researching; to help Buckbeak's case.

Allyson tried to stay positive, but it was obvious Hagrid was not going to win it. It was apparent as day, and with every book she opened, her hopes were crushed even more.

It wasn't fair. She rubbed viciously at her eyes as they began to sting. They'd done everything they could. The animal didn't deserve this, even though it was stupid to show it to a bunch of thirteen-year-olds. They seemed to forget they were just that: children. Acting foolish; well, it should be part of growing up.

"Allyson?"

Shaking her head, she met his gaze wondrously. "What is it Harry?" she asked, stepping out of the Common room. Harry followed. They walked through the corridors in silence. Harry kept stealing glances. He bit his lower-lip nervously, staring at her with an uncomfortable look.

"The Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match is tomorrow." he said.

Allyson knew that. Of course she did. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she nodded. "I know. Fred and George brag a lot about it."

"Are you going to watch— it?" he continued, glancing down at her from the corner of his eyes.

 _Of course she was._ "Do you want me to?"

"I would like things to go back to how we were." Harry muttered, nodding slowly.

Allyson swallowed. Yes, she would like that as well. She smiled, nodding slowly. It would probably take some time before they would be completely back to normal, but she rather had things return to a sense of normality.

Harry shot her a lopsided grin, and Allyson couldn't help but smile back at him. "What about Hermione?"

"I'll make amends with her as well." Harry muttered. "She'd practically ran when she saw me though."

"She means well."

"I know."

* * *

It was the morning of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match, and the anticipation in the Great Hall was quite palpable. But as Harry stepped into the Great Hall, many students started talk with feverish excitement; laughter and awed curiosity overloud and overwhelming. The older years made bets and shouted out their predictions for the game's outcome, while trumping their goblets on the table. Allyson smiled dazedly as Fred ran towards her, laughing loudly while pointing at the Firebold displayed at the centre of the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Fred, are you ready for the game?"

Fred smirked. "I don't think we'll get more ready for it. Have you seen Harry's Firebold?"

"Yeah, of course I've seen it." Allyson said smiling, before taking a seat at the House table. Filling a bowl with oatmeal, she stretched her legs, before crossing them at the ankles. "If I should believe Wood, you're going to smash Ravenclaw."

"We definitely will." Fred exclaimed. Allyson smiled. She greatly disliked — or well found the sport dangerous and tiring — the sport, but his enthusiasm was contagious. Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb broom. Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, came by as well. Allyson couldn't believe all the fuss the Firebold ensured.

Standing up from her seat, she walked over to Harry and Ron. Ron and she were still not on speaking terms, but at least Harry and she were. Smiling at her friend, although

Crabbe and Goyle were coming this way, Malfoy not far behind. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions. His face was a mask of emptiness. She had never seen him like that. They were halfway across the Great Hall, walking directly over where Harry was seated. Harry who wore an extremely pleased expression.

' _Shit!'_

Malfoy glanced at the broom, without really seeing. His eyes were glassy. A small, almost sad smile, started on his face. Allyson bit at the inside of her mouth, to keep herself from saying anything. The metallic taste filled her mouth as she drew blood, in the effort to keep her mouth shut.

"That's a bit different from the Nimbus Two Thousand and One, isn't it." Ron gloated.

Malfoy smirked. "I do no longer own that broom, Weasley." he said coldly, no inkling of emotion playing into his eyes. "What ever Potter flies, makes no difference to me."

' _No insult?'_

Turning around, Malfoy trudged back to the Slytherin table. His teammates immediately put their heads together, probably discussing what Malfoy had seen.

"What is it with him lately?" Fred asked, popping up from behind her.

Ron and Harry shook their heads and, as Fred's eyes fell on Allyson she shrugged. It wasn't her secret to tell anyway, but really— Boys could be so dense.

At eleven fifteen most of the students left for the Quidditch field. A cold prairie wind was blowing when Allyson left the Castle and trudged towards the Quidditch field. She zipped her coat and stood taking long breaths, while staring at the sky. At least it was dry.

The game started soon after that, as the players took to the air. She watched as the boys whirled through the air. She watched amusedly as Harry halted in favour of not smashing straight into Cho Chang. The girl smiled flirtatiously at him and Allyson watched her friends cheeks tint pink. Chuckling, she turned to Hermione who had taken her book with her — probably to spite Ron, if his angry scowl was any indication —. Ignoring her two friends, she glanced back at the game again. Harry was diving. He had seen the snitch apparently. He was casting a Patronus — _What the hell_ —, it didn't have a form, but it was still rather big. Alyson felt slightly resentful and wondered how he could cast a Patronus like that, while she hadn't got farther than a huge cloud of mist. It never took shape. Than she realised; why would he need to cast a Patronus in the middle of a Quidditch match.

Glancing at the field she saw three Dementors, fallen over and tangled up in a pile of black robes.

"Oh," she muttered stupidly.

Allyson easily recognised Crabbe and Goyle. She groaned, expecting to see Draco Malfoy among them, but to her surprise Blaise Zabini scrambled up from out the pile of robes. When she glanced around the stands, wondering where Malfoy could be, when his— _pet goons_ were there.

"He caught it!" Ron cried excitedly.

Allyson smiled pleasantly, before glancing at the field again. McGonagall was yelling at the miscreants and Allyson heard the words: 'Disgusting' and 'fifty points from Slytherin', before she wrenched herself away from the stands and followed the other Gryffindors towards the Common room.

She had taken two full steps into the circular room, before the loud sound of music greeted her. Apparently this winning called for a party. A huge one, she suspected, when she noticed the looks the twins sported. As the music blared, the twins left the Common room, only to return with food and drinks again. Even Percy, who could be so stuck up, was sitting and seemingly enjoying himself. Harry stood in the middle of the Common room, while his teammates clapped him on his shoulders and Ron sat near the fire, loudly exclaiming how great the Firebold was.

Hermione was seated in the corner of the room. A thick book hiding her face from view, but her bushy hair a dead giver. Getting two bottles of Butterbeer, she walked up towards her, she glanced at the title: _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_.

"Hi Ally," she mumbled, while turning a page.

"Don't you think, this is too much?"

"No," Hermione huffed. Pulling her legs up, while steadying the book on her knees. "I'm fine you know. But I still have to read this by Monday."

"I don't think this is healthy." Allyson said, glancing at the dark blue circles under Hermione's eyes. "Actually, I think your logic is sketchy at best. If you keep this on, I think ultimately you'll get sick."

"Allyson!" Hermione huffed, pulling her book down enough to glare at her. Allyson shrugged, before giving her a bottle of Butterbeer. She glowered, before uncorking the cork and bringing the beverage to her lips. "I know you mean well, but I'm doing fine."

"You do realise what the risks are, don't you?" Allyson muttered. "I've taken the liberty to do some research about— well, time— and the consequences. Playing with time like this, what if you create a Paradox?"

"Ally!"

"You know what a Paradox is do you?" Allyson asked, ignoring the older girl. "It's actually quite fascinating if you truly think about it," she continued, crossing her arms over her abdomen, while shifting in her seat as so she was facing her bushy-haired friend — who looked livid —. "A contradiction, your very existence might be wiped away, when you make even one mistake!"

Hermione's nostrils flared. She opened her mouth to respond. To say something nasty, probably, but she was interrupted.

"Come on, Hermione!" Harry's voice called. He gave a derisive glance at the book before shaking his head. "Come and have some food too!"

Giving Allyson a small glare, she brought her gaze towards Harry. "I can't Harry, I have to read this before Monday."

His eyes briefly traveled over at the book, before his expression turned sour. "Did you even come to the match?" he asked, his tone upset and Allyson was suddenly very glad, she had been sitting next to her, else she wouldn't have been sure she had indeed come down to the pitch.

"Of course I did." Hermione replied, Allyson nodded in agreement. "And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" the older girl continued, before her face paled slightly and her gaze travelled over at Ron. "Anyway… _he_ doesn't want me to join in,"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but before he could voice his thoughts, Ron had noticed the commotion around Hermione. "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of these Fudge Flies, he used to really like them!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

Allyson felt her stomach lurch unpleasantly, and Hermione jumped up, before packing her stuff and running towards the girls' dorm room. Allyson heard the unmistakable sniff of someone crying. Harry gave the red-head a pleading look, as he stepped up to them.

"Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked desperately.

Ron inhaled sharply, before glowering at his friend. "No!" he hissed.

Allyson glared at Ron as she took a sip from her Butterbeer. The red-head met Allyson's gaze tiredly. "You're taking her side, I suppose?"

"It's hard not to, when you upset her like that." she answered cooly. "But feel free to pretend it was all _my_ idea. You appear to be good at that." she continued, knowing she shouldn't still take offence, but truth to be told, she did.

Ron glowered, Allyson glared and Harry looked speechless. In an attempt to be helpful, he asked if they would like something to eat. Ron grumbled, before returning to his audience, and Allyson shook her head.

"I'm going to go and look for Hermione, if that's all right with you."

Harry shrugged, before stepping up to Ron. Allyson waved, before scampering out of her seat and towards her dorm room. The place was dipped in darkness. Casually flicking her wand the candles situated on the wall came to life. As she glanced through the room, she realised there was no trace of Hermione. Still, she could hear the soft sound of crying and it was not too far away.

Stepping out of her dorm room again, she stained her ears for the sound. As she followed the sound, she could make out a second soothing one as well.

"It's okay, Hermione." Ginny Weasley's voice softly exclaimed. "Ron is ill-tempered and a moron. That isn't such a big surprise."

Rooted to the spot, she stood in the Hallway listening to her sobbing friend, while the youngest Weasley tried to soothe her. Had she been on better terms with the red-headed girl, she would have just walked in, but as it was, she was not, so she decided to turn back to her own room and wait Hermione out.

Pulling onto the oversized Quidditch jersey, she'd nicked from Harry during the summer holiday, she fell back onto her four-poster-bed and stared at her canopy. Without her consent her mind was pulled back to the task at hand. _A core memory—_

She had enough childhood memories. Rather good ones as well. Especially the day when her mother had taught her father how to drive. She had been sitting in the backseat, glancing out of the car window.

" _You just hit another driver!" Catherine gasped. "On purpose!"_

 _Allyson turned in her seat. Sitting on her knees she looked through the rear window. Shaking his head and pushing his helmet up, the man stared. His mouth was agape in shock, but other than that he seemed to be fine._

" _You just hit him." Catherine echoed, still looking at her husband with an indecorous look._

" _Oh," Mikeal said shrugging, while looking at the rear-view-mirror. "Look, he's attempting to chase us."_

 _Catherine let her head fall into her hands. "I am in a car with the biggest idiot on the planet." Looking over her shoulder, she watched the motor run in on them. "Allyson, sit down and put your seatbelt on."_

 _Sighing Allyson pushed her braid from her shoulder and sat back. "Why did Father tried to drive over him?"_

" _Because your father—" Catherine started only to be interrupted again._

" _No no. I didn't try to run him over. I merely had to teach him a lesson. No one passes me like that and get's away with it." Mikeal said imperiously. "Oh, look at that, he's indeed chasing us."_

" _Get us home, Mikeal! NOW!"_

And had he taken them home. Allyson's eyes gleamed with malicious joy, chuckling as she remembered. He had practically jumped in his driver's arms, before ordering him to take him and his daughter — presumingly to get her to side with him — away. They had gone to a bookstore, after which they had eaten at an Italian restaurant.

" _I'll not be long, Stefan. Feel free to come along." Mikeal Gilbert said, pulling his wallet out of his breast pocket. Their family driver, Stefan More, shook his head numbly, before stepping back in the dark polished sedan._

" _What time would you like me to pick you and your daughter up, sir?"_

" _Eight o'clock, if you please." Stefan answered, before starting the engine and driving away._

 _Shrugging emotionlessly, as the car disappeared around the corner. Mikeal straightened his jacket, before grabbing his daughter's hand and pulled her up the sidewalk. The street almost deserted, as the shops had already closed. Holding the restaurant door open for the seven-year-old. The girl hugged her new acquired SparkNotes book against her chest. Her navy blue jacket gleaming into the light of the lantern light._

 _The restaurant was small and cozy. Allyson smiled up to her father while squeezing her father's hand. The hostess, a plump woman with a big leverage, smiled sweetly at her. Allyson scrunched her nose in distaste._

" _A table for two?" she asked with a small smile._

" _If you could," Mikeal said in a clipped tone, he only ever used when he was around other people. Allyson had always been very proud of her father. He was strong and very rich. Well, him being rich wasn't what made him great. It was just so smart—_

 _Offering them a booth in a quiet corner of the restaurant where no one would be able to interrupt them, and Allyson smiled…_

Allyson smiled. That had been a lovely evening. Her father had been a lot less guarded and, most importantly, she had not yet been to Muggle school.

Concentrating on the memory, trying to remember the pleased and happy feelings she had felt that day, she raised her wand. She smiled, feeling particularly sure of her case, pointed her wand and cried: "Expecto Patronum!"

It wasn't a cloud now. It was big and strong and It wasn't formless either. Allyson realised with a growing feeling of satisfaction it looked like a wolf. Strong and fierce, it stood scampering around, only to disappear as no danger presented it self. She could barely hold back her smugness. Falling back onto the bed, she glanced at the canopy. She twirled her wand through her fingers and flicked her around. The candle light flickered, before she was surrounded in darkness. Depositing her wand on her nightstand, she waited for her bushy-haired friend to return.

She didn't even realise her eyes beginning to droop. Not at first. Her eyes nearly slipping closed, when she blinking them open again with a start, like a child up way past bedtime, fighting the sleep. Rolling over on her stomach she tried to concentrate on something to keep her awake.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep, because she was abruptly wrenched from her slumber by a high-pitched scream. Sleepily blinking, and rolling over onto her stomach she tried to remember what was going on. _'Is the party still going on?'_ her mind grudgingly supplied her with. Around her she heard the other girls grudgingly awaken. Another yell, had Allyson sitting up in bed, while feeling for her dressing gown. Pushing her arms though its sleeves, she followed the other girls out of the girls' dorm room.

"What's going on?" she yawned to another girl, her sleepy mind refused to recognise. "Who screamed?"

"I don't know," an equally tired voice answered.

While rubbing her arms, Allyson darted along and through the door into the Common Room. The only light was coming from the fireplace, where a bright blaze of logs settled slightly as she looked sending a fountain of sparks up into the chimney. Fred and George stood in the centre, identical smiles on their faces. They seemed to think the party was starting up again.

Allyson was very confused. Rubbing her eyes, she wondered how long the party had lasted. Percy Weasley came down as well, wringing his hands together and screaming for everyone to turn back to bed. Pushing her hair out of her face, Allyson was about to do just that, when Ron cried indignantly.

"Perce— Sirius Black!" he gasped, "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

That sobered her up immediately. ' _Sirius Black?_ ' Percy gave his brother an annoyed look, before shaking his head.

"Nonsense!" Percy finally said, cueing everyone to return to their dormitories. Sighing, as the frightened murmurs rose up. "You had to much to eat, Ron— had a _nightmare!"_ he yelled, to make himself understandable.

Ron opened his mouth indignantly. Allyson stood on her toes, but couldn't hear what she was saying, as the murmurs were still too intense. It was then that Professor McGonagall made an appearance. She threw the portrait hole open, before slamming it close, witch such an intensity, it rattled.

"Now really," she heaved, her hair fastened with a hairnet, while wearing a tartan dressing-gown. "That's enough!"

The crowd was immediately silenced by their strict Head of House, as she looked around furiously. "I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

Percy looked rather offended, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor!" he replied.

"I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother, Ron here, had a nightmare—"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?" Professor McGonagall asked tiredly.

"Ask him!" Ron cried, pointing at the portrait hole. "Ask him _if_ he saw!"

Looking years older than she was, the woman turned around with a huff, before opening the portrait hole and went outside. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?" she asked, the stunned crowd inched closer to not miss a word of the conversation.

"Certainly good lady!" Sir Cadogan replied. Allyson felt her mouth drop open. The portrait let him in?

"You— you did? But— but the password!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"He had 'em. Had the whole week's, my Lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

If a silence had befallen before, it was nothing to the silence that befell them then. Professor Mcgonagall stepped back into the common room. Her face was as white as chalk and her eyes had widened dangerously. "Which person," she sad slowly, as she faced every student individually. "Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Nobody said anything. An utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks, coming from the back of the crowd could be heard. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly, ever so slowly, into the air.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, as she inhaled sharply. Professor McGonagall was madder than Allyson had ever seen her. Giving Neville a furious glance, as she beckoned to the Common room exit. "A word, Mr. Longbottom,"

The boy trembled, before following the furious Deputy head. Allyson released a sigh she had not realised she had been holding. Trembling she sat back onto a couch. They were all supposed to be safe in Gryffindor Tower. They were supposed to safe from Sirius Black, he was not supposed to get inside, but here they were. Sirius Black in the castle, and Neville practically letting him in. Obviously he had gotten the wrong bed and was actually trying to kill Harry. Lord, if Ron hadn't screamed—

No one slept that night. No one went back to their dormitory and no one felt safe. It was a long night.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **A/N: And there I am again. I'm sorry for the long time it took me to update, but I have been working on Silver Lining one and two. The story has been under construction as there were quite a few mistakes I have to fix.**

 **Well, things are finally back to normal. Somewhat at least. I hoped you liked the flashback as much as I did. Finally a good Patronus. I think the girl was half-ready to murder with the little progress she was making. And we hear something from Sirius Black again. We're finally getting somewhere. Although the things progress similar as in the books, book three will be somewhat of a turn-point.**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you all think. Any suggestion?**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the ride and please comment.**

 **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**


	17. Chapter 17, Caught

_**Chapter Seventeen, Caught**_

 _'Election are about choosing sides, but inaugurations are about closing ranks' - Ted Kulongoski_

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

 **B** reakfast in the Great Hall the next morning was a strained affair; people ate in silence, huddled together. The enchanted ceiling mirrored the feelings shared by all the students. Lightning forked across sky, accompanied by thunderclaps from outside. The fact that Sirius Black had broken into the school again, was big news. The school had once again been searched, but there had been no trace of him. At dawn, Professor McGonagall had returned, and told them Sirius Black had once again escaped. Therefore security became even tighter.

Sir Cadogan had been sacked — the Gryffindors were most thankful for that — and the Fat Lady had been returned to her place; guarding the Gryffindor Tower. Yet she was still nervous, and therefore Headmaster Dumbledore had given the Fat Lady extra security in the form of a bunch of surly security trolls, which had been hired to guard her. Professor McGonagall had been so angry with Neville, she forbidden the Portraits and the other students to give him the password. Therefore, poor Neville had to wait every time he wanted to get back into the common room for someone else to say the password. Still, that punishment was nothing compared to the owl his grandmother sent him that morning. Neville ran out of the Great Hall, holding the envelope in front of him. He wasn't fast enough though, because a few seconds later the loud magically magnified voice of Neville's grandmother could be heard all the way from the Entrance Hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him.

Allyson gave the door a worried look, while shifting in her seat trying to make herself more comfortable. Buttering a piece of toast, she pulled a few slices of cheese to her. Cutting down through a red tomato, she licked at her fingers. Ron sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table. As he was the one who had actually seen Sirius Black, he'd become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to the Weasley boy than to Harry and Ron was enjoying his short-found fame.

Puffing her cheeks out and releasing her breath slowly while putting down her butterknife. At the other end of the Gryffindor table, sat Ron repeating the story for the umpteenth time. Tiredly rubbing at the centre of her forehead, while staring at her plate Allyson sighed. Her roasted turkey sat untouched on her plate.

Over the night she had started to wonder. Sirius black had gotten himself into Gryffindor Tower. Had been in the _right_ dorm room, but had gotten the wrong bad. Why had he not just silenced Ron — she was happy he hadn't —? From what she understood, Sirius Black hadn't hesitated to kill thirteen innocent Muggles either. The man had been found weeping at the site, whimpering: ' _It's my fault_ ', and thrown — literally thrown — into Azkaban. He had never actually confessed— they had no actual prove— And still they threw him into a dangerous, guarded by soul-sucking Dementors, prison. She truly found it disgusting the Wizarding World would just throw a man, who could be innocent (after all there was no prove), into prison.

Allyson shook her head. No… She was not going to stick up for a mass-murderer. There might have been little to no information, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. There was a small hissing sound, as Hermione jumped up from her seat, pulling her plate with her, before sitting down at other side of the table. Ron glared at her with a disgusted look, before looking back at Harry.

Ron still refused to speak to Hermione. Allyson refused to speak to Ron, who, in her eyes couldn't face up to consequences and therefore the relations between them were strained. Allyson and Hermione had done a lot of research for Buckbeak's case, but it had been obvious to her they were not going to win this case. She had stated that as well, and therefore Hermione had left the Great Hall in a huff. Allyson admitted she had been a bit too blunt.

Despite the clear promise of an incoming storm, Allyson still went to Hagrid's hut, after lunch. The Forbidden Forest stood intimidating at the horizon. Trees were swaying hypnotically in the wind and the old roof groaned in protest under the gravity of the upcoming storm. Pushing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, while trudging towards the hut. A distant boom of thunder echoed through the grounds.

"Ah Allyson!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the grass. He was sitting at a log in front of his front door. His dog Maul? lay at his feet, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Another boom of thunder echoed around. The wind picked and a vein of lightning slithered through the sky. Allyson waved at the huge man, with a small smile.

"Hello Hagrid, have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she'd been 'ere!" Hagrid boomed. "she was 'erry upset!"

"Yeah, with Sirius Black in the castle and Ron _still_ refusing to talk to her, she has a hard time."

"Bitten off more than she'n chew." Hagrid nodded. "Too much work she's tryin' ter do. As for Harry and Ron I invited them ter discuss Hermione with them."

Allyson nodded before slumping down onto a second log. "I'm glad you did, I've tried, but they, especially Ron, are very stubborn." she answered, while pulling her leg up and leaned her chin onto her knee. Near the edge of the Forbidden Forest sat Buckbeak. His wings neatly folded onto his back as he gulping down a dead ferret. She made a face— It wasn't a pleasant side.

"You have to remember to speak clearly." Allyson slowly said, shivering as she sat back against the old wood of Hagrid's cabin. It was a rather unpleasant day. She drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, to conserve heat. "You did nothing wrong! You told the class they were easily offended; so just do your speech and stay calm."

Hagrid nodded slowly, before glancing at Buckbeak. "It probably won't matter," he started, confirming her thoughts. "Lucius Malfoy has probably bought the board off."

"Although I agree with you, you can't say that." Allyson answered, smiling before she could catch herself. She actually would like to see _his_ face when someone would say that to him in his face. But that couldn't be done of course "You would only give him more fuel with those words."

Hagrid fell silent. He fumbled with one frayed sleeve of his overcoat, while Allyson turned her gaze back to the grounds. There were only a few younger students out. In the distance she recognised the little flying shapes of a Quidditch team. Might even be the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but Allyson didn't care much for the sport. Near the school Entrance, capped by a facade from the upcoming rain, small cliques of girls stood. Allyson recognised the relaxed posture as well as the shaking of shoulders in obvious mirth. Older teens looked to be so happy, as they engaged themselves with clustering in small groups to gossip and speak. Nothing seemed to be able to penetrate that bubble.

Shaking her head, Allyson looked back at the half-giant. Maul had placed his head on his master's lap and Allyson felt a pang of sympathy. Why could things never go the easy way?

The afternoon was spent discussing his case. Although Hermione had found the research material, Allyson was the one who had put the research into words. Hermione was great at doing research. She kept up a constant stream of historical facts about the behaviour of Magical Creatures. Allyson was better at making things understandable. Understandable and easy words. Therefore it was easy to remember. And as long as it was easy to remember, so Hagrid would not forget anything.

By the time Allyson made her way back to the Common room — after bringing a short visit to the library — at half past eight. The Common room was still practically empty. The fire in the fireplace was blazing, leaving the circular room in an orange hue. Slumping down into an old tartan armchair, she placed her feet onto the side-table. Slipping out a book off her bag, she glanced at the window. She yanked at a loose thread on her sweater, while tucking her legs underneath her. Grumbling under her breath, she ran a finger along the torn jagged hole in her sweater.

Slowly the common room filled with more people. Normally she would have gone to the Great Hall to have dinner, but after consuming one home-made chocolate brownie (which was huge), she did not feel hungry. She didn't take notice immediately, but after twenty minutes of half-hysterical murmurs, Allyson slowly lowered her book and glanced at the gathering crowd around the bulletin board. There would be a Hogsmeade day upcoming Saturday. Allyson smiled, although she really didn't need anything, she always liked the little village.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend fell on a sunny day early in April. Sun rays filtered in through the small windows and Allyson stood in the shower contemplating the odd direction her life was taking. It had been one month since the second attack on Harry Potter, or well more accurately on Ron Weasley.

She had been shocked, of course, but it was nowhere near as palpable as the surprise. The man was insane. The man was crazy, the man was insane, But as he had managed to escape from bloody Azkaban, she'd thought him to possess enough grit to tell the difference between one boy and the other. It was a Saturday, and although she was back on speaking terms with the boys — she was still angry at Ron though —, that didn't mean she would not show them she would _master_ that Patronus. So far she had gotten close, but she couldn't find a core memory, as Professor Snape had called it.

Snorting annoyed, she abruptly turned the water off. She needed a place to practice. An abandoned classroom proved to be a sour solution. Shaking her head, she descended the stairs to the Common Room and hauled the portrait open. She hurried down the stairs and disappeared down the first available corridor. After twenty minutes of aimlessly wandering around the halls, she found herself at the base of the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. No one ever came there at this time of day. Especially not on a Hogsmeade weekend. Smiling victoriously, she ascended the steps. The circular room was empty. A few forgotten star carts lay scattered around the floor.

No one would dare to bother her here. No one would come up here, when there were more pleasant places to go too. No one would— Allyson shook her head. It was simply perfect. Pulling out three thick tomes out of her book bag, she almost failed to notice her fathers signet ring slipping past her hands. Taking the golden item between thump and index finger, she stared at it. With all that was going on she had forgotten to sent it to him. Biting onto her lower-lip, she pushed it on her thump. It fitted easily. Twirling it around her finger, she tried to pull it off again and found she could not. Shrugging — who cared anyway — she pulled the books closer. Flicking through the pages swiftly, while stretching her legs out in front of her. Puling out her quill, she chewed her bottom lip, completely at a loss as to what to write. If she was honest, she would admit she had done already too much work for her self described project. The Disillusionment charm was still very disillusioning to her. Dipping her quill into a nearby bottle of ink, she softly circled a few lines into her own book, trying to memorise the lines. She wanted to be able to do that spell. Clapping her hands together she pulled her wand out of her pocket, twirled it above her head and muttered the incantation. There was a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach, but nothing else happened.

She practiced for hours. Flipped through countless pages and, as the sun started to descent, at the end accepted her loses. Well, accepted might be a bit of an overstatement. Muttering a few profanities under her breath, she snatched the piece of parchment away from the floor, while glaring at her notes. Allyson scrambled across the circular space, before gathering her stuff and pushing it into her bag. Why was that stupid spell so hard for her? Disillusioning non-living objects? No problem. Performing the Patronus? She managed that now. But making herself invisible was a not go.

Allyson almost stomped down the stairs muttering profanities her parents would have berated her for. And her father _truly_ knew how to mutter profanities.

As she crossed the hallway, she failed to recognise footsteps coming her way. Sighing angrily again, she turned around the corner, jumped down the first few steps, only to walk face first into someone else. She stepped back, slipped and failed to keep her balance and felt herself fall over with a yelp. Allyson's ankle twisted, as she tried to grab at something, in a strange way and then she fell. There was nothing to step on, there was nothing to grab onto. There was a blur of colour and it hurt. She couldn't stop falling, the marble steps hitting against her back, her knees scraping. She tried to protect her head with her hands. Hard floor hitting every part of her body, before she rolled over the ground and moaned as her hip hit the floor with a nasty thumping sound. Everything spun. Her back was painfully aching and there was a numbing pain in her left ankle.

It took Allyson a few moments before her mind finally came around. She was laying on her back on the sixth floor. And someone— a boy had crashed straight into her. Sitting up slowly she brought her hand to her head. Her blood was pounding into her ears and a throbbing age shot straight down her spine.

"Fuck!" a voice snarled, followed by swift footsteps hurrying down the steps. "Seriously can't you look where you're going?"

"Where I am going?" Allyson snapped back, his mouth fell open as if he just recognised her. "I was descending the stairs on the left side! It might have slipped your information, but we live in Britain and there it's the golden standard to descend and climb stairs

"Yes, well, I prefer a slalom approach when climbing the stairs. Thereby, we are not on the road."

Muttering something ineligible under her breath, before trying to get up. As soon as her foot started to support her weight, Allyson felt her ankle bent again, making her fall to the floor once again.

"Fuck!" Malfoy muttered, before bending down to her level. "Your cheek is bruising."

"It happens, when you fall face-first down the stairs." Allyson dryly remarked, before trailing her fingers over the sensitive skin of her cheek. "How is it that whenever you are around I get hurt?"

"You're clumsy?" Malfoy helpfully submitted. She glared at him, trying to get up, and failing to do so, again.

Sighing, he grabbed her upper arm, before pulling her up into a standing position. Her injured foot still refused to carry any weight, and as she cried and fell back onto the floor, she wondered if it might be broken.

"Fuck it all to hell!"

Massaging her temples, Allyson looked up at the fuming boy. There was mud in his hair. "Why were you in such a hurry?" she asked, hoping to distract her mind of the spinning vision her eyes provided her with.

His fingers close around her wrist as he lifted her arm up, wrapping it around his neck. Her eyebrows scrunched up, as she stared at him. "Don't bother analysing this." he muttered angrily, before circling one arm under her shoulder and the other under her knees. He easily hoisted her up, and Allyson was strangely reminded of the flying incident at first year.

"Malfoy?" she asked, curling her fingers around the material of his oxford. "Why do you have mud in your hair?"

"Courtesy of Potter," the blond replied with more than an ounce of sarcasm coating his words. "Seeing your face, you're not surprised he went to Hogsmeade?"

Allyson blinked a few times, before realisation crashed in like a bullet. Harry was not allowed to go outside the gates. Chewing onto her cheek, she shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Of course you don't." he muttered. "Got any idea, how he got hold of an invisibility cloak?"

She shook her head once again, before closing her eyes against the nauseous feeling clamping at her throat. She heard him snort, probably thinking she pretended feeling faint, to avoid answering him. Not the worst idea either. It wasn't the best idea either, though. Opening her eyes again, she realised he had stopped walking. Her fingers skimmed over the skin of his neck, before settling on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his cheeks reddening a bit. She noticed.

"Sorry," she murmured, not really sure what it was she was apologising for. It was rather curious to see a different colour on him than pale white. She felt almost inclined to embarrass him more often.

They entered through the large double oak doors, pushing one open with his back. Allyson peaked over the familiar mess of silver-blond hair into the clinical room. The infirmary was deserted. Not even Madam Pomfrey was around. Malfoy lifted her up more comfortable, before placing her on an empty bed. Allyson glanced at his pale face. He stared back at her with intense grey eyes swirling with expertly concealed emotion.

Malfoy turned around, before stalking away to find and get Madam Pomfrey. Allyson pulled her leg up, before trailing her fingers over the swollen appendage. She was strangely reminded of primary school. Drawing her knees up, she wrapped her arms tightly about herself. She wasn't sure why she was remembering primary school right now. She hated it there. She hated the children her age. Hated the— No! She did never hated them! She disliked them, and— Why was she feeling this way?

Staring out of the window, she was just in time to see a dark-robed creature hover past the window. No wonder she felt down, pulling out her wand she thought back at the holidays with her parents. The dinners at one of San Sebastian's most recommended restaurants, the sky blue sea.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " she cried. Her Patronus wolf sprung from the tip of her wand, before scaring the Dementor away with fierce jumps. The gloom feeling disappeared swiftly, and Allyson released the breath she had been holding.

"Very impressive, Miss Gilbert."

Reddening, Allyson nodded, before pulled her wand away. The Dementor had disappeared and Allyson felt a pleased sort of satisfaction by knowing her spell strength was strong enough to scare one of the blood-sucking monsters off.

"You look rather smug," Malfoy observed.

Allyson shrugged, wondering why of a sudden this boy had become so forthright with her. "It isn't for the reasons you think." she responded. She knew fully well, people saw her as a show-off. Especially when you took in account how she was being friends with Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey did some diagnostic spells, the tip of her wand pressing against her cheekbone. The woman smiled sadly, before muttering another spell.

"You have a Zygomatic fracture." she muttered, frowning. "It must hurt, but you don't seem to notice— How strange…"

Her ankle was broken. Madam Pomfrey gave one look at the swollen appendage to conclude that. Giving them both a long look she shook her head. Madam Pomfrey didn't ask questions. She was good that way. Trustworthy to keep silent, when you had done something wrong. 'With a flick of her wand' she had once said. She hadn't been exaggerating. It took only a flick of her wand, a soft whispered ' _episkey_ ' and her ankle mended it self with a snap. Malfoy sat down into a wooden chair with a sigh and stared at her.

' _Why was he still here?_ ' the voice in her mind muttered? Malfoy ran a hand through his hair pushing the mud out of the ruffled blond locks. Cradling his head into his hands he crossed his legs at the ankles. He was fiddling with a signet ring, sliding it up and down his finger. Sitting up straight, she rolled her ankle, before getting up from the bed. Her feet were again able to carry her weight, she noted with more than a hint of satisfaction. Her back was still throbbing and Allyson suspected it would keep throbbing for a while. A strange tapping sound interrupted her musings. The blond Slytherin was tapping his fingers against the scarred wooden windowsill. The sound was quick and rhythmic and slowly started to grate on her nerves.

"I'll be returning to the Common room." she informed the blond with a small strained smile.

Malfoy nodded, while jerking to a standing position. "I'm sure you have a lot to discuss with boy-wonder."

Allyson frowned, before walking out the infirmary. She could do with a long hot bath!

* * *

The sun was no longer in sight when she stumbled to the common room. Although her ankle was mended, Allyson still felt stiff. Climbing through the portrait hole, she watched with a yawn how Hermione, Harry and Ron looked up from whatever it was they were discussing. Frowning, she walked up to them, watching as the fire was reflected off Hermione's tousled hair. Something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Allyson asked frowning as she took Harry glum expression.

"Hagrid lost his case." Ron said.

Allyson nodded, before absentmindedly massaging her lower jaw. "I see," she said, earning a puzzled look from Harry and a hostile look from Ron, she slumped onto the ground, with her back to the fire.

"You expected him to—"

"I expected Mr Malfoy to go to every length he could and demand to get the hippogriff's head on a silver platter. I'm not surprised, but I'm— unpleased."

It was politics. There was a lot she did not agree with in this world, or in the Muggle one for that matter. Her parents were quite fanatic on discussing things and years of boring conversations had taught her how to stay calm and to stay politically correct. Or perhaps her calm demeanour was a result of expecting it all along. Of never believing she would win this. It might have been maturing on her part, rather a lot since last year.

"What now?" Hermione said.

"I don't know." she muttered, before remembering what Malfoy had said. "Malfoy saw you, didn't he?"

"How do you know?" Harry asked, frowning at her.

"I have a nick for walking into Malfoy when there are problems." Allyson muttered.

"Perhaps he had a hallucination." Ron dryly remarked.

"And perhaps I put you into an early grave, if you don't stop blabbering right now." Allyson huffed, snatching a pillow from the couch she threw it at him. Ron stuck his hand out in defence, before sagging deeper in the cushions.

"There will be an appeal." Hermione said, giving Ron a long look, before glancing at Allyson.

"No use," Allyson answered immediately. "That Committee is probably still shivering from the visit of the infamous Lucius Malfoy."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: And there is chapter 17. Lately my update schedule is a bit rusty. In a way at least, as I was on a short holiday. Nothing to major, I just enjoyed a short time with my friends. Either way, not the longest chapter although, Allyson finally managed her patronus. And Harry went to Hogsmeade just as in the books, just as Draco Malfoy saw him there with his Invisibility cloak; just like in the books. Although, that was just similar because it was necessary, for later chapter and even later years.  
As for Allyson wondering about Sirius Black, given her background (her parents and their views), that isn't so strange. She is quite smart after all...**

 **Please comment and let me know what you think. I could really use your feedback right now.^^**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


	18. Chapter 18, For darkness lay in my heart

**A/N: And here is chapter eighteen. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter and please comment. After last chapter, Buckbeak being sentenced to death, this chapter will focus on Hagrid.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

oOo

* * *

Chapter Eighteen, For darkness lay in my heart

 **A** llyson lifted her head off the pillow to listen. There was no sound. She strained her head of her pillow to hear anything, but there was still no sound. Her neck was slightly aching, from the strange position she had been in. The old tartan sofa was not an ideal sleeping item. Stroking her belly, she jerked to a standing position. Tentatively she stepped onto the cool wooded floor. Her toes wriggled, as the young woman stretched her arms above her head. Undoing the top buttons of her blouse, Allyson crept into the hallway. Running a hand through her curly hair, she moved to the direction of the stairs.

She missed her days at boarding school. Her teenage years had been so easy. And she was always alone here. It couldn't be helped of course. There were too many enemies. Too many people after her. She stepped into the kitchen. A cold numbing shiver crept up her legs, as she took a step on the smooth tile floor. Perhaps she could invite her brother over. Brother happy; he can do something else than boring paperwork. She happy; she can whine to someone. Husband happy; he can talk to someone about unreasonable woman. _Everyone happy!_

"Good morning, love."

Allyson didn't have to turn around to know who that voice belonged to. She leaned against his chest, as his arms wrapped around her abdomen. She turned her head to glance at his face—

oOo

Allyson woke up with a gasp. It took her a moment to realise she had only been dreaming. Taking in large gulps of air, Allyson fisted the beddings under her. The dark was rather disconcerting. Sitting up straight, Allyson pulled her legs up under her chin. Her breathing was still laboured and Allyson wondered what those dreams meant. She hadn't have one for quite some time now. And this one was rather different from the others, but she knew they were related. She just didn't understand what it all meant. If it meant something to even begin with.

' _What the hell was it with her and those weird dreams?_ '

Grabbing her robes, and changing into her uniform, the young Gryffindor slipped out into the common room. Shrugging her jacket on, Allyson left through the portrait hole. Skipped past the surly looking security trolls, Allyson wandered into the dim-lit corridor.

Although her Disillusionment charm was nowhere perfect, she could travel through the castle undetected. As long as she stayed in the shadows she could blend in with her surroundings, enough to go by unnoticed.

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Its rays filtering over the dark murky water. Allyson stepped onto the grass and walked forwards towards the lake. She reached a cropping of large, mossy rocks. The breeze all around her was still brisk, but she felt the warm rays of the sun kissing her cheeks. Stumbling and slipping over the trickery stones, she caught herself on an old log. Hoisting herself up, she sat down onto it with a content sigh. Twirling her wand between her fingers, she watched as the sun rose up from behind the dark watery surface. The giant squid drew lazy circles in the water and Allyson felt more relaxed than she had felt since the Christmas holiday. Stretching her legs out in front of her, she crossed them at the ankles. Muttering a few incantations she watched as small butterflies erupted from the point of her wand. Flapping its wings consisted entirely out of fire, they moved around her with ease. Slowly it had started to become her most favourite spell. They were beautiful, although also deathly. Than again ' _Vas Mantos incendia_ ' hadn't been in her standard book of spells. A book she had found into the restricted section of the library. If Madam Pomfrey would find out about her little trips towards this section, she would probably be banned from the library for the rest of her school years, but she didn't care. Dark spells were interesting. Not to mention she had a knack for them.

Changing its shape with a casual flick of her wand, she watched with satisfaction as the butterflies formed together into a bulkier animal shape. She loved fire spells. Than again she was also very good at them. Slipping off of the log and on the lake shore, while leaning her back against the rough surface of the wooden log, the young girl glanced back at the sea. Only when the sun was fully sitting above the horizon, did she return towards the castle.

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was a tense affair. The four of them sat at the centre of the table, awkwardly pushing food around their plates. Hagrid sat at the High Table, mirroring their expressions. He as well was pushing food around his plate. The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for the _four_ friends to visit Hagrid (when alone, Allyson didn't have much trouble, but since the teachers tailed Harry like a dog a bone). The only time they could speak to their Care for Magical Creatures Professor, was during his lessons. Allyson supposed it shouldn't be so hard to try and visit them, but Hagrid didn't want them to go out after hours and Allyson yet had to tell the others about her progress with the Disillusionment charm.

As the morning ended the Great Hall became a swirling sea of black-robed students as everyone stood up to depart for their classes. Clutching her bag to her chest, Allyson walked between the students, while being pushed along with the throng. Students pressed in all around her, shouting over her head to each other. She rolled her eyes, before slipping towards the staircases.

Hermione was growing more nervous by the day and Allyson worried the Time-Turner was finally growing too much on her. The girl was not just nervous she was getting depressed. This was getting out of hand!

Hagrid was upset. That much had been obvious. It was early Thursday afternoon when they had their last lesson for Care of Magical Creatures before the Easter holiday. Kept muttering to himself. Kept trembling. "S all my fault . Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh two had looked up for me," Hagrid explained. "An' then Lucius Malfoy stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"

"There's still an appeal!" Ron exclaimed fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"

"'S no good Ron," Hagrid muttered. "The Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket."

"Lucius Malfoy rained and will rain all over the parade." Allyson muttered, more to herself than to anyone else. Harry nodded. The lesson was over; it had gone well enough she supposed. The four of them were walking up towards the castle, Hagrid walking beside them. Perhaps she could owl her father. He was quite a force. Than again he had no say in the Wizarding world, but he might have some useful advise for her to follow up on. Allyson was no longer really minding the conversation, glancing at the stones in front of her. Honestly, there was nothing interesting about the pattern of cracks in the stones in front of her, but somehow they still enchanted her. The echo of their footsteps resonated through the castle, as they went up the stairs.

"That's it," Hermione hissed from beside her. Allyson glanced at her studious best friend, before the girl stepped past the boys up to Malfoy.

"What are you—"

The girl raised her arm — Allyson knew what was going to happen now — and swung her hand straight into his face. The slap resonated over the field, as Malfoy staggered back. Wrapping her arms around Hermione's middle, while the boys looked as if they saw water burning, Allyson pulled the older girl back.

"What are you doing?" Allyson huffed, pulling a heavily struggling girl back.

"Let go of me!" Hermione hissed, glaring at Malfoy who gaped like a goldfish. "You are a foul, and an evil— How _dare_ you, call Hagrid pathetic! Let go of me, Allyson!"

"Yeah right," Allyson muttered, pulling her further away from the blond. Hermione huffed, trying to pull her wand out of the hidden pocket in her robe. Glaring at the Slytherins Allyson yelped in surprised, as Hermione bucked against her to get her off.

"Malfoy bugger off, before she gets a hold of her wand. I can assure you, whatever she does; it will hurt!" Allyson exclaimed.

"Get off Allyson!"

Malfoy stepped back, glancing at his dumbstruck baboons. They were positively gawking at Hermione as if they'd just saw her for the very first time. Shaking his head, the blond backed away, wordlessly beckoning his fellow House mates to follow him. Slowly letting go of Hermione, Allyson stepped back as well. Her temples were already aching.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, sounding quite impressed with the bushy-haired witch.

"I'd never expected you to resort to using your fists." Allyson casually remarked, glancing back steadily as the older girl glared at her.

"Why did you?" Hermione started, frowning. "He deserved it!"

"Sure," Allyson said shrugging. "But it's not smart to try to physically hurt someone because they _say_ something you don't like."

"Only a year ago you wouldn't be bothered by hurting someone physically." Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"True," Allyson admitted, "But I try to only hurt someone when they try to hurt me. That said, I only snap insults back. I don't try to give Malfoy a black eye. What if he told a teacher? Physical violence would lose you points." she pointed out, before fixing the other boy with angry glare. "Not to mention, Hermione held me back quite a few times when I forgot my morals temporarily."

"Right," Ron muttered, before looking around. "Guys, I think we better go. We're due in Charms."

"Shit, Defence Against the Dark Arts." Allyson gasped. "Snape is going to linch me."

"Snape?" Ron asked. But before he could expand on that, Allyson took off. She sped up the steps, hoisting her bag over her shoulder while jumping over the last two steps. Almost stumbling over her own feet, she flung herself into the classroom. As expected, Professor Snape was not pleased. She had expected him to be there of course. There had been a full moon just the day before, and Allyson knew Professor Lupin took some time off whenever that occurred. At least their greasy-haired potions professor did not take any points.

Slumping down into a seat next to Ward Simmons, a boy she had barely spoken to before, she pulled out her textbook and her notebook. Severus Snape stalked through the classroom, hissing darkly to everyone who dared to do something wrong.

They were working on deflecting hexes — _salvio Hexia —_ and so far no one seemed to have done it right. As Snape stalked past her table, he only gave her one long look, before stalking further with a huff. Allyson supposed that his silence was proof she was doing fine. After the first hex, Allyson had been capable to deflect the hexes. The only proof one grazed her face, was the small angry red line on her cheek. The proof she had grazed her partner more than once were the multiply angry red stripes on his cheeks and arms. His sour face was slightly amusing. With one last angry hiss, Snape gave them their homework, before dismissing the class.

It was ten minutes to Curfew and Allyson stumbled tiredly out of the library. She had just been studying for Charms. Although she was not having a bad feeling about that particular subject, she wanted to finish the term with top marks. It would probably please her parents and she noticed her constant practice on difficult spells made the simpler much easier.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned. Studying alone was becoming a regular thing. Hermione was so stressed, she barely spoke outside classes and her work for Hagrid and Harry and Ron were too preoccupied with Quidditch to pay their studies much heed.

The hallway Allyson stepped into was dark and empty. The torches on the walls spluttered ominously with the light breeze that filtered through the halls and they casted misshapen shadows on the flagstone floor making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had taken all but seven steps into the corridor, when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind.

"Gilbert?"

Allyson stopped walking. Glancing at the ceiling for a moment and sighing, she turned around.

"Malfoy," she said resignedly, hoisting her schoolbag up. "Came to have another catfight? Hermione isn't here, you know…"

"Was that meant to be clever?" he asked annoyed, as he came to a stop, leaning against the doorjamb.

"No, that was meant to be sarcastic," she threw back. He smirked. It wasn't meant to be funny for him. She was losing her touch. Allyson started to walk again. Following the corridor, and up to the staircases.

"Where are you going?" his voice echoing in the dauntingly high ceiling of the castle. His footsteps could be heard again.

"I'm planning on returning to my common room." she answered simply, stopping as she heard his footsteps gaining in on her. Why was he was following her? Looking over her shoulder she glanced back at the blond boy. "You do know it's almost curfew, don't you? Why won't you return to _your_ common room?"

"I want you to explain something to me," Malfoy said, taking a few steps towards her. "Why holding your friend back? I would have thought you might have liked it?"

"We could have gotten into trouble with it, had I let her do whatever she wanted to do." Allyson said shrugging impatiently.

"I find it strange," Malfoy said, clenching his jaw. "You don't seem to be angry. I expected you to be angrier."

"Are you trying to gauge how angry I am?" she asked, while eying him with obvious disdain, before shaking her head. "I'm not angry." When the words left her mouth she realised how right she was. For the last few weeks, Allyson had seen a glimpse of a boy who wasn't totally despicable. Someone who just had been misled. Who had been trying to see the world for himself. She obviously had been wrong.

"I'm disappointed."

Malfoy turned his head sharply, as if he was surprised. His eyes narrowed and she saw his knuckles turn white. His grey eyes glinted in the dark as he took another few steps towards her. He loomed over her with a good few inches, and Allyson took a step back so she could keep an eye on his face.

She exhaled loudly, while wrapping her arms around her waist. She leant back against the wall. The stones were cold and an irregular piece was pressing against her upper back.

"Is this your way of intimidating me?" Allyson asked, fixing him with a glare.

"You tell me?" Malfoy asked, placing his hands on either side of her face against the wall. "Are you intimidated?"

"No,"

He leaned into her until their faces were only inches apart. "And now?"

Her cheeks felt warmer. "No,"

The doors leading to the hallway slammed open, admitting a tired, sweaty, mud-splattered Gryffindor Quidditch team. Allyson felt her shoulders tense.

"Step back!" she hissed. She didn't particular care that he tried to intimidate her — it didn't work after all — but she knew those boys. Especially the Weasley twins could be rash. They were alike their younger brother in that way. And knowing Malfoy's reputation to rile people up, this would not end well. "I mean it Malfoy, bugger off, please!"

He glanced at her, evenly. Pushing against his chest, Allyson tried to side-step him, but as she glanced at the approaching boys, her eyes connected with Harry's. He came to a halt, and so did the rest of the team, as they registered their presence. _'Shit!'_

"What's going on?" Harry asked, leaning the Firebold on the ground, while pushing dark strands of hair out of his face.

"Nothing," Allyson said hastily, ducking out under Malfoy's arm and walking up to the Quidditch team.

"How did training go?"

"All right, I suppose." Harry answered, staring at Malfoy, His expression a mix between hostile anger and puzzlement. The rest of the team eyed them suspiciously, before Wood beckoned them to follow him out of the corridor. Fred and George hovered. This was getting worse and worse.

"Shall we just go to the common room?" Allyson asked, shooting a nervous glance at Malfoy. He was brooding. Best to just get the three boys to the Common room. The blond Slytherin was not stupid enough to follow them there. Or at least she hoped so.

"Did he really not—" Fred asked, giving Malfoy a suspicious glare.

"—Try anything?" George finished, leaning onto his broomstick.

Allyson smiled almost robotically, while glancing at the blond Slytherin from the corners of her eyes. He was wearing his mean little bully smile. That never bode well. Shaking her head, she clapped her hands together.

"Aren't we suspicious today?" Malfoy drawled glee filling his eyes. "Do enlighten me, I seem to have lost track, who of you is her boyfriend?"

"None of them is my boyfriend," Allyson snapped, pulling Harry back as he took a step to the blond. "Why is this necessary? Let's just go to the common room." she pleaded, trying to steer the three away.

"Not your boyfriends, hm? Than I'm sure you won't mind this—" the blond started. Allyson frowned, pushing a curl out of her face.

"What do you—"

Malfoy smirked and reached out for her hand. Gripping it tight, he jerked her hard until she tumbled over her feet, away from Harry's side, and into his arms. She was going to say something. Was going to insult him, but before any words could come out, he was crushing their mouths together.

The first conscious thought in her brain was the question if this was really happening. She tried to murmur something against his lips, but the sound of her words was drowned out by his mouth. Fingers intertwined through her dark tousled hair, dipping her head back, while his other arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't get him off.

And suddenly, Malfoy was stumbling back and Allyson exhaled loudly. Her lips tingled and her face was reddening. Harry had his hands fisted in Malfoy's robes, while Fred pulled Allyson back by her upper arm.

"You okay?" George asked, stepping up to Malfoy as well, but keeping his eyes on her face. The girl nodded, swallowing the tears that were surfacing. She felt humiliated, but she couldn't let this get out of hand, She couldn't!

"You horrible— nasty—!" Harry snarled. Malfoy smirked that arrogant little smirk of his, and Allyson wondered if this was some twisted kind of payback. Shrugging Fred's hand off, she stepped up to Harry. It took all of her will power, to not draw her wand. Swiping furiously at her eyes, she pulled at Harry's sleeve.

"He's not worth it!" Allyson muttered, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. "Just, let's go!"

"But he—" Harry exclaimed turning slightly pink himself. "He— and on your— uh!"

Allyson blushed fiercely, Fred stepped up on Allyson's open side. His hand on her shoulder. She felt dwarfed between the two boys, but she didn't object. Malfoy shrugged, smiled like a cheshire cat, before turning around and walking away. Harry shot daggers at his retreating back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his cheeks were flushed.

"Y-yes," Allyson said, attempting a watery smile. "I'm fine. Really, it's okay."

Her cheeks were warm. As Harry glanced at her face, she gazed resolutely at the floor. That rotten bastard. She was going to kill him. Well, perhaps not, but she definitely was going to get back to him. Furiously wiping her mouth at her sleeve, she stomped away, back towards the common room.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: This chapter has many parts I liked. Starting with the dream at the very beginning. If your feeling confused than I did a good job. They're practically fragments of memories, she can't place, but feel free to guess. I'd lover to hear what people make of it.**

 **A few people might think that Allyson acted a bit hypocritical. Either way, Allyson might have done similar things in the past, she'd come to realise physical violence is not the answer. Then there is the part where she has conflicted feelings about her blond tormentor. I don't say she loves him; she definitely doesn't. She doesn't, but ever since second year she regards him a bit differently. Like she said herself; she thought he was simple misled, and now she's somewhat disappointed…**

 **And as I promised my friend fantasy.92, who has been a great support this last year with this story, there was some romance. Although, I don't think this isn't what you meant when you asked me if there would be any, but I hope you liked it anyway. If I'm honest you were not the only one who demanded some— ah romantic friction she called it—, my beta wanted some too.**

 **To everyone else who reads this, do comment and let me know what you thinks. Your comments mean a lot to me, and I'd lover to hear what you think!**

 **Either way, Harry Potter does not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling**


End file.
